Of Princesses and Knights
by Loveableheart
Summary: Josie Woodwork is a zany, bubbly girl with a serious appreciation for tiaras. Kaden Schreave is a smart, thoughtful prince. Josie doesn't have the official title of PRINCESS and Kaden has never been KNIGHTED. But, love doesn't care about political titles. SPOILER ALERT: This story takes place mostly after "The Crown" and therefore contains major spoilers about The Selection.
1. Of Prologues

_Prologue_

 **Josie's POV**

I smoothed my skirt gently around my knees, loving the way the blue color seemed to match the Angeles sky that was out of sight. My nails weren't painted, my wrists didn't have any bracelets, my hair barely curled. The whole ensemble was like a polar opposite to what I had been wearing, all _sans_ sequins and glitter. Not that I had a problem with those things, of course. This was just... different.

A new Josie.

Yessir, this girl was starting a new chapter. _Assistant to Queen Eadlyn_ new chapter.

A small smile grew on my lips as no frustration about Eadlyn bubbled up in my stomach. A new Josie, indeed.

"Er... um... can I-is this-"

I glanced up at the sudden voice, meeting Kaden's gaze. His eyes were wide, as if I'd thrown something at him. I raised my eyebrows. "Kaden, you okay?"

He was silent, pressing his lips together until they turned white before, suddenly, "HiJosieyoulookreallyprettyisthisseattaken?"

I blinked, trying to sort out the words. Something about a seat? I motioned to the empty, blue velvet chair to my left, guessing at what he'd said. "Yeah, go ahead, nobody sitting here."

In a second, he was sitting down, sitting as stiff as a board, his hands on the armrests. I squinted at him. Osten was usually the one who acted like this, right before a prank. Instinctively, I glanced up at the ceiling before Eadlyn walking into the hallway with King Maxon (er, make the _former_ King Maxon) caught my eye.

"So..." Kaden said quietly, staring at the shiny, polished floor before he cleared his throat. He glanced at me. "Um... so how are you doing, being Eady's assistant and all?"

"Oh," I grinned, watching as his face tinted a shade of pink. _Maybe the stage lights are just getting to him..._ "It's great. She's actually a fabulous boss. Monarch. Sovereign. Whatever. I like working with the scheduling and meetings with her, Neena, and Lady Brice."

He nodded, a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

What was so funny?

"How are you? Still the best at fencing?" I inquired.

Finally, he beamed. "A gentleman is never arrogant."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. Do you realize how many times you've mentioned that you speak five languages? That's right, you're arrogant in several dialects."

He smiled at the ground bashfully, a few strands of his blond hair falling in front of his eyes in a very un-Kaden fashion. "Okay, maybe sometimes. But, really, I shouldn't."

"I knew it," I nodded, watching as a crew member flew across set, tapping people on the shoulder. "I guess the _Report_ is about to start soon."

Kaden nodded. "Yep."

We waited in silence, listening to the chatter of the audience and crew until someone found Eadlyn, her breezing back into the room with a firm expression. I watched her gown fan out behind her, gliding along the floor. Her chin was held up with confidence being in her own skin, her eyes glowing with attention to the people in the room. She looked so royal, so noble. "She looks amazing," I said, shaking my head. How had I hated Eadlyn at one point?

Kaden was quiet for a moment before he looked back down at the ground with a half-smile that I half paid attention to. "I guess. Not as amazing as some people, though."

* * *

 **Alright, so this a new story I'm writing.**

 **This will be from Josie and Kadens' point of views, and the story of how they fell in love and the joy and struggles it brings. I'm going to end this before the wedding, but I'll probably include an epilogue of 6 years later, like in _The Crown_.**

 **Also, like _The Crown_ , this will feature the characters we like so much and everything that I think might happen between the book's ending, and the Bonus Epilogue (which is in the Barnes & Noble edition.)**

 **So, this story will follow the country as it changes, and as our characters continue to grow up. How did you like this first chapter? It's just a Prologue, so the chapters will get longer and more original later on.**

 **I like Josie and Kaden together... I also picture Kaden as brunette. Random fun fact.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review!**

 **Bye!**

 **~ Loveableheart**


	2. Of Secrets and Peonies

_The next day..._

 **Josie's POV**

I ran down the hall, my feet hitting the fluffy rug from Italy before I skidded, the coffee in my mug sloshing dangerously close to the rim. "I'm not late!" I ran forward into the sun-drenched office as Eadlyn looked up from her desk. It was cluttered with papers, per the ushe, with plenty of notes scribbled in purple ink. However, contrary to the past few weeks, Eadlyn looked livelier than usual, all happy and glowing.

I squinted at her outfit (what I could see from where she sat,) as I dropped the mail into the wooden inbox. A white, soft blouse with sheer sleeves was met with a royal indigo skirt, a matching comb stuck in her hair, which was twisted up. I made a mental note to get Eloise, Eadlyn's maid, to do my hair at some point. Something simple, like a high bun.

"You're wearing bunny slippers," Neena said from beside the desk, her mouth twisting up into a smile.

I glanced down at my feet, the blue, fuzzy shoes so comfortable I'd forgotten to change out of them. Heat rose in my face as I plunked down the mug of coffee. " _Your Majesty_ , I brought it straight from the kitchen. My apologies for being late."

Eadlyn smiled brightly. "That's okay, Josie. There's no trouble with Marid to deal with today."

I smiled back, not wanting to even think about the polls and breaking news from the press this morning. Just yesterday, Eadlyn had suckered punched us in the face when she decided to marry Erik instead of Henri. Then, sucker punch _numero dos_ , she declared that the nation would became a representative democracy. The palace had been extremely cheerful, though, celebrating the unexpected engagement. Plus, there was cake, so it wasn't like I was going to complain.

Neena raised an eyebrow, tapping away on her phone. "Why were you late?"

I waved my hand dismissevly. "I woke up too late, and ran to the kitchen for the coffee and to get a scone. By the way, I ate the scone. Sorry."

Eadlyn glanced over the top of the coffee mug, frowning. "It's cold."

With a wink, I nodded. "I stopped to talk to your fiancé. He was talking about some apple doughnut in the kitchen."

Just like that, Eadlyn lit up like a lightbulb. She smoothed some of the papers on her desk before glancing over at Neena. "Speaking of which, wedding preparations were made for Henri and I before. However, I'd like to move the wedding back to August, just a few months away, so that Erik and I will have time to personalize the event. It'll be great. We'll order the food, decorations, have a guest list..." She sighed dreamily, glancing down at the ring on her hand that I hadn't noticed before.

"Ahren's coming back for the wedding, right?" I asked curiously, remembering talking to him and his wife, Camille, at Eadlyn's coronation.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Ooh!" I squealed, jumping in place as a jolt of excitement ran through me. "Could I be a bridesmaid?"

Eadlyn looked suddenly startled. "I... I have a phone call I have to make..." She reached for the receiver of the chic, glass-encased phone.

I smirked at the convenience of the sudden task.

"Josie," Neena piped up, drawing my attention. "Walk with me to the east drawing room. I need to pick up some manila folders." Before I could even get a word out, Neena grabbed my arm and pulled me swiftly out the room, my bunny slippers giving no resistance.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" I finally asked once she'd let go of me down the corridor. I straightened by lacy blouse and cardigan, but Neena kept on walking. I jogged, catching up with her as we wound our way through the glossy, portrait-decorated halls of the palace. Every so often a maid or guard would walk by, most of whom I knew by name. "Hey, Nee, can you tell me why you're in such a rush to get some folders?"

For just a half-second, she slowed, before speeding up again quicker than Osten's RC cars. "Did you just call me _Nee?_ "

"Yeah," I chirped. "I thought since, ya know, I'm an assistant know, we can kinda' be friends. I can call you Nee. Everyone calls me Josie already."

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at me before gazing back down at her phone. "We're meeting some people in the Women's Room. _Then_ we're going to the drawing room."

I wrinkled my nose. "Then why did you say-?"

"It's a secret meeting," Neena interrupted, waving her phone. "I was messaging them just a few minutes ago."

I gasped, glancing around the empty hall as we turned and hopped up a few steps, our footfalls echoing. "Really? That's so cool. I sort of feel like a spy. I'm not wearing black, though, I think it sort of washes me out. I prefer a light blue or a coral, and maybe a dash of sparkle, but black looks great on others. I have this one sweater-"

" _Josie,_ " Neena hissed, clapping her hands lightly together. "Focus."

"Sorry," I apologized as we walked down the hallway that led to the Women's Room. "So, what's this secret meeting about? You're not overthrowing the monarchy, are you?"

She didn't even give me a pity laugh.

"Too soon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," she nodded, stepping in front of the double-doors that led to the lounge. She knocked thrice (only enforcing the whole spy theory,) before she turned the knob and ushered me in. I entered the familiar, light-drenched room, Neena shutting the door behind us.

I grinned. "Hey, Mom!"

She smiled from the couch, sitting next to the Queen Mother America, as they both watched a cooking show on TV with a phone near them. The whole room was one of the my most favorite places in the palace, all airy and joyful. The flatscreen was attached to the wall, plenty of other couches and chairs set up about the room, most of them near the polished tables. The piano in the back corner caught plenty of light, gleaming.

Miss Lucy glanced up from her teacup, a gentle smile on her lips. "The gang's all here, then."

I grinned, happy to be a part of whatever this was. "So, what's going on?"

"We're planning a pre-wedding party for Eadlyn," Miss America said as she paused the TV with a silver remote.

Mom beamed. "I was thinking of it having a tropical theme. We could all wear sarongs and flowers, and drink pineapple juice."

"I voted for an intimate affair of just us ladies," Miss America added.

I clapped my hands, thrill already bubbling up. "That's so clever! Would we hold the party close to the wedding or sooner?"

"Probably the week before," Miss Lucy said. "And we'll have a big sleepover, all of us."

"We'll do the same thing when you girls both get married," Miss America said to Neena and I before she glanced at Neena, a little sparkle in her eye. For a moment, I guessed that the party for Eadlyn wasn't the only secret in the room.

"I say we all have plenty of strawberries and popcorn and a set of movies to watch," Neena said, tapping all the information into her phone. "And... a small chocolate fountain."

"Hey," I said, turning to her. "What do you think about having a fashion show? Like, we all try on crazy clothes and accessories."

Miss America cracked a smile. "Is this another excuse to wear my shoes again, Josie?"

I smiled, blinking my blue eyes once. "Maybe a little."

She and the other ladies laughed as Neena nodded, adding the fashion show. "Good idea, Josie... I'll bring some music that we can have a runway walk to."

I could have cried with happiness.

 _2 days later..._

"INCOMING!"

 _SPLASH!_

I screamed, leaping to the side as a water balloon exploded beside me. I glanced up and, as suspected, Osten's little head was peering at me over the balcony edge. "Osten! How many times have I told you _no aiming water balloons at me!_ "

"Clearly not enough!" he yelled back.

I rolled my eyes, taking a calming breath. It was just a silly water balloon.

 _SPLAT!_

I screamed again, stepping toward the emerald-colored lawn before I glanced back, a smear of earth on the marble patio. Osten cackled at my reaction as I peered up at him again.

"It's a mud balloon!" he called, as if that was a total explanation.

"Can you guys keep down the chatter?! I'm trying to sketch here!" Eadlyn called from one of the patio chairs she was lounging in, soaking up rays in her knee-length, red sundress and matching sunglasses. Erik was watching amusedly from the chair beside her, holding a book of Illéan law.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking another calming breath.

"Hey, is everyone okay? I heard yelling."

I looked at the open glass doorways as Kaden appeared in one, his brow furrowed. He gave me a quick smile, looking away.

Eadlyn didn't even glance up as she kept shading in a green ballgown on her sketchpad. "Osten's dropping water balloons."

"And mud balloons," I added, watching the balcony to make sure that Osten wasn't going to throw anymore. He gave me a taunting wave in reply.

Kaden shook his head, stepping out onto the patio. "It's better than his food coloring balloons. They seem to dye your entire head a color."

I giggled. Kaden pressed his lips together, trying to hide a smile.

"Kaden," Eadlyn said, peering over at us. "I mean this in a very polite way, but could you please step aside? You're blocking my light."

"Sure," he said, moving away to led the sunshine highlight the sketch paper before he cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. He looked over me and back at the patio, stumbling over words. "Would you- I was wondering..." Swallowing, he ran a hand through his hair, mussing it. "Would you like to join me for a walk?"

"Oh," I said in surprise, glancing back at Osten the Balloon Bomber before I smiled at Kaden. "Sure."

He and I fell into step as we walked towards the sprawling, manicured gardens. The aromatic scent of sweet roses was already drifting over in the air, warm as Angeles always seemed to be. I held a hand up over my eyes, shielding them from the sun as we started down a path hedged with lavender and scarlet poppies.

"So, what do you think?" Kaden eventually asked, breaking the quiet.

"Of the garden?" I asked.

"No," Kaden laughed lightly. "Of Eadlyn and Erik."

I nodded. "Ah. Well, I think they're cute together. They're pretty different. Eadlyn's a confident social butterfly, and Erik's sort of an introvert. I'd only spoken to him twice before they announced getting engaged. But they both like learning and helping other people. Both of them speak two languages." I grinned at Kaden. "Again, they can't beat your five languages."

He smiled at me, seeming to relax a little. "Eadlyn's the better artist..." He paused. "Do you have any hobbies, Josie? I don't think I've ever really asked before."

"Well, I like running. Painting is fun, too. Mr. Maxon has helped me take some pictures of the horses at the stable before. And I like coming out here to the garden, but mostly in the fall," I answered.

"Is fall your favorite season?" Kaden asked me.

I shrugged. "There aren't as many mosquitos around in the fall, but I like all the seasons... Kaden, have you ever been out of Angeles?" The second I asked the question, I regretted it, realizing how ridiculous I sounded. I already knew the answer. Of course Kaden had. He was of the princes, and got to travel around the world.

For a second, just a second, a flash of guilt shot through his eyes before he brightened. "Would you like to travel?"

I tilted my a head a little. "I think some day. I like Angeles a lot, and Mom wants us to stay, but I've seen pictures of the eastern provinces, like Carolina and Kent, where's Mom's from. When it's autumn there, the leaves turn this amber color, and purple, yellow, and red. It's amazing. I'd love to see the leaves like that in person."

"Maybe you can travel there," Kaden offered.

I shrugged. It seemed like unlikely. "Anyway," I said, changing the direction of the conversation. "What's _your_ favorite season?"

"Spring," he nodded. "There's so many sports then, it's great."

I grinned. "What about... your favorite color?"

"Blue, no contest," he laughed. "Like, ocean blue. Like..." he glanced over at me briskly before he stared ahead again as we turned onto the rows of jasmine and tulips. "What about you?"

"Sun yellow," I said.

"Favorite food?"

"Cake. Duh."

"Okay, favorite _kind_ of cake."

"Chocolate. What about you? Favorite animal?"

"Eagle. It's valiant. You?"

"Chipmunk. They're clever and adorable."

He burst out laughing, shaking his head, blond hair becoming even more messy.

"What?" I asked, laughing a little bit at just seeing him crack up that much.

Kaden grinned at me, his brown eyes glittering with amusement. "I totally just pictured you as a chipmunk in a frilly, yellow, miniature dress."

At that, I broke into laughs too, clutching my stomach. "Okay, that's hilarious." We both dissolved into peals of laughter until we were able to keep a semi-straight face, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"A chipmunk suits you," Kaden said, nodding.

"Aww," I teased. "Are you calling me adorable?"

Kaden blushed, looking embarassed as he reached for his hair again, looking away. "I wasn't, um... I was only saying-"

"I'm just kidding," I smiled, swatting his shoulder as I started walking away. He caught up as we kept moving towards the peonies, the scent of flowers wafting around. "So, what's about your favorite flower?"

"I think lilies," he answered. "My mom really likes them, too."

"Mine are peonies," I said, pointing to the pinkish flowers that looked like pieces of sugar frosting posed on the leaves of the bushes. "They're beautiful, huh?"

Kaden nodded, crouching down to the bushes of flowers. He picked one, smelling it before he smiled. "These are nice."

I nodded. "If I could change my middle name, I would make it Peony."

"What _is_ your middle name?" Kaden asked as he stood up.

I flushed, glancing around. Nobody else was in sight. I faced Kaden again. "Okay, if I tell, you won't tell anyone else. Alright?"

He nodded. "It's can't be more unusual than Calix Alcott."

I still cringed. "Don't laugh... It's Ottilie."

He didn't laugh. He didn't cringe. Instead he just listed his head, his messy hair spilling into one of his eyes. "Josephine Ottilie Woodwork."

"I know it sounds bizarre." I smiled a little.

He shook his head before he smiled a real Kaden's champion smile and held up the peony. "I like it. It suits you."

I took the flower with a thanks, and we walked off down another path.

* * *

 **Chapter two! Yay!**

 **If I'm being honest, I'm having fun writing this story. Thankfully! It's a lot of fun to write their relationship and all the funny, random stuff happening at the palace at the same time.**

 **Okay, to give you some information I'm going to list a few numbers. Prepare yourselves.**

 **1) Ages of some of the main characters currently...**

 _Josie= 15_  
 _Kaden= 14_  
 _Eadlyn= 18_  
 _Osten= 10_

 **2) At the end of the story, the ages will be...**

 _Josie= 21_  
 _Kaden= 20_  
 _Eadlyn= 24_  
 _Osten= 16_

 **3) More random numbers**

 _There is about 6 years between now, and the end of this story. Then, I'll skip plenty of years to the epilogue._

 **I don't know exactly how many chapters this story will have, but I seriously doubt it'll reach some really high number like 100. If it does... cool, it'll have lots of chapters. Some chapters may be around 3,000 words like this one, or more, but I will try to never let the chapters get below 1,000 words.**

 **So, FanFiction is having issues with reviews right now. I want to thank ALL OF YOU for the comments and views, even if I can't see the reviews. I'm thankful for each of the reviews, and I will thank _you_ in my A/N when I can see them. **

**I also would like to ask for suggestions on chapter ideas, character ideas, and the like. Do you want there to be a sporting event, a party, a charity event, or something like that? TELL ME!**

 **I will be writing a wedding for Eadlyn and Erik (yay!) which I'm excited about. If you supported Kile in the books, don't fret. He'll show up in the story, of course. He's Josie's older brother! Hopefully, I can talk about him and Alice some.**

 **What else... well, how do you all like the story so far? I hope you like it, and this chapter. Osten's so mischievous. And Kaden is such a gentleman. Josie is still zany. What do you think will happen, besides what we already know?**

 **Thank you for reading! MWAH!**

 **~ Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**

 **P.S. Random question, but do any of you guys like Twenty One Pilots too?**

 **P.S.S I actually like both the names Calix and Ottilie. :) And Alcott reminds me of an author.**


	3. Of Horses and Arrogance

_One week later..._

 **Kaden's POV**

Breakfast was substantially quieter without the Elite.

It was a peace I'd missed when all the Selected showed up at the Palace gates, but now I seemed to miss it, the dozens of clinking spoons and forks, the low murmurs of chatter.

"I think..." Osten said quietly, catching my attention. He mixed his blueberry oatmeal slowly, not even touching the warm food. "I think a confetti cannon would be great in here, Kaden."

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you remember what happened last year with the yogurt cannon?"

Osten nodded. "It took them five days to scrub it out of the draperies."

"I going to miss," Henri said suddenly from across the table.

We were all eating at one large table again, in the center of the Dining Hall. The windows threw long beams of light across the table, shining over the crystal and silver. Every seat was taken, all along the table with Eadlyn at the head.

To her right, Erik was heaping a pile of orange slices onto his plate. Beside him, Henri was seated. Next to Henri, Osten was plotting. I sat across from him with Mom, then Dad to my left before we met up with Eady again.

My sister tilted her head, dark eyes trying to determine what Henri meant before they sparked with understanding. Her expression softened. "We're going to miss you, too, Henri."

He smiled, looking at all of us in turn. "I going to miss all."

"Next time we go to Swendway, we'll pick you up," I grinned.

A ripple of laughter ran along the table before Mom reached for Henri's hand, clutching it in the way that only a mother can. "You're welcome back anytime. Of course, you'll stay here until the wedding."

Eadlyn and Erik exchanged a bashful look at the mention of their wedding, a gaze they couldn't quite hide from the rest of us.

In nearly two months, they would be married on August 4th. The date had been released to the public yesterday, prompting the magazines to start running news stories on dress designs, political guests, the ceremony, and who would be a bridesmaid or what not.

I already knew that I was to be a groomsman. Henri had the honor of being Best Man, and Ahren would be back here for the wedding as a groomsman as well. Osten got to wear a tuxedo and play the part of the ring-bearer.

I wasn't so sure that was a wise choice.

"Speaking of the wedding," Eadlyn said, standing up. On cue, the rest of us rose, chair legs scraping the polished floors. Eadlyn beamed at us all as she set her linen napkin on the table. "I have to go talk to Lady Brice about the coronation that will follow."

Erik swallowed a little at the mention of the coronation, where he would be proclaimed Prince Consort of Illéa. Eadlyn kissed his cheek before she swept off, allowing the rest of us to sit down once again

"Mom," I piped up, pushing away my empty plate. Almost immediately, a footman stepped forward to retrieve it. "May I be excused?"

She nodded, giving me a tiny wave.

I stood up, kissed her cheek lightly, and sped off out of the Dining Hall. It took me five minutes to speed-walk to the back doors before a guard opened them for me. The smell of cut grass wafted through the air, along with crisp morning mist. I grinned out of habit, the sounds of birds singing and breezes rushing through the trees so very Angeles.

I strode across the lawn, straightening my already pressed blazer before I reached the stables, a large wooden building made like a pavilion with pale shingles and curling spires that reached towards the sun.

Inside, it was bustling with activity. Stretching out like an H, the building went in one long hallway with a turn in the middle that led to another hallway. I took in the smell of hay as people brushed past me, carrying bags of apples and sugar cubes to the horses.

I finally reached the paddock of my horse, right to next to Eadlyn's Butterscotch.

"Hello, Pegasus. How are you?" I asked.

She turned at the sound of my voice, her large black eyes reflecting my face. With a knicker, she brushed her nose against my forehead, whiskers tickling. I laughed, petting her yellow mane.

I had raised Pegasus since she was foal. Dad had given her to me as an 9th birthday present, right after I started getting better than Ahren at sword-fighting. I had this idea about becoming a knight, as embarrassing as that was to even admit in my head nowadays.

"C'mere," I said, reaching for the paddock lock. Unhooking it, I led Pegasus from the stall, grabbing the bridle from the peg beside me. I made sure that every horse in the stable had the best bridles we could find, down to the last stitching. All of them were recycled material-no leather- and each one fitted the horses comfortably.

It made me glad to think the horses were happier because of that.

Once Pegasus had her bridle, saddle, and other riding gear on, I checked the stirrups, gave her a half of an apple, and stepped up. Swinging my foot over the saddle, I gripped the reins gently, almost forgetting my black helmet.

With a little flick of the reins, Pegasus walked, her hooves clop-clopping down the tile floor. We headed out through one of the open stable doors. The sunlight was blinding for a moment before my eyes adjusted.

"Alright, let's go," I said to Pegasus, using a leg cue as she started to trot through the large, grassy pasture.

Within seconds, Pegasus shifted into a dead run, galloping quicker towards the corral fence. I hunched towards her mane, my heart beating with anticipation for the jump that she cleared every time.

The fence got closer, and, with a graceful leap, Pegasus flew into the air almost as if she had wings. I laughed as my stomach seemed to rise into my lungs before Pegasus landed with a jolt, taking off again.

Wind whistled in my ears as we cut a path through the grass of the grounds. The Palace loomed to the side, all stone and glittering windows.

Then, a flash of yellow.

I squinted at the source, my eyes landing on someone standing on the balcony outside of the Women's Room. The person raised their hand, waving.

Who was that? Miss Lucy? Miss Marlee? Did they all have blond hair?

Then it hit me like I'd run into the Palace wall: Josie.

Suddenly my heart was speeding up for an entirely different reason than before.

It had been like that ever since the Capital Report where Eady announced the news about the major changes in Illéa, her engagement to Erik, and probably breaking half of the traditional customs of our country.

Josie had been speaking to some people, talkative as always. But she was different at the same time. For starters, she dressed simply, like she didn't care about being dressy to get attention. I could picture it, her turning, her blue skirt swishing around her, mid-laugh.

The moment just stuck with me, and before I knew it, butterflies were eating my stomach up. Eadlyn came and suggested I sit with Josie. I seriously hoped Eady didn't know how I felt.

Josie waved again, maybe wondering if I'd noticed her.

Then a thought leapt into my head, one with me looking like that gallant knight I wanted to be so many years ago. I had Josie's undivided attention. "Pegasus, let's go," I said, the wind snapping my words back. But Pegasus heard me, her ears pricking up before I used another leg cue, gripping the reins tightly.

Galloping quicker, Pegasus ran, wind throwing her mane back, the air gliding off of my face. The tall grass around us was trampled as Pegasus flew along, nearing another wooden fence.

I could picture it, Josie stunned on the balcony as Pegasus and I cleared the fence. She would be impressed, no doubt about it.

Before I knew it, I was beaming, the fence coming closer and closer.

Josie would think I looked strong and noble. She would look away bashfully, tell me how she wasn't sure if we would make it over the fence or not.

With a jerk, I was suddenly up in the air, Pegasus jumping. I gasped, my grip on the reins faltering as the wind changed direction around me. My leg slipped on the side of the saddle, the world becoming a sudden blur of lime-green grass and blue sky.

Then it was all dark.

 _4 hours later..._

"Dude, stop eating all the candy at once! You'll get a stomach ache!"

"Icaph carmy imph I wamph foo."

"Darling, swallow before you speak."

"This is so ridiculous."

"You're telling me! I'm not the one who fell off a horse!"

"Not funny, Osten."

"Sorry... what any candy?"

I stirred, blinking my eyes open groggily. Where was I? What time was it? Why were so many people talking?

"Shhh! Kaden's awake!"

"I wasn't talking!"

"Well _now_ you're yelling."

"Ulch!"

I squinted against the bright light as my vision sharpened, faces snapping into focus like I'd changed the setting on a camera. Mom was the first person I saw, her hair falling around her face like an orange waterfall.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" She reached forward, placing a cool palm against my cheek.

I opened my mouth to speak before a sudden pain made me wince. My whole head ached, like someone had clubbed it several times. My shoulder and my knee burned, but nothing compared to the heavy pain that was in my left forearm.

"Doctor Barton! He needs another dose!" Dad called, standing to my right as he gazed over his shoulder.

I swallowed, looking up at the white ceiling that so obviously was in the little infirmary of the Palace. Then, I swiveled my gaze to the faces around me. There was Osten, chewing on a handful of sour candies. Eadlyn was beside him, her brow creased with concern. Next to her was General Leger and Miss Lucy, and finally-

No.

It rushed back to me, horseback-riding outside with Pegasus, seeing Josie on the balcony, getting distracted as I tried to show off, falling off Pegasus and hitting the ground. Maybe I should have thought about my head or my arrogance.

But my initial reaction was: Josie saw all that.

And now she saw me lying in the infirmary. She blinked, watching as I stared at her for what felt like hours but couldn't have been two seconds.

"Here we are," a voice said before Doctor Barton drew my attention, setting a bottle down beside me with a spoonful of medicine already propped in his hand. "Just a teaspoon of this."

I gulped down the cherry-flavored medicine, trying not to grimace at it's bitter, medicinal taste. "What happened?" I finally asked, avoiding Josie's gaze.

"You totally wiped out," Osten said before Mom cast him a disapproving look.

"You were outside with your horse before you tried to jump a fence," General Leger explained gently. "You fell and hit your head on the fence. It's miracle that the worst that happened was you breaking your arm."

"Breaking my arm!" I screeched, jerking up my limb before I gasped at the pain rushing up through my bones. Mom was on me in an instant, gingerly setting my arm back down on the pale covers, shushing me. Then she leaned back, letting me breathe quietly.

I took in the blue cast, already wrapped up between my thumb and forefinger before it continued to my elbow. The cotton beneath it was comfy, but it was odd having the added weight and stiffness on my limb.

"Thankfully, you were wearing your helmet," Miss Lucy piped up.

Josie nodded, tilting her head. "I saw the whole thing happen."

 _I know.  
_  
"I was out on the Women's Room balcony."

 _I know._

"When I saw you fall, I started screaming for help. Pegasus was panicking outside when they found her, and you weren't even moving. Your arm..." she shook her head in horror.

"Kaden, it's not like you to get hurt like this. What happened?" Dad asked me, his brown eyes searching.

I froze, clamping my mouth shut. What was I supposed to say? I got distracted because I saw Josie watching me and I have a thing for her now and I seriously don't want to have to admit that right here in front of you all and her and by the way my arm still hurts and I think I'm rambling now and why is Eadlyn smirking at me?

I glanced at my sister, watching as her lips curved up in amusement. She knew. She _definitely_ knew. "Alright, everyone," she said, sweeping her hands. "How about we let Kaden rest? Let's go. You can visit him later."

Mom leaned forward as the chatter started, kissing my cheek. Dad ruffled my hair. Eadlyn led Osten out by the shoulder, taking a piece of candy. Josie glanced back at me before she smiled, waving.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kaden," she said.

And then she walked out, closing the double-doors. I let out a breath.

That did _not_ go as planned.

* * *

 **Okay, so after I posted the second chapter, I saw that reviews were back up- thankfully!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I already have chapter 4 typed up and there's a fluffy scene that I like! Well, thank you for reading. I do hope you all liked this chapter, it was the first from Kaden's point-of-view! :)**

 **Thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Guest_

 _AmeValdez_

 _Nina98_

 _Guest_

 _Guest_

 _Maida_

 _CRAZIEGRACIE_

 _Guest_

 _Mamba80_

 _Guest:_ You can find it on the Selection Wiki! :)

 **Bye guys! Mwah!**

 **~Loveableheart**


	4. Of Rain and Dances

_2 weeks later..._

 **Josie's POV**

The invitations were set, the loopy ink on top drying. I had to hand it to myself, the handwriting looked pretty _fan_ -tastic. "Finished!" I called from my seat on the squishy couch, the rain pattering outside on the window.

"Who do we have?" Neena asked, flopping down beside me on the cushions. Her dark hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun that seemed far too complicated for the lazy, gray day.

"Let's see..." I spread out the envelopes carefully, making sure I didn't smear the ink across the creamy paper. "For our Bachelorette-slash-island-slash-girl party, we have..." I pointed to a marked envelope as I named off the guests. "Miss May, Mrs. Singer, and Astra. Oh, and I was wondering if we should invite Miss Leah."

"Leah?" Neena asked, raising her eyebrows. "Mr. Kota's wife?"

I bobbed my head, remembering the tentative relationship between Miss America and her eldest brother. They'd come for a Christmas or two on occasion, and Kota had been positively rude at times. But then, Leah would be there and he would calm down and recall his manners. He was slowly acting more and more like a gentleman. "I like Leah Singer, she's sweet. And, I mean, Kota's getting a wedding invitation of course, so I just thought..."

"We can ask Miss America how she feels," Neena said wisely, smiling at me in reassurance.

I smiled back warmly, happy to be getting used to have Neena around me each day. "So, altogether we'll have: the Bride-To-Be, you, me, my mom, Miss Lucy, Miss May, Mrs. Singer, Astra, and _maybe_ Leah." I pursed my lips. "What about Princess Camille?"

"Oh!" Neena said, her eyes lighting up. "That's true! Camille and Ahren are coming for the wedding. We'll have to get them to come a week earlier, then." Suddenly, Neena let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her head back. "I have so much to do for this wedding! You'd think a happy day wouldn't cause this much confusion, but it totally does. Lady Brice is taking care of the finances, press, and details- like the color of the bows or whatever. I'm in charge of the guest list, coordinating flights, and room arrangements."

"I'm sure Lady Brice would help you if you asked," I said, propping my chin up with my hand.

Neena nodded. "She already offered. But I want to do this, prove that I can without her assistance. Plus, Eadlyn would catch wind and I don't want her lifting a finger, not even when she's getting her nails painted."

I smirked, about to make a comment about Eadlyn already not lifting a finger before I shook my head. _No._ Spiteful comments were not allowed. "Well, I'll help you. I'm still on mail duty. I like this kind of planning stuff." I smoothed a crease in the corner of one of the envelopes lovingly. "Besides, you clearly need the support. I'll sort out the stuff with who's in what room and the decorations for the island party... plus keeping it a secret."

Neena glanced over me, her smiling softening before she genuinely grinned. "Thanks, Josie. You know, you're not as much of a pain as you used to be."

"So I've heard," I muttered, rolling my eyes before I smiled back. "But I'm happy to help."

"You guys!" someone called, running into the doorway. It was Osten. "They're dancing again."

I giggled, setting the envelopes aside on the couch. "Your parents dance whenever it rains, you know that."

Osten waved his hand quickly. "No, no. I mean Eady and Erik. They're making googly-eyes at each other, too." He leaned over and gagged.

I glanced at Neena as her eyes widened before we both leapt up the same time. Osten saw us and turned, running ahead through the marble hallways, out feet occasionally padding over lush rugs. Portraits and ferns, benches and busts all blended together as we skipped up stairs, up and up until we reached the roof door. It was thrown open, rain splashing onto the steps.

The roof of the Palace was transformed by the summer storm into a world of water. The raindrops leaped and bounced across the stone, the downpour seeming to douse all of Illéa. Gray clouds let out the clear water, the smell fresh and delicious.

Then, dancing out there like always, were the former king and queen. Maxon's face was set in laughter, water dripping off his ears as he spun America, her hair stringy, billowing gown pressed to her ankles. She was giggling, kissing his nose as she went up on her tip-toes, barefoot. It was picture of soul mates, through and through. Whenever I saw them dancing, my heart swelled, doing a fluttery little dance with them.

The cool, outdoor air washed over me as I peered over at Eadlyn and Erik who weren't looking anywhere else but at each other's eyes, despite the rain running down their faces. It was if there was no other human being on Earth- only them. Eadlyn's knee-length, pink dress had turned fuchsia in the rain, and Erik had abandoned his blazer, leaving it on the roof siding.

"What did I tell you?" Osten lamented, shaking his head. "It's so gross."

Neena swatted his shoulder playfully before footsteps sounded behind us. I turned to see Miss Lucy and General Leger dash up the steps. "We saw you all running!" Miss Lucy said. "What's going o-" she stopped when her eyes fell on Erik and Eadlyn. Tears suddenly pooled in her eyes as she pressed a hand against her mouth.

General Leger laughed, turning to Lucy before he entwined his fingers with her free hand and led her out into the rain. In seconds, they were dancing, Miss Lucy laughing as General Leger picked her up, swinging her around.

"Osten," I said to the little boy. "Go get them."

He blinked up at me. "Who?"

I grinned. " _Everyone._ "

He gave a little teasing smile, but listened and walked back down the steps before I turned to Neena, beaming. "Let's join this party." She laughed as we ran out amongst the others. Rain washed over my hair, soaking into my fuzzy socks and sweater. I tucked my hair behind my ears, tilting my head towards the sky as I let cold water kiss my cheeks. I loved rain. I was so thankful for these little storms.

"I do a killer jig!" Neena yelled over the noise.

I giggled. "My robot is top-notch!"

Just like that, we broke into a dance-off, seeing who had the most ridiculous moves. My disco was better than Neena's spazzy Cotton-eye Joe, but I was no match for her classy Jitterbug.

Suddenly someone brushed past me, laughing brightly. I turned to see Mom wave as she and Dad headed towards part of the roof. Dad dipped Mom so low, her hair almost brushed the floor. She laughed again, clutching him around the neck, her scarred hands fading into the rain. I grinned as Neena looked over at Osten and bent down, the two of them dancing around in a circle.

I laughed, looking around at these people, the ones that I loved with all my heart. A pang hit me as I suddenly realized that Kile wasn't here. He would've given me his hand with that smile of his, that silly one, and ask me to dance. I gulped, my smile fading as I remembered him being in another Province, somewhere maybe sunny right now. He was probably building a house, which I had to admit was pretty good.

My eyes caught on someone, a person standing in the doorway. My smile came back as I walked back towards the stairs, stepping out of the rain and flurry of dancing. "Hey Kaden," I greeted, leaning against the wall across from him.

He gave me a half-smile in return.

"Why aren't you there dan-" I froze mid-sentence, noticing as he tucked his broken arm and non-waterproof cast closer to his stomach, looking down shyly. "Oh."

It had terrified me, watching as Kaden and Pegasus ran through the grass of the grounds, and then as Pegasus jumped and Kaden fell. He didn't even move when he hit the ground. I started shouting for help, of course. For a moment - for an actual moment - I thought he might've been-

I drew in a steadying breath. "Well, that's okay." I shrugged with a grin. "I'm not that great of a dancer anyway. Your whole family, though, I think you all have some dancing talent streak."

Kaden finally laughed at that, lifting his eyes back to mine. I stayed still in the comfortable silence, just looking back. Silence was awkward sometimes (especially considering how talkative I was,) but this quiet seemed peaceful, like neither of us needed to break the sound of the rain pouring down in a sheet next to us. Kaden eyes drifted to the side of my face for a moment, catching on something.

I suddenly felt embarrassed. Maybe he didn't think the silence was as nice as I did.

Then he took a hesitant step forward, lifting his good hand. "You... you have some hair..."

"Huh?" I muttered as his fingertips brushed my cheekbone.

Without warning, a crack of lightning crashed outside, lighting up the sky in a yellow-white flash. I gasped, Kaden and I leaping as far from the doorway as we could, catching ourselves on the railing near the stairs. My heart raced, beating so quickly it was like I'd run a race.

I glanced up at Kaden as he looked back at me before I giggled, shaking my head. "I was not expecting that."

Kaden smiled a little, amused at my reaction before he chuckled, shaking his head too.

" _Oookay_ , lightening means we go inside," someone said as they walked under the dry doorway. General Leger laughed as he and Lucy walked past us and down the stairs, leaving a trail of watery footprints.

Neena walked in with Osten on her back, and Mom and Dad came through arm-in-arm. Eadlyn and Erik were whispering to each other as they walked past, but I could only catch snippets of _asparagus_ and unintelligible Finnish.

When I glanced back out at the rain, Miss America had her forehead against Mr. Maxon's chest, her eyes tilted up. He murmured something, pressing his lips against the top of her head as she closed her eyes.

I smiled, watching the little moment before I became aware of Kaden behind me, watching them as well. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, his gaze on his parents.

My cheekbone tingled without warning, and I brushed the rebellious piece of hair back behind my ear.

* * *

 **Again, this chapter was pretty fun to write. I hadn't exactly planned that Jaden/Kosie moment, but I like it. THEY'RE JUST SO CUTE! WAAAAAAH!**

 **Also, shout-out to, like, almost every other main couple in The Selection series. Maxmerica, you guys. WOO-HOO! What are Lucy and Aspen? Laspen? What are Marlee and Carter? Carlee?**

 **... it works.**

 **Well, I really hope that you liked this chapter. What else would you like to see? More of the plot with the political changes in** **Illéa** **, Lady Brice, Eadlyn and Erik, Kaden's relationship with his siblings? WHAT? Thanks for the recent suggestions about what you want featured in this story!**

 **I also think that the characters are almost in July now. So. Yeah. We're about a month from the wedding!**

 **Thanks for reading! Also, thank you to our reviewers:**

 _Mabma80_

 _Nina98_

 _LostAngelx123_

 _niki_

 _Monkeypin1_

 **I hope you all have week full of blessings!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Loveableheart**


	5. Of Guests and Parties

_One month and one week later..._

 **Josie's POV**

Streamers? _Check._

Sarongs? _Check._

Fabulous music? _Check._

Digital movies? _Check._

Runway? _Check._

Fun clothes? _Check._

Sleeping bags? _Check._

Island décor? _Check._

Delicious my-mouth-is-watering food waiting in the kitchen? _Double Check._

I finished scribbling on my clipboard, the paper full of little swooshes confirming my party-planning capabilities. One of the bonus rooms had been transformed from a stately suite with fluffy carpet, wide windows, and pale furniture to a tropical paradise. Colorful streamers in every color of the rainbow hung from the ceiling, looping from wall to wall; lush flowers bloomed on podiums, scenting the room in sweet perfumes; a sleek stereo was set up with music already loaded, ready to play for the white runway in the middle of the room with baskets of silly clothes sitting next to it. A ruffled table was waiting for the food- the final touch.

Smoothing the silky (yet actually comfy cotton,) sarongs over my arm, I settled them on a wing-back chair and headed into the hall, making sure to shut the door tight.

Tonight, we'd celebrate our little bride on her last night before the wedding. After this, her and Erik would leave on their honeymoon to France, leaving for two weeks before they returned. I was jittery with nerves- and a little franticness.

The Palace had become a hub of activity, buzzing like a royal beehive this past week. August was only three days in, but there was a large number of guests staying for the wedding.

Seven days before, the Queen Mum arrived like a hurricane, per the norm. Magda Singer called attention, drifting into the Palace with Miss May who had been on vacation in Likely. They'd settled in, and the next day marked the arrival of the Orders family.

Husband of Miss America's late sister, Mr. James and his two children lit up the family. Astra, older than me at 20, was a statuesque ballerina with a long neck, bun of brown hair, and warm smile. Her younger brother, Leo, was full of laughter and had a head of honey hair.

The day after that, Gerad Singer arrived and had lots of whispery business with Eadlyn (I resisted eavesdropping.)

The next day, Erik's parents arrived. The Koskinen's, Berget and Arvik, were very different. Berget was rounder with a sassy, strong personality that rivaled Mrs. Singers'. Yet, she had a certain warmth around her that seemed to radiate to each and every person she spoke to. Arvik was more like Erik, quiet and reserved with a shy smile, who seemed most happy sitting quietly as he observed the others. The two clicked like puzzle pieces.

Three days before today, it was calm with some of Mr. Maxon's family arriving, mostly aunts and cousins. Neena and I spent most of the day watching news feed of political figures from other countries landing in Illéa, moving to their elite hotels, probably eating caviar and mousse cakes. I had a Pop-tart and some pickles.

Then, Kota and Leah Singer arrived, and suddenly it was like standing on thin ice. Mr. Kota and Miss America had some falling out years ago that they refused to talk about, and their repairing relationship was tenuous at best. Already, two lamps and one unfortunate footstool had been broken in an argument, but the two had been civil since then. Miss Leah was an absolute doll with wide hazel eyes and a bright, unique laugh.

Yesterday, Ahren and Camille were scheduled to arrive but had yet to show.

As if on cue, a cheer rose from downstairs, jarring me from my thoughts. I frowned, turning around in the empty hall, wondering if another dignitary was visiting before the wedding to give some kind words to the family.

Neena poked her head around the corner, her face gleaming with a grin. "Josie! They're here! C'mon!"

I frowned, puzzled, before realization dawned on me. Tucking my clipboard and pencil under a bench cushion, I ran down the glossy halls, my flats squeaking loudly as I flew down the steps and around corners, chasing Neena's fleeting form.

We turned around a final corner and arrived in the entrance hall to find a mass of hugging forms, laughter bubbling around the crowd. I squinted into the mass, my heart thumping so loudly I could hear it in my ears. I caught a flash of blond hair and a smile before I gasped, tearing down the stairs past Neena. "Ahren!"

He turned from shaking Gerad's hand and saw me sprinting. For a moment, I wanted to throw myself into his arms and gush about the party he didn't know about, what I'd done for the celebration. But then I remembered Camille next to him, the focus on Eadlyn and Erik, and the lack of a nervous flutter in my heart. My feelings for Ahren were officially behind me, I knew. It seemed nice that my brain finally acknowledged that.

Ahren opened his arms, as if noticing a whole new me. "Josie!"

I giggled, running into him, wrapping my own limbs around his back. He still smelled like mint and soap, as usual. I pulled away from his suit jacket, grinning. "I'm so thankful your flight was safe!"

Suddenly, I recalled my manners with a start. I pivoted to Camille with an equally genuine smile. "Princess Camille, you look so wonderful!"

She beamed that signature smile of hers, practically blinding me - in a nice way. The girl seemed healthy, cheeks rosy, eyes bright, her chic blue gown without a ruffle out of place. "Hello, Josie. How have you been?" The French lilt in her voice hadn't changed at all.

"I've been great," I said amidst the flurry around me. "Planning." I winked subtly, Camille already in on the plan.

Neena's chilly hand suddenly grasped my elbow. She drifted next to me, already having greeted the two. "Princess, would you like to come freshen up with us?"

Camille gave us a knowing smile, aqua eyes glittering. Turning to Ahren, she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner in a bit."

Ahren nodded, not suspecting a thing. "Alright."

As pages carried their bags to their rooms and people drifted off to mingle before dinner in thirty minutes, Neena, Camille, and I skipped up the steps. "You needn't call me Princess," Camille eventually said, picking up her dress to run the steps like Cinderella fleeing _into_ the castle.

I cracked a smile. "Sorry... Camille."

We turned the corner, heading into the party room after I collected the clipboard and pencil from the under cushion. Camille gasped when she walked in, peering at the room in amazement. "Oh... Neena, darling, this is beautiful! So much _detail!_ "

Neena flashed me a smile. "Actually, this was Josie's doing. She took over party planning."

Camille turned, her skirts rustling. "You did a wonderful job, Josie, this party will be _magnifique_."

I blushed bashfully, waving my hand. "Stop."

Turning towards the sarongs, Neena lifted all twelve onto one of her arms. "We had the royal tailor design and cut all these. Each one is our individual measurements. She held up a violet dress, the white flowers patterned like delicate hibiscus on the fabric. "This one's mine."

I pointed to the hot pink, bird-of-paradise sarong. "This one's mine."

"And this one," Neena said, pointing to a rich, blue-hued dress, "is yours, Camille."

The blond gasped, clasping her hands with delight. She giggled, looking up at us like a little girl. "I want to wear it already!"

 _One hour later..._

Everyone was eating together tonight, the table a large mess of dozens of people and more food than I could eat. Words flew around, as common as air, people conversing in the occasional French and Finnish. I couldn't help but grin, staring at the thrilled faces all excited for the event in the coming day.

I picked up a piece of bread, remembering to save my appetite for that chocolate fountain.

"I don't think I've seen everyone together at once before."

I glanced over to my left where Kaden was sitting, marveling at the gathering around him.

I sat, thinking about it. Every single person in this room had a tie to the Singer family, no matter how loose or new. Each of us were entwined together, the threads of our lives joining in multiple times. And, today, they all connected, if only temporarily.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I think you're right."

"It's nice, even if everyone will leave later," Kaden added, glancing over at me.

I bobbed my head. "I know!" Chewing my food I smiled to myself. "But Eady has a real surprise waiting tonight."

"Hm?" Kaden asked.

I blinked, not realizing he'd heard me. Was I really that loud? (On second thought, of _course_ he heard me. _Quiet_ and _Josie_ just don't go together.) "Oh... um..."

"What surprise?" Kaden inquired, drinking some ginger ale with his casted arm, a slew of signatures scattered on it.

"It's... well, it's just... something." I clammed up, turning around in my seat, hyper-chewing the bread to a pulp.

"Oh," Kaden said, laughing a little, drawing my attention again. "It's like a secret or something?"

I shrugged with one shoulder. "Yeah. Sort of."

"So it's _not_ a secret?" Kaden teased.

"It is," I nodded. "I mean, it's not like _super_ secret. But a little."

Kaden tilted his head as he held my stare. "Can I know?"

I smirked. "Nope."

"Please?" he asked, giving a half-smile.

Looking at him, his brown eyes wide and earnest, his smile very _Kaden_ , my stomach flipped a little. I frowned at the sensation, glancing at my bread. What had just happened?

"What's wrong? Is the bread moldy again? I told Osten not to soak them in water this time," Kaden said, turning from me as he glanced at his brother.

"Um... no..." I mumbled, setting the piece down just for good measure. _That was odd..._

"Attention everyone! May I please have your attention!"

Kaden and I both turned to see Mr. Maxon stand up at the head of the table, a glass in his hand. The table quieted down, everyone hushing as he cleared his throat.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming. It is not every day that you are able to witness such a gathering of loving family. I am blessed with each and every one of you," Mr. Maxon began, gazing at us each in turn. "Twenty years ago, I met my the love of my life for the first time." He turned to look at Miss America who smiled lovingly up at him. A few "aww's" echoed around the table before Mr. Maxon resumed his speech. "I had been terrified by the ladies who would be coming for the Selection. America was anything but what I expected. Within our first conversation, she revealed that she did not wish to be at the Palace and said some... interesting things."

A few good-natured giggles spread around, America laughing the most.

"Nonetheless, she stole my heart. And, two years later, I met two others who stole my heart. Our first children: Eadlyn and Ahren. The twins were a handful, of course, Eadlyn determined from the beginning, Ahren never failing to be a source of joy. Later, they were joined by Kaden and Osten, two others who expanded the love encompassing our family. Many years later, Ahren found the love of his life. And I'm so glad to have a second daughter."

Ahren and Camille shared a blissful look, the two seeming to have a connection that exceeded words.

"And now our Eady has found who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Truth be told, I was surprised when she told me who she chose. But, I am full of happiness at her decision. I don't think she could have chosen any other to give her heart to." Mr. Maxon swallowed, smiling down at his daughter, holding Erik's hand on the table. "Eadlyn, you were the first child of ours who I held. Your mother and I, we looked at you and you opened your eyes, unafraid to look right back. The world has tried to scare you, I know, but every time you give it that fierce look back. I know I can't always protect you and remind you of how much good is out there, so I'm thankful that you've found someone who can. And who you will do the same for."

Sniffles sounded, Miss Lucy dabbing at her eyes, even General Ledger looking teary-eyed. Mom was leaning against Dad's shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks unashamed. Eadlyn's lip was wobbling.

 _Don't cry..._ I begged myself. _Don't cry..._

"My Eadlyn, my princess," Mr. Maxon said. "By tomorrow afternoon, I will have given you away. But I want you to remember that you will always be my little girl." He lifted his glass. "To Eadlyn and Erik!"

I grabbed my glass, lifting it up along with the rest of the others. Glasses rose into the air, sparkling under the chandelier. I couldn't help it... my eyes misted a little. "To Eadlyn and Erik!"

With that, we each took a sip. I pursed my lips at the tang of lemon water, watching as Miss America wiped her watery eyes and Eadlyn stood up, pulling her father into a bear hug.

 _1 hour later..._

"Where are we going? Guys, what's going on?"

"You'll find out!"

Eadlyn huffed, confused yet smiling (probably from the kiss she and Erik shared when they said their good-night's.) Neena and I had hidden behind a particularly leafy fern, waiting for them to part ways. But each time it seemed like they were going to, they would start talking again. It must have taken half an hour before Eadlyn walked around the corner and right into our ambush.

We tugged Eadlyn by her wrists towards the bonus room doors before we let go, Neena going to the door handles. I beamed at Eadlyn.

She frowned, pointing at the doors. "You both do realize that's a guest suite, right? Nobody's staying here."

"That's what you think," I laughed.

Eadlyn listed her head, confused.

Neena opened one of the doors, revealing a pitch-black room. I motioned to Eadlyn. "Follow along if you please."

She shuffled in behind me, placing a hesitant palm on my back as we entered the room, light streaming in through the open doorway onto the carpet. I heard Eadlyn fumbling around for the light-switch with her free hand. "I'm so confused. Can one of you explain-"

The lights flared to life with a _click_ and nine ladies leapt up with cheers and yells of surprise.

Eadlyn screamed at the top of her lungs.

I covered my ears, giggling as the others laughed as well, Eadlyn calming down. She pressed her hands against her chest, taking in deep breaths like she might pass out.  
"Wha... what is wrong with... with... _what?_ "

I laughed, lowering my arms. "To congratulate you on being married-"

"-we decided to throw you a tropical-themed bachelorette party," Neena finished, throwing her arms open at the mass of ladies who swarmed Eadlyn, crushing her into hugs and kisses. "Well, we all did."

A smile split Eadlyn's face as she giggled a little. "You did this for me? I... I didn't even think..."

"That was the point," I assured her as Camille held up the red sarong with golden flowers instead of white.

"For you," Camille said.

Eadlyn looked at all the others wearing their own knee-length, halter-top dresses like a mess of multi-colored candy. Mrs. Koskinen was in orange, Mrs. Singer in yellow, Mom in periwinkle, Miss America in teal, Miss May in amber, Miss Lucy in chartreuse, Astra in indigo, Leah in powder-pink, Camille in her blue.

Eadlyn looked at us all in a sweeping gaze, her dark eyes widening before she covered her mouth with a hand. Tears flooded her eyes.

I froze, a terrified shock running through me. Did Eadlyn not like the party?

But then she tossed her arms around Miss America. "Mommy, I love it!" Eadlyn cried, laughing at the same time as she moved, hugging each of us.

"She'll cry even harder when she sees the food," I joked to Neena, nodding at the table of pineapple, mango, kiwi, and other fruits and smoothies with bowls of buttery popcorn, ruby strawberries, and a bubbling chocolate fountain in miniature.

Eadlyn turned, seeing us. She wiped her eyes quickly, drawing herself up to correct posture again. Sniffling hard, she smiled. "You both, huh?"

I shrugged, shifting my footing with an awkward smile. "Can't get away from us, your Queenliness."

Eadlyn choked on laughter, throwing her olive limbs around us both. I giggled, smooshed into her shoulder before she let go of us, gazing at our clothes. "Oh! We need to change!"

"Right-o," I nodded, turning to Astra. "Can you start the music? We'll be back in five."

Astra nodded and I picked up my pink sarong, skipping out of the room. Neena and Eadlyn hooked a left, and then another towards the powder room at the end of the hall. I stepped to follow them before a woman's voice stopped me.

"Is everything okay? Is anyone hurt? I heard screaming!"

I turned around to find Lady Brice rushing up the steps, wild-eyed. She noticed me. "Josie! Are you hurt? What happened? I was delivering some of the last minute wedding payments downstairs and I heard a scream-"

"Oh," I laughed, waving her concern away dismissively. "No one's hurt. We're celebrating with Eadlyn and we surprised her."

"We?" Lady Brice asked, raising her brown eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yes, the other ladies. We're throwing Eadlyn a bachelorette party."

"Oh." Lady Brice glanced past me in surprise as music started playing (Choosing Yesterday, naturally, my favorite band.)

With a start, I realized how that sounded. All of us celebrating with Eadlyn, at a party. I hadn't even thought of Lady Brice. Clearing my throat, I smiled. "Lady Brice, would you like to join us?"

"Me?" she asked, even more surprised.

I nodded, meaning every word. "Of course. Eadlyn would be so happy to see you!"

"I couldn't, really-" she protested.

"I insist," I argued, my tone surprisingly final.

She gulped, suddenly picking at her pantsuit. "I'm not even dressed for it."

I shrugged. "It's a party. We'll be wearing plenty of crazy clothes during the fashion show."

"Fashion show?" she inquired, her mouth turning up into an amused smile.

I grinned, knowing a thirteenth guest had joined our party.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update my story. I was helping at VBS for 5 days (little kids are crazy - and cute) and I was pretty tired. I've been sick lately, and a little lazy, but I got some motivation to type up this chapter last night. Thank you all for your support and patience, it means a lot. ;)**

 **So, this chapter didn't have a lot of Kosie fluff, no, and neither will the next chapter which is the wedding. Sorry about that. However, we'll have some Eadrik fluff, of course, and it should be a fun chapter. I'm going to split the POV's for it between Josie and Kaden.**

 **BUT THEN! The chapter after that is going to be Josie's POV and I'm planning something- with some Kosie fluff. (Evil chuckle *wrings hands maniacally*) I'm excited for the chapter and I hope you look forward to it.**

 **Other than that... I don't really know if there's anything else to say. Any more suggestions for what I should do? It could be something totally random like "catching butterflies" or something. Thanks for the ideas you guys have already given.**

 **Also, thank you millions for the reviews. I'm so happy that there are so many, you guys are fabulous! Imaginary chocolate fountains to you all. So, on that note, thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Mabma80_

 _Lissie51:_ My updating schedule fluxes, but I'll try to update this story weekly. These past few weeks have been my little break, we'll just say. :)

 _AmeValdez_

 _Niki_

 _Roses323_

 _Rafael:_ I'm going to build up their relationship before a kiss. But don't worry, it'll happen!

 _LostAngelx123:_ Thank you! That's so sweet! :D

 **Alright dahlings, I'll be going. I'm excited to write the next two chapters. Bye! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~ Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**


	6. Of Brides and Weddings

_The next day..._

 **Josie's POV**

I always imagined the morning of a wedding being calm, happy, and peaceful.

Turns out, Eadlyn's was chaos.

"Have you seen my shoes? I HAD MY SHOES YESTERDAY!" Miss May yelled, scrambling around Eadlyn's large bedroom, throwing open boxes, casting tissue paper behind her.

I gulped, trying not to get bowled over by one of the many girls in the room. Eadlyn had declined at having maids in her room to help her prepare, insisting that five of us girls were just fine.

Bet she regretted that now.

I gazed around at everyone, people running around as if the world was ending.

"I feel like there's itching powder in my dress!" Neena screeched, clawing at her back, her face contorted. "Does anyone know if Osten is behind this?"

Camille muttered to herself in French, trying to gingerly smooth out the veil on the fluffy bed, possibly the only safe haven in the room.

Eadlyn's bedroom was beautiful with soft white carpet, a hand-sewn comforter on her bed, family pictures on the walls, vanity and wardrobes covered in clothes and the like. Her giant closet was off-limits still, understandable after the many outfits I'd swiped. Her tiara shelf was intact as well, no headpiece missing.

The windows let in giant streams of golden morning light, the whole thing seemingly blissful until you looked at the six girls in the room. Miss May was still searching for her AWOL shoes, Neena was scratching her sides, Astra was trying finish plaiting her hair, and I was standing as still as a statue, Camille the only tranquil one in the room.

Well, Eadlyn seemed okay. She gazed at herself in the vanity mirror, trying to decide between eye shadow colors. She noticed me looking, our eyes meeting in the glass. Eadlyn smiled, holding up the color palettes. "Are you free, Josie?"

I grinned, sweeping over to her. "Definitely."

"Which one? I like the copper a lot, but it might be too much. The rose, though, seems too delicate. Too... _pink_ for my dress," Eadlyn reasoned as if eyeshadow was the way to world peace. "Something... to make my eyes stand out."

I pursed my lips as she smoothed her blue satin robe. Her dress was safe in the said closet, Hale's amazing design waiting. "Eadlyn, I don't think you should wear any eyeshadow."

She glanced at me as if I'd just suggested she go eat Miss May's shoes. "Huh?"

I shrugged. "Erik's not going to care if you show up with copper or rose eyeshadow. And trust me - it's not necessary. Be yourself. If you want to express yourself with makeup, go for it." I smiled. "But don't think you need any to be beautiful."

Eadlyn gazed over at me, her eyes watching me move. I faltered under her stare. "I-I mean-"

"No," she said, her lips curving up into a small smile. "You're right."

"Oh," I said, breathing out in relief. "Thanks."

"But I'm going to wear some lip-gloss," Eadlyn said with a firm nod, picking up a blush-toned, sparkly tube. "Because, of course-"

"Glitter," we chorused before breaking into giggles.

"Josie! Stop moving your head so much, you'll mess up your hair!" Astra called, rushing over to me as she patted my hair gently, cooing at it. I suddenly questioned the sanity of the Singer families even more.

"Done!" Camille cheered, smoothing her hands over the gauzy veil, grinning at me. " _Oui_ , Josie?"

" _Oui,_ " I nodded as Astra moved give Eadlyn's hair a few final checks and tweaks. Her dark hair was in several waves and plaits, moving over her head into a side bun, flowing. I self-consciously touched my own plait before Neena put her arm around me, scratching her elbow.

"You look fine," she assured, smiling.

I smiled back, glancing at the dresses we (minus Eadlyn) were all wearing. Camille, Astra, and Neena were bridesmaids, Camille being the Bridesmaid of Honor. The three of them wore red gowns, each one strapless yet modest with a white, chiffon wrap. The dresses went out into a small pouf with tulle at the bottom, mid-shin. Their shoes were white sandals, matching snowy flowers decorating their hair.

Miss May was wearing a simple blue gown with a shimmery belt, her fiery hair up in a twist and yet managed to look glamorous all the same.

My dress was in bright summer colors, the milky outfit with brushstrokes of blues, greens, yellows, oranges, and pinks. My necklace was a pendant, bright purple like my gladiator sandals.

Neena took a white flower from her own black hair and tucked it into mine, grinning. I smiled back, feeling Eadlyn's wedding start to come together.

Astra guided Eadlyn off to the closet to get her dress as Miss May squealed in triumph, managing to find her shoes.

We all waited, chatting about how the boys were getting along, prepping Erik in his bedroom. Hale had designed Erik's suit as well as Eady's dress, Eadlyn sketching out her bridesmaids gowns. Of course, the bride's own wardrobe was kept under wraps.

The closet doors opened behind us, Astra walking out, her face lit up in a brilliant smile. The four of us held our breath, turning to look at Eadlyn as she stepped out of the closet, her eyes rising to meet ours.

My breath caught in my throat, staring at the girl I had once said I hated and now considered a friend. Her dress was delicate, yet rich with waterfalls of white fabric falling, moving into a long train. Her dress went up into a high sweetheart neckline, the bodice jeweled and glittering. Elbow-length gloves were made of shiny satin, catching the light in soft glints. Her shoes - white heels - were hidden beneath the rippling fabric.

Eadlyn smiled a little. "Well? How do I look?"

Miss May bursting into tears was all the confirmation Eady needed. Camille stepped up, the veil fluttering in her hands until she walked behind Eadlyn and draped it over her, shrouding the queen. Astra stepped across the room, retrieving Eadlyn's favorite tiara before she carried it over, setting it atop Eadlyn's head.

Eadlyn turned, watching herself in the mirror. Her smile twitched, taking on a strange edge before it disappeared, her mouth screwing up. She laid a hand on her stomach. "Ugh..." Suddenly, Eadlyn tossed her veil on top of her tiara, leaned over a trashcan and threw up her breakfast.

We all gasped, shocked into silence.

But Eadlyn just straightened up, took a napkin from the vanity and patted her mouth before she smiled at us. "Alright. To the wedding. After I brush my teeth."

 _Twenty minutes later..._

" _Kile!_ "

I flew down the stairs, not caring what anyone else thought of me. I just ran for my brother. He turned, his blue eyes finding me before he opened his arms wide into a hug. I slammed into him, laughing and crying and the same time as Kile hugged me so tight, I could barely breathe. "You're - here - I - missed you - so - _much!_ " I said between gaspy sobs.

Kile held me, smelling like mint and balsam wood. "I'm missed you, too. You have no idea."

I drew away from him, wiping my eyes before I smiled, composing myself. I swept my hands to my dress. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," Kile answered with a grin.

I looked at his suit, dark with a red tie. "You don't look half bad yourself. Oh. Sorry about your shoulder," I said, motioning to a mark my tears had left.

He shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see you again." He pulled me into a second, short hug.

"So, is Eadlyn ready?" Erik asked from behind Kile. I peeped my head up, the rest of the party guests mingling in the hallway, waiting for the limousines to take us to the church. Erik gave a nervous smile, fixing his blue tie. He looked fabulous with his hair fixed and suit sharp. But most of all, his eyes were lit up like lightbulbs, his face so happy I was almost blinded.

"Yep," I chirped, clasping my hands. "She's waiting upstairs for us all to leave to the church first. You have to wait until she walks down the aisle to see her."

"Right," he breathed, nodding. "I know."

"And admire my dress design," Hale piped up with a grin.

"Of course," I nodded.

"I, for one," Mrs. Singer added, "am excited for the cake. HENRI, YOU BAKED IT, RIGHT?"

Miss America flinched next to her mother, smoothing her powder-blue dress. "Mom," she said patiently. "He can hear you just fine."

"No problem," Henri smiled, his curly hair as blond as ever, his expression boyish. "I bake cake ten layers. Lots of frosting and sugar."

"I like hearing that," I nodded, looping my arm through Kile's.

"I KNEW IT!" We glanced over to find Osten doubled over with laughter, Neena scratching her shoulder.

Miss America just sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"He said he put itching powder in my dress!" Neena shrieked.

Miss America fisted her hands on her hips. "Osten, what have I told you about itching powder?"

Osten stopped laughing, his face coloring with shame as he looked at his shoes. "Only in Uncle Gerad's clothes..."

" _What?!_ " Mr. Gerad gasped, looking horrified. And like he suddenly had to itch his arms.

"C'mon, Neena," Miss America said, pulling the girl along. "Let's hurry. You can borrow one of my dresses."

Some of the crowd chuckled at the incident, Kile turning to talk to Erik and Henri. I turned, noticing Kaden watching his little brother. "He's an evil genius, huh?"

Kaden glanced over at me, surprised. "Oh. Um, yeah. Sort of. He filled my toothpaste with green icing once."

I giggled. "That's sort of clever."

"And horrible for brushing your teeth," Kaden said, cracking a smile. He fidgeted with his suit sleeve, a black to match Erik. Kaden looked nice with his blond hair slicked, tie matching a robin's egg. His cast was gone, cut off two weeks ago.

"Alright! Limos are here!" Mr. Maxon called, cueing the wedding party to talk even louder, an excited buzz filling to the room.

 _Two hours later..._

 **Kaden's POV**

The crowd stood up the second the music began. A room full of family, friends, and distinguished guests all rose for Eady, a bride. My sister. A bride.

I waited at the altar with Henri, the Best Man, and Kile, all of us behind Erik as he stood anxiously, the music swelling around us.

Mom gave me a last smile before she turned with the rest of the audience in the church pews, pivoting towards the mahogany doors adorned with flowers and ribbons, like the rest of the church. Light spilled in through the stained glass windows depicting Biblical scenes, speckling the white runway with rainbows of color.

And then Eadlyn was there at the end of the aisle. I smiled at the sight of her, chin up confidently with a hint of unease in her smile that only a sibling could notice. Dad clutched her arm, the two of them walking slowly down the aisle to the tune of the song. Guests swooned as she walked by, a few ladies tearing up, dabbing their eyes.

Camille followed Eadlyn, holding the train of her gown. Behind her, Neena and Astra walked with their pink, red, and white bouquets of flowers. Eadlyn's was matching, just with way more flowers.

Eadlyn locked eyes under her veil with Erik, the two of them seeming to forget their anxiety. They both relaxed, focusing on the other, the rest of us forgotten.

Eadlyn and Dad stopped at the end of the aisle, Eadlyn kissing Dad's cheek through her veil. He kissed the top of her hand, smiling at her. Slowly, Dad placed Eady's hand in Erik's, giving Erik a smile. Then, Dad took a seat next to Mom who leaned her head on his shoulder.

Eadlyn stepped up to the altar, holding Erik's hand, Camille arranging the train of her gown before the bridesmaids all lined up behind our bride. Eadlyn glanced at the blue sash Erik wore over his black suit that denoted him as a future prince of Illéa before she met his eyes with a grin, whispering something I couldn't hear.

Then the ceremony began, the bishop smiling at the couple.

 _Forty-five minutes later..._

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Erik Koskinen!"

Everyone in the ballroom cheered as Eady and Erik walked through the tall doorway, laughing and waving, holding hands like they had been for the past hour or so. However, now Eadlyn and Erik both had golden bands on their ring fingers.

My sister. A wife.

They walked into the ballroom, some petals still in their hair from when they left the church, the crowd showering them with the stuff.

It didn't take long for the reception to get into swing, half the guests crying at the sight of Eadlyn in Dad's arms during the father-daughter dance and bursting out laughing when Osten stuck his head into the giant punch fountain (Mom was horrified.)

Everyone was enjoying the festivities, watching as Eadlyn and Erik cut into their buttercream cake, a towering, frosted piece with spun-sugar flowers and edible pearls. Dad told jokes to a crowd of foreign dignitaries, Mom greeted old friends from Italy, Aunt May laughed with Grandma Singer, Erik's family conversed in Finnish, and even Uncle Kota and Aunt Leah held hands as they admired everything.

I glanced around the ballroom at the swirling party, so many people wishing the couple well. My eyes snagged on a particular guest, spinning around with a bright smile on her face. Josie giggled as Kile - back from banishment for the day - twirled her around and around until she fell against him.

I smiled before a figure slid in front of me, blocking my view. I look up from my seat to find Eadlyn holding out her palm. "Care to dance, Kaden?"

I smirked. "Did Erik get tired of you stepping on his feet?"

Eadlyn arched an eyebrow, her smile curving. "If I wasn't weighed down by ten pounds of satin, we'd have a serious dance battle."

I burst out laughing, standing up before I took her arm, guiding her out to the marble dance floor with the others. Astra was a star, her ballet skills showing as she danced with Henri; the Ledgers were in the middle of a waltz despite the fast music playing; Camille and Ahren talked through their dance, not seeming to care about the others.

"So," I said as Eadlyn and I moved to the beat of the peppy music. "Do you feel married?"

Eadlyn giggled. "To be honest, I feel more like a bride than a royal. _Your Majesty_ is gone for today, and I'm _very_ happy about that. Erik won't have to deal with the title until after our honeymoon when the coronation takes place."

I smiled, the two of us quieting as we danced. I glanced past my sister, watching as Josie beamed at Kile.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Eadlyn asked, not even having to turn to see who I was looking at.

I flushed, looking down. "No, it's fine."

"Kaden," Eadlyn said, her smile turning into a smirk. "Seriously? It's just Josie. You've known her since the day you were born!"

But it was different. She wasn't _just Josie_. I glanced over at her again, the song winding down.

"You're the same boy who read half of Illéan law before the age of ten, beat his fencing teacher after two months of lessons, and refuses to back down from challenges," Eadlyn said. "And the Kaden I know wouldn't back down from asking a girl to dance."

I looked up at my sister.

She smiled gently. "Really. He wouldn't."

My heart thumped, but instead of shirking away I straightened up and pressed her into a hug. "Incase I haven't reminded you lately, I sort of love you."

"I sort of love you, too," she laughed before nudging me along. "Now go! Ask her or I'll ask her for you."

I took a deep breath, fixing my suit jacket. As Kile and Josie hugged at the end of the song, I walked towards them, growing more and more confident. I could already imagine us dancing, holding Josie, seeing her smile at me.

I stepped towards Josie, opening my mouth to speak-

Someone moved in front of me.

I blinked in surprise, watching as Leo offered Josie his hand. "Want to dance?" he asked her.

"Sure," Josie answered brightly, flashing Kile a smile before she started to leave with Leo. As she walked by, her eyes moved to me, another smile lighting up her face.

"Hey, Kaden," she said, waving with her free hand.

I gaped like a fish out of water, stunned as another song started and Leo held Josie instead of me holding her.

Then, I remembered where I was and closed my mouth, turning away. I tried to not look disappointed as I walked back to Eadlyn who gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Kaden."

I shook my head, trying to smile. "Don't worry about it."

Eadlyn held out her hand again. "In that case, let's have another dance."

I took her hand, the two of us together again.

Prince and Queen. Brother and Sister.

* * *

 **And the wedding is finished! Huzzah! And poor Kaden, he's so sweet. Leo is his cousin, by the way, and before you freak out - no, he is not a love interest for Josie. ;)**

 **I don't think I have much to say... I'm debating writing a chapter for Erik's coronation, but I think I might just skip it and mention it later as having happened. I don't really feel like writing another fancy celebration - that next one is going to be lots of fun! Or, at least, I hope. With some swoon. Maybe. Which brings me to another question: should I write a chapter between then and now? Because I think I might, I feel like the story needs it.**

 **We'll see. Tell me what you think.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks bunches for all the sweet reviews! On that note, thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Sabinethafangirl_

 _AmeValdez_

 _LostAngelx123_ : Thank you! :D A pillow-fight is great idea, I agree!

 **Please review, I like them so much! Thank you for reading. Bye!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**


	7. Of Parliament and Stars

_One month later..._

 **Kaden's POV**

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

"Come in!"

I turned the doorknob, smiling at Eadlyn as she sat at her desk, glancing up from papers. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, flashing a grin before her gaze drifted back to the creamy sheets on the wooden desk. "What're you up to?"

I closed the office door behind me, inhaling the scent of oak and cherry wood (as well Eadlyn's perfume) that constantly seemed to permeate the room as of late. The large windows threw evening sun into the office, gleaming off the glass of wooden cabinets and spilling onto the ornate rugs. The whole thing was a mix of elegance and comfort, designed by King Clarkson - our grandfather - but had been changed since his reign.

I peered at the small photograph on the wall of our grandparents, thinking about the two people I'd never gotten to meet. Our grandmother looked a lot like Eadlyn with the same olivey pallor and intelligent eyes, but Amberly had a sort of maternal warmth about her even in the image. She beamed from ear-to-ear in the picture, frozen in time, Clarkson's arms around her waist. He was barely smiling in the image, but it was there. Dad said that his mother brought out the best in Clarkson, but he usually didn't spend time talking about his father.

"Kaden?"

I snapped back to Eadlyn, blinking. "Sorry. Dad just wanted me to drop off some more messages he received from New Asia in congratulations."

I dropped the little packet of official letters onto her desk, each one of them addressing our family. After Eadlyn and Erik had returned from their French honeymoon two weeks ago, Erik was coronated in a giant celebration, yet one more intimate than Eady's. He was now Erik Koskinen, Prince Consort of Illéa. His Majesty wasn't any different from the same Erik, though, which I found to be a relief. Power went to people's heads, but he stayed calm - Eadlyn had made the right choice.

"Thanks," she said, not looking up. She furrowed her brows at the papers in that way she always did when faced with a tough problem.

"What are you reading?" I asked, shifting my footing.

Eadlyn sighed. "It's some of the new policies I'm thinking of passing, to establish our parliament. I've been studying other constitutional monarchies, trying to glean what I want for ours while keeping things relatively simple to lessen the shock."

"Can I help?" I asked her, already moving around the desk, picking up a sheet of paper.

"Sure," she nodded, smiling up at me.

I smiled back before I read the paper. "This parliament is similar to Swendway's..." I murmured, remembering the times that I'd pored over books, reading up on different styles of government and their affect on the modern world.

"I know," Eadlyn said, shrugging. "Before Henri left back to Sota I asked him what he liked most about the Swendish government."

I nodded, stuffing a hand into my pocket as I leaned against the window. "So, according to this, every province elects one representative to assume a position in Parliament, all presiding under the Prime Minister?"

"Yes," Eadlyn confirmed.

I didn't say anything for a moment, thinking, but Eadlyn caught on. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's just..." I trailed off, unsure how to state my opinion for a moment before I took a breath and looked at my sister. "You see, the parliament is like the electorate, right? It's going to deal with laws and, honestly, have major power where political decisions are concerned. I think having one representative from each province is too little."

Eadlyn knit her brows again, peering at me. "Can you explain?"

My mouth twitched into a half-smile like it always did when I got interested in learning or teaching. "This parliament, this new type of monarchy, it gives the average citizen a voice. We're trying to not only have a successful parliament, but integrate it well into the country. Two representatives from each province would be an improvement because of the larger number of voices you have. Then, you can split the parliament into separate houses."

Eadlyn considered what I'd said before she began to nod. "That makes sense, Kaden."

"Of course it does," I smirked, setting the paper down.

She scribbled a note on the paper, writing down most of what I'd said in a list. Eventually she dropped her pen and fell back into her chair. "I've been working on this parliament stuff since noon." She rubbed at her eyes, her wedding band glinting in the last rays of sunshine.

"Well," I said, glancing out the window. The forest was darkening, shadows creeping along the green lawn as the sky turned orangey-purple. "It's not too dark to take a stroll if you want."

Eadlyn sighed, tapping her fingers on the desk before she moved her papers. She shuffled them into files, setting the pen on top before she shrugged. "I gave Neena and Josie the rest of the day off around three o'clock." She was quiet again before she suddenly sat up straight as if she'd been shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to her side.

But she grinned up at me, her eyes widening in the way they always did when she had an idea.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

 **Josie's POV**

"You're still trying to knit that sweater?" I asked incredulously, watching as Neena stared at her knitting needles and mess of yarn like she was trying to set it on fire.

The tip of her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she zoned in on the yarn, looping it around the needles. "Yes! I'm trying to knit this for Mark for Christmas - I have plenty of time, four months is enough."

"Uh... maybe not for you," I murmured, wondering if she was knitting a sweater or trying to tie an even bigger yarn ball. It was mess over the couch of the Women's Room, Osten eyeing the yarn as if he was already thinking up pranks.

The Women's Room had plenty of people in it, the numbers not as high as they were during the wedding by any means. Eadlyn had been running around the palace, squawking to us about coming here for the past half hour. I had been in the middle of a yummy grilled cheese when she'd managed to hunt me down in the kitchen. I had my suspicions about her being part princess and part bloodhound...

As if she heard me, the doors opened and Eadlyn pushed Miss Lucy gently into the room, shutting the door behind her. Miss Lucy frowned at General Leger. "She caught you too, huh?"

"Cornered me in the library," he nodded, putting his arm around his wife as they sat down on a sette.

Eadlyn walked to the front of the room clutching a cardboard box, grinning. "I bet you're all wondering why I asked you to come here."

"Not so much _asked_ as _threatened_ , actually," Kaden replied from a seat across the room.

"Details, details," Eadlyn said hurriedly, waving her hand dismissively. "Anywho, I had an idea. Do you all remember the trivia game I played with the Selected?"

"The one where Henri lost miserably," Erik asked, cracking a smile.

Eadlyn giggled. "Exactly. Well, I figured, what better way to spend the rest of a lazy day than with a game?"

The room was quiet for a moment, people glancing at each other before Miss America raised her hand. "Darling, you want us to play a trivia game about Illéan politics?"

"No, of course not," Eadlyn said, setting the box down before she opened the cardboard flaps. "I've seen enough politics for one day. During the game, there were personal questions, too, and I thought it would be fun to play a game like that with our family." She reached into the box, pulling out cards with questions written on them in black print. "We can pair up and see who knows the most about their partner! The team at the end with the most points wins. I've made up plenty of new questions, so we'll have lots of point opportunities."

I perked up. The game didn't sound half bad. The others seemed to agree, already looking at their prospective teammate.

"The rules are simple. We'll go through rounds with one partner asking the other questions about themselves. Sound fair?" Eadlyn asked, grinning.

"Yeah!" We chorused, smiling giddily at the thought of winning some random prize.

Eadlyn paired up with Erik, of course, most of the spouses joining together. Dad was helping out to renovate one of the palace rooms, so Mom paired up with Miss May who was visiting for the week.

"Neena, want to be partners?" Osten asked, staring at the yarn before he looked up innocently at her.

I rolled my eyes. He would end up with a new scheme by the end of the day.

"Josie, would you like to be my partner?"

I turned, recognizing the voice. I smiled at Kaden. "Sure." I moved over on the couch, letting him sit down beside me as Eadlyn waved to her parents. "Mom, Dad, you're up first."

The room had a few laughs, people calling out funny reminders about favorite drinks, animals, and their anniversary date.

"Round One," Eadlyn said, handing her mother five index cards.

Miss America peered at the card, suppressing a smile, before she looked at Mr. Maxon. "This is an easy question: what is my favorite color?"

"Blue of course," Mr. Maxon answered, scoffing at the simplicity of the query.

She flipped the card. "What is my favorite dessert?"

"Strawberry tart," Mr. Maxon answered with hesitation.

Miss America nodded, moving on to the next card. She laughed a little, seeing it. "Oh, you know this one: when is my birthday?"

Mr. Maxon paused, his smile fading at he stared off into space, opening his mouth. "Er..."

Miss America's jaw dropped.

I exchanged a surprised look with Kaden. Mr. Maxon didn't her know her _birthday?_ Her engagement ring had her birth stone!

"Um... it's in the winter, right?" Mr. Maxon asked hopefully, glancing back at his wife.

She just stared at him as if he were crazy. "You... you don't..."

But then Mr. Maxon's face broke into a playful grin. "Just kidding- it's February 26th."

Miss America still stared at him, dumbstruck, before she smacked him on the arm with a card, laughing despite herself. "Maxon Schreave!"

We all laughed at the couple, Mr. Maxon chuckling as he deflected her swats with the card. The game continued, partners rotating along. Miss Lucy knew the names of all of General Leger's siblings (Beckner, Kamber, Celia, Reed, and Jemmy), Neena forgot Osten's favorite TV show ( _Space Explorers: Beyond the Milky Way_ ), and Erik knew Eadlyn's favorite drink (coffee- no cream, extra sugar.) Eventually, it was Kaden's and my turn, the two of us walking to the front of the room.

Eadlyn handed Kaden some cards and he cleared his throat, reading the first one. "What is my middle name?"

"You have two middle names: Calix and Alcott," I answered primly, remembering us talking outside months ago in the garden.

Kaden nodded. "What's my favorite sport?"

"I have to pick one?" I demanded, a few chuckles coming from the audience. I giggled, thinking. "Fencing, it's definitely fencing."

He bobbed his head a second time. "What is my favorite animal?"

"Eagle."

"When is my birthday?"

"March 12th," I said, remembering from his party earlier that year. I turned to Mr. Maxon. "See, even _I_ know _Kaden's_ birthday!"

He laughed, Miss America giggling as ripples of chuckles floated through the audience.

"Last question," Kaden said, looking up. "What is my favorite food?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but realized that I had absolutely no idea. He'd asked me what my favorite food was outside, but I didn't recall asking him. _There goes our perfect score._ I smiled nervously. "Is like a breakfast food or something? A dessert?"

"No," Kaden laughed, shaking his head.

"Is it a vegetable?"

"No."

"Is it a whole dish?"

"No."

"Is there dairy involved?"

Kaden burst out laughing, Miss Lucy covering her mouth as Neena shook her head in amusement. "It's blackberries."

I rolled my eyes, throwing my hands up in the air. "Blackberries! Why didn't I know that?"

The game continued, each group having another turn. Kaden got four questions about me right as well (my favorite band is Choosing Yesterday, my favorite flowers are peonies, my favorite school subject is English, and I was born in Angeles. He missed the question about my favorite pie - cherry rhubarb.)

Miss Lucy and General Leger ended up winning and Eadlyn declared that the prize was victory. That cued another round of laughs from everyone in the room before people settled down, talking quietly. I glanced out the windows, the outdoors dark with night. "I'm going to go get some air," I told Neena eventually. "Do you want to come?"

"Maybe later," she said, returning to her knitting. "I have to figure out how to untangle my finger."

One that note, I turned to Kaden. "Do you want to come get some air with me, Kaden?"

He glanced up from a book he'd started reading, surprised. "Oh, um, sure. Yes." Placing his bookmark in the pages, he stood up and followed me out of the room and down the halls, towards the garden doors flanked with two guards.

They let us through without a word, standing quietly with their staffs as I walked through the garden, my feet hiting the path stones. Angeles at night was one of the most beautiful things, even if I liked the indoors better. Lightning bugs danced off in the distance, flickers of warm yellow on the horizon. The leathery flap of bat wings in the distance made the misty air seem like something out of a fairy tale. But most of all, the sky was lit up, blazing along in a cascade of colors.

The moon stood, a glowing crescent, silvery light providing more than enough to see by. The cosmos were lit up in starry twinkles, shimmering in an array of hues, seeming to take over the entire sky with pinpricks of stars.

"It's so beautiful out," I murmured, brushing by some lilies.

Kaden nodded, peering up at the sky. "It's incredible... the stars that we're seeing, they could be thousands and thousands of years old. The light just took all that time to reach Earth."

I gaped at him, stunned. " _Really?_ That's... that's..." I shook my head, unable to find a word to describe the beautiful creation before us. I paused at a stone bench, sitting down on the cool curface as I tucked my legs beneath me. Kaden sat down beside me, the two of us marveling at the sky in that calm silence that seemed to exist around him.

Soon, a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "I think it's nice that Kile sees the sky, too. Maybe not the same constellations, but... still..."

Kaden was quiet, peering over at me, his blond hair even paler under the moon. "You miss him?"

I nodded. "So much." I grinned at Kaden. "I never thought I'd say that about my brother."

He smiled back. "I know brothers can be a pain. But we love our sisters."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You guys all seem closer these days."

Kaden paused. "I think it has something to do with Ahren leaving, eloping and moving to another country. I can't wait to see him at Christmas again."

We lapsed back into silence again before I pointed up at a set of shining stars with a smile. "That constellation there is Capricorn." I traced lines between the stars, forming a sort of lumpy triangle.

Kaden squinted. "Capricorn is a sea goat... that looks nothing like a goat with a tail."

I giggled. "I think ancient astronomers had a sense of humor."

Kaden laughed as well, nodding. "Maybe... Do you know any other constellations? I've never been great at finding them." He pointed wildly at the sky. "All the stars sort of seem the same. I can point out planets, but I'm pretty horrible when it comes to stargazing."

"My dad is really great at it," I explained, scanning the stars. "He taught Kile and I how to find the constellations, and we used to have competitions to see who could spot the most... Do you see those seven stars? They sort of look like a bow and arrow. That's the swan, Cygnus. There are his wings, neck, and tail."

Kaden frowned, looking at the sky. "Where?"

I pointed, scooching closer to him so he could look at the stars I was pointing to. "Right there- Cygnus the swan."

He stared at the sky before his eyes lit up and he nodded. "You're right!"

"And there," I said, pointing with a wide grin. "Is Aquila... Also known as the eagle." I elbowed him in the ribs playfully, remembering his favorite animal.

He smiled at the sky, the stars reflected in his dark pupils. "It looks like a kite."

I nodded. "Exactly." I pointed to the brightest star in the constellation, shining fiercely near the top of the bird, beside it's beak. "That star, the really bright one, is called Altair. It's the alpha."

"Right, the brightest star in a constellation is the alpha," Kaden agreed, nodding as he recited the fact. "Aquila... the eagle..." He flashed a smile. "There's not a chipmunk, is there?"

"Sadly, no," I lamented. "No chipmunk."

He squinted at the sky again, pointing to some star. "What about that one? Isn't that a constellation? It has an alpha."

I frowned, looking up. "I don't see it."

He took my hand, pointing it towards a bright star. His palm was warm, unfaltering as he stared up at the sky. "That star there. Is it part of a constellation?"

I glanced up to my fingertip, looking at the stars. They seemed familiar... Something... A seal? No... "I think it's Delphinus. The dolphin."

"Delphinus," Kaden repeated, before he shook his head. "I was thinking it was a kite."

I laughed, Kaden letting go of my hand as I looked up at the dolphin. "Okay, Delphinus the kite it is!"

"Great!" he grinned.

I smiled back, the bats flapping somewhere near us. Without warning, I suddenly became aware of how close Kaden and I were sitting. I stood up quickly, not sure why the thought made me nervous. "Well, we should probably get back inside."

Kaden stood up as well, glancing back at the sky. "Thanks for the astronomy lesson, Josie."

I beamed as we made our way back to the palace. "No problem. It's nice talking to you." I turned back to the doors, walking along before I smiled back at him. "You're a good friend, Kaden."

Kaden seemed surprised, not saying a word as we walked back through the palace doors. He returned my smile in the hallway, though, unfazed.

 _Odd,_ I thought. _Could've sworn I saw him blush just a bit ago._

* * *

 **Why do I feel like that's a cruel ending for this chapter?**

 **Well, thank you for reading. Your reviews are so sweet! They make me happy!**

 **I have the next chapter written and awaiting editing. Josie and Kaden are adorable.**

 **Okay, well, I hope you all had a happy 4th of July, or just a fabulous day in general if you live outside of the U.S.A. ;)**

 **Thanks to our reviewers:**

 _AmeValdez_

 _Roses323_

 _Dauntlessprodigy46_

 _LostAngelx123:_ Eadrik is so sweet! Aw, I'm glad! Haha, poor Kaden. :) I know, right?! Kaden is so nice. You're welcome. Thank you! :D

 **Please review! I hope you have a wonderful day, guys. Bye!**

 **~ Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**


	8. Of Halloween and Dragons

_Almost two months later..._

 **Kaden's POV**

"But Mooooommmmmmm," Osten wailed, looking absolutely miserable (so I was torn between pitying him and laughing which made for a very weird facial expression.) Osten glanced at me, frowning, his arms wide open. "What's wrong with your face?"

I glared back at him, smoothing down the front of my shirt. "Nothing... Puff the Magic Dragon."

"Mooooommmmm!" Osten said again, looking close to tears.

"Osten, no whining," Mom replied simply, fixing something on his costume. "Kaden, no teasing your brother."

We both mumbled apologies. Mom was rushing around, making sure we all were ready for the annual Halloween Ball. Each year, on October 31st, we got dressed up in costumes and all partied in the Great Room with decorations and plenty of food. Halloween had sort of fallen out of popularity in Illéa after the fourth World War, but Mom and Dad brought it back a couple decades ago. Since then, it had gained momentum around the country with people holding their own All Hallows Eve parties, or going trick-or-treating.

This year, however, Mom had picked Osten's costume and it was interesting to say the least. My little brother was practically swallowed up by a lime-green dragon suit, the fuzzy thing complete with a swinging tail that had managed to knock over two lamps and a trashcan in the last hour. Velvety scales lined the back of the costume, Osten's hands covered by fluffy gloves. He sniffled, frowning. "Momma, can't I be a ninja?"

"I really wanted you to be a dragon," Mom said sadly, looking at him. "I worked on the costume all month."

"And it shows," I said quickly, hoping to keep her from becoming upset as well. "It's a great choice - just like not letting Dad get that pet monkey."

"It's itchy!" Osten argued, scratching at his shoulder, ignoring my attempts at a distraction.

Mom folded her arms. "Sounds a lot like somebody at the wedding."

Osten paused, looking up at her with guilty blue eyes before he sighed, looking defeated. "At least I can still have candy."

"That's the spirit," Mom beamed, clasping her hands together. "Now, I still have to get ready myself. You boys behave yourselves."

"Telling Osten to behave is like telling Eadlyn to not order anybody around!" I added as she swept towards the door to leave my room. "It just doesn't happen!"

"Well _try_ ," Mom smiled, blowing us a kiss before she drifted off, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Osten and I looked back at each other slowly before he scowled at me. "Don't say anything."

I suppressed a smile, walking to one of the navy couches in my room before I plopped down, shining my black shoes. I'd chosen my costume beforehand if only so Mom couldn't dress me up as a flamingo again. My costume consisted of patched jeans, a checkered flannel shirt with fake straw sticking out of it, as well as the hem of my pants. I had a felt hat on as well, the scarecrow costume completed with a rope belt.

"Eadlyn told me she read that Halloween used to be scary," Osten eventually said, glancing out the window at the orangey evening sky. "Like, skeletons and zombies and stuff. Fake blood and guts too."

I wrinkled my nose. "Sounds disgusting... Tell me more."

Osten cracked a grin. "You know, spooky stuff. Boogiemonsters and the like - you know, sort of those horror movies that Mom won't let us watch."

I nodded. "Right... I guess after all those years without people celebrating Halloween, it just changed."

"For now," Osten said, giving a particularly devious smile, his eyes shining.

I frowned. Last time he gave that smile the ambassador from the German Federation ended up with his eyebrows on fire. "Do I want to know? Should I file a police report now?"

"Not necessary. You'll find out," Osten said, adjusting his dragon tail. "It'll be a blast."

Nope. I didn't want to know.

 _Two hours later..._

The Great Room was dripping in gold. The decorations ranged, jewels cascading from the chandeliers, papered walls flickering with light. Tables around the room had gold dishes and cups, flowers the color of warm honey in flourishing bouquets. Ribbons and draperies in the same hue rippled, shining in front of the windows that showed off the night with all its stars glittering. Giant reams of fabric had been hung from the ceiling, stretching from wall-to-wall like a golden sky above us. A stringed quartet in the corner played delicate music, the sound filling up the entire room. People from the C _apital Report_ were there as well, filming the event to broadcast.

Guests mulled around, laughter bubbling up alongside the clink of plates and forks. Costumes ranged from animals to food, including one guard dressed as an acorn. I watched Miss Lucy and General Leger dance, General Leger spinning her around. He was dressed as Robin Hood with medieval garments, a long cape, and a quiver of fake arrows. Miss Lucy was like a meadow, her dress blooming white with flowers adorning it along with a crown of roses, lilies, and wildflowers atop her blond hair.

Miss Marlee and Mr. Woodwork were talking at one of the tables, laughing as they made each other try some of the food from the banquet on the other side of the room. She took his cowboy hat and put it on, the accessory clashing with her yellowy gown that made me think of sunshine.

Osten was somewhere around the room, possibly harassing one of the guards or getting food himself. I thought of the delicious kiwi cakes at the table and started to drift over before a commotion near the grand doors made me stop. Guests had been walking in through the doorway since the party had begun, walking down the steps as their names were announced. I hadn't paid attention to a lot of them, but I paid attention now.

"Announcing Miss Neena Hallensway!" a squire at the door called, motioning to the dark-skinned girl at the top of the stairs. Neena was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood with a long blue gown, red cloak complete with a hood, and a basket of cookies and bread. She curtsied awkwardly with a goofy smile before she fled down the steps, turning back to the other two girls at the top of the staircase.

"Announcing Miss Josephine Woodwork, and her personal guest, Miss Shannon Chadwick!" the squire continued. Shannon, Josie's best friend, stood with a smile blazing on her face as she gazed at the crowd below before she curtsied. Her outfit was obviously Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_ with a checkered dress, ruby slippers, her hair in ribboned pigtails, complete with a pretend dog tucked under her arm.

And then Josie curtsied. My heart sped obnoxiously, watching her. Josie's costume was obviously meant to resemble the ocean, a dress that had a full skirt like a ballgown, brushing the floor. The whole thing had delicate, sparkling fabric that shimmered whenever she moved. It was a mix of blues and whites, swirling together into a sea-like gown with faux pearls dotting the hem and neckline of the bodice. A pearl necklace adorned her neck and right wrist, her hair a casual wavy look as if she'd gone swimming. A single pearl-adorned clip was tucked by her ear.

But then her smile, absolutely thrilled and happy, was the most beautiful thing. Her blue eyes were lit up with glee as she and Shannon looped arms and walked down the steps.

 _Stop looking, Kaden,_ I chastised myself, following Josie with my eyes as she giggled at something Shannon said. S _top staring..._ I forced myself to look away, a blush already creeping up my face. I hadn't even talked to her yet, how was I already turning _pink?_

A trumpet sounded, drawing my attention back to the top of the stairs along with the rest of the guests. Two squires had now joined the first, golden (of course) trumpets in their hands, the Illéan flag fluttering from the necks of the instruments. The first squire stepped up, the crowd hushing. "Announcing Queen America The Queen Mother and King Maxon!"

My parents floated up to the top of the steps, beaming, arm-in-arm. Dad was dressed as a ringleader from a circus with a suit, top-hat, cape, and a fake moustache that earned a few good-natured chuckles. Mom was dressed as the Queen of Hearts, her dress looking like a cake with black-and-white vertical stripes along the skirt, the bodice adorned with a red-and-gold heart. Her sleeves went out in bells, ending in red ruffles. Her hair was swept up into an orange bun, a golden crown with a red heart replacing her usual diadem. To complete the look, she had a matching scepter.

We all applauded as they descended the steps, never letting go of the other.

The squire appeared again at the top of the stairs. "And now, it is my honor to announce..." he stood up taller. "Queen Eadlyn and Prince Erik!"

The couple appeared, smiling, holding hands with their fingers entwined. Erik was clearly Jack Frost with an ice-blue tunic and pants that shone with fake ice. His cape with composed of snowflakes, the look continuing up to his dark hair that had been spiked and sprayed with a white color to make it appeared frosted over. Eady was a majestic fairy with glistening wings, her ruby-red gown adorned with small jewels and glittering pieces of lace. Her hair had been woven in with ribbons and other gems, sparkling as she glanced at Erik before she looked back at the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to the 20th Halloween Ball!" she called, her voice echoing in the room. "Please, don't let us distract you from the festivities! Eat, dance, and let's celebrate!"

The crowd cheered, the two of them walking down the steps as the musicians started playing again. People began pairing off to go dance, General Leger and Miss Lucy already on the dance floor. Eadlyn caught my eye as she walked through the room to greet some guests. She smiled, waving her fingers.

I waved back, picking at one of the false pieces of straw on my outfit nervously. My gaze caught on Josie, talking with Neena and Shannon, the three of them laughing over something I couldn't hear. Some guard stepped up and asked Shannon to dance and she left Neena and Josie talking. I took deep, cleansing breath. There were no cousins here to get in my way for a dance this time.

I took a few steps, feeling as if my heart was in my throat. I would just walk up and ask her to dance. Simple. _So s_ _top freaking out._ I moved towards Neena and Josie, taking a step. Suddenly my foot caught on a chair and I stumbled, the elderly woman in the chair gasping in surprise.

My face went red, the woman gaping at me as I tried to detangle my ankle from the chair leg. "Uh, sorry, ma'am. Accident, sorry."

I finally freed my foot, shifting away sheepishly before I looked up to find Neena and Josie staring at me, smiles on their faces. I froze.

"Are you okay, Kaden?" Neena giggled.

I blinked, my mind going blank for a moment. "I - just - chair. There's a chair there." _What. Did. I. Just. Say?_

Josie nodded, giggling. "Thanks for the reminder."

For a moment I thought about leaving, feeling like a hole was being burned into my head from their eyes. Instead I stood up straighter, and tried to remember what Eadlyn had said back at her wedding. I wasn't about to back down from asking her to dance.

"Josie," I said, my voice calmer than I felt. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh!" she grinned. "Yeah, sure. You're a much better dancer than me, just warning you."

I cracked a smile, feeling relieved. "Well, hopefully I won't trip over any more furniture."

She and Neena both giggled before Neena waved at us. I took Josie's arm, wondering if she could hear my heart thumping. She walked along, her dress sweeping across the marble tile before we reached the dance floor and she turned to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on her back, holding her other hand like I'd always danced with Eadlyn, Aunt May, and some other girls in the political circuit (and one very painful dance with Ahren that we didn't like to talk about.) But this was different. This was Josie.

"So," she said, stepping to the music. "A scarecrow, huh?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yep. The maids had never made a scarecrow costume before. You're the ocean, right?"

She grinned. "Exactly! Eadlyn designed my dress, actually. I helped her pick out the colors and the fake pearls."

"You look nice," I said, trying to sound casual. _You always do, actually. It's that smile you have that just lights up a room._

"Thanks," she smiled, completely oblivious to how much I meant that.

I spun her under my arm to the music, her dress flaring out like a wave in the sea. With a grin, I dipped her, her hair almost brushing the floor. She laughed, holding onto my shoulder tighter.

We went back to doing a four-step to the trill of the violin, Josie glancing out one of the windows. "I can the stars again. Remember stargazing? We'll have to look at some of the new constellations out."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I still remember Dolphinus the kite."

She laughed, nodding. "Right."

I looked away, not sure what to say next before I went for the safest thing I could think of: "So how have you been?"

She shrugged. "Not much has been happening. Tutoring and talking with Shannon and stuff. What about you?"

"Fencing," I replied. "And baseball... and horse-back-riding and soccer. I've also been trying to learn how to bake. I'm a pretty bad cook, but I managed to make a red velvet cake and my mom didn't spit it out this time so I take it as a good sign."

Josie laughed, nodding. "Cake. That explains why we're friends."

 _Friends._

The words repeated in my head as the cello played and I twirled Josie around again. I was thankful to have her as a friend, I was. But... I liked her as more than a friend. I watched her smiling, content. What if she knew how I felt? She might tell me that she only wanted me as a friend.

 _But maybe not._

I felt my heart speed up again as I considered those words. What if I never told her? What if she could see me differently? S _top thinking about! Just say it._

I clenched my jaw, blinking. _Just say it._ "Josie..."

She looked at me, a light smile on her lips. "Yeah?" She waited for me to continue as the song dwindled down.

"I-" _Just say it._ I squared my shoulders. "Josie, I wanted to tell you something. I-"

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE! ATTENTION, PLEASE!"

The music came to a warbling stop, the words stuck in my mouth as everyone turned. I was used to that voice, the one belonging to the boy in a dragon costume standing on top of one of the tables. A cord made of yarn stretched from the fabric on the ceiling to his fluffy paw. Osten waited for the crowd to quiet before he smiled. "Thank you."

Mom visibly paled near me. I furrowed my brows. This wasn't good.

"Halloween used to be a night of frights with vampires and ghouls," Osten said, gazing at the crowd. "But now it's about gold parties and..." he motioned to a bouquet with a shudder. " _Flowers._ " He looked back at all of us. "But I say... BRING BACK THE SCARY HALLOWEEN!"

With that, he pulled the yarn chord. The fabric on the ceiling it was attached to fell like falling streamers and with it came screeching noisemakers, foam skulls, pumpkin balloons, and a deluge of candy. Other creepy things were included in the mix like some zombie dolls and faux-severed limbs. The crowd screamed, batting away objects and covering their ears from the noisemakers.

Josie pressed her palms against her ears, looking as stunned as I felt.

I should've known he would do this. On one hand, I wanted to be impressed by the skill it had taken a ten year old boy to construct this massive prank. On the other hand, he'd interrupted me spilling out my feelings to Josie.

"Osten!" Dad yelled as he was hit on top of the head by a gory, plastic foot. "Osten Schreave!"

Osten didn't hear him, laughing as he watched the chaos of the crowd. But Mom wasn't deterred. She marched out in her Queen of Hearts costume, walking over to the table. She gave Osten one look and he stopped laughing.

The objects eventually stopped falling, littering the ground around us like a macabre flood. Eadlyn and Dad seemed horrified at the event, exchanging looks.

And then someone laughed. Everyone turned to look at some mayor from another province as he chuckled, shaking his head. Eventually he looked up at us, smoothing his gray beard. "What?" he shrugged. "It was funny."

Someone else laughed, and then another, chuckles running through the crowd before I was laughing myself. Josie giggled, shaking her head. Even Mom ended up surrendering a smile or two (though her eyes said she'd be punishing Osten later.)

"Happy Halloween!" Osten called, the crowd laughing again.

"Happy Halloween!" people crowed back, chuckling.

"Happy Halloween, Kaden," Josie said, grinning at me.

I paused, looking at her, unaware and now untold of how I felt. But, for now, being her friend was enough. "Happy Halloween, Josie."

Without warning, she moved forward and hugged me, leaning her head against my shoulder. I froze, positive she could hear my now thundering heart. But then I just wrapped my arms around her instead, smelling her vanilla perfume. I could've stayed like that, Josie in my arms, but she pulled away from me, looking up a little bit.

I gave a half-smile and her eyes widened as if I'd crossed my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, knitting my brows.

She turned away, waving her hand dismissively. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." She looked flustered, her cheeks tinted fuschia.

For a moment, I waited to see if she would explain, but she didn't.

 _Must just be tired from dancing,_ I figured. _It's nothing._

* * *

 **I kind of feel like I'm torturing you all with these last few chapters. XD**

 **Well, I don't have much to say. I hope you all have a week full of blessings and laughter!**

 **Thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Guest:_ They are SO adorable! Eadrik is precious, too. ;D

 _Eadlynn_

 _LostAngelx123:_ You're welcome! Thank you. I agree, I want their relationship to be natural and not rushed at all. Thanks, that's so sweet!

 _Guest:_ Thank you! They're darling together. I hope more stories about them get written!

 _Roses323_

 _Maida:_ YAY! I'm glad. I agree completely. :) That's nice to hear! They're an amazing band. I love them too! ;)

 **Thank you ALL for reading, and please review!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**


	9. Of Christmas and Photos

_Almost two months later..._

 **Kaden's POV**

If there was one thing that screamed holidays for me, it was tinsel.

And the palace in France had a _lot_ of tinsel.

Osten threw handfuls of silver string onto the giant Christmas tree in the Grand Salon. The Salon was as lavish as the rest of the palace. Cherrywood floors were draped with fluffy, handmade rugs; the robin's egg-blue curtains that spanned two floors were woven with gold; the couches were plush and of the same design as the curtains, sinking when you sat on one of the cushions; delicate glass china sparkled on the coffee table and decorated the shelves around the high-ceilinged room; a crystal chandelier hung above our heads; ancient paintings covered the azure walls, spanning generations.

The whole thing was meant to be impressive, to welcome and wow foreign guests.

But I couldn't care less about the expensive decor.

Instead I was focused on my family, all of us together again. I'd never realized how nice it was to have everyone around me until Ahren had left. Now I wasn't taking a moment for granted - plus, it gave me an excuse to practice my French.

"Here, Kaden," Camille said, handing me a red ornament that looked as if it had been spun from sugar. "You can hang this one."

"Thanks," I replied with a smile, taking the ornament. I peered at all the branches of the fir tree, the minty scent permeating the room. Already, ornaments and popcorn garlands were wrapped around the limbs. Unlit candles stood sentinel on the ends as well, Mom tying crimson ribbons here and there. And, of course, Osten was losing his mind with the tinsel.

Aunt May peered at the tree from her seat on the couch. She squinted before pointing a manicured fingernail. "Kaden, there's a empty space right _there_."

I nodded. "I see it." I hung the ornament carefully on some of the soft nettles, watching as the surface reflected the room in a scarlet hue.

"Smile!" Dad said, jumping beside me as he held up his camera.

Startled, I stumbled backwards as the camera flashed.

Dad peered at the photograph on the screen before he burst out laughing, his chocolate eyes shining. "Oh, I'm keeping that picture." He turned the camera to show me the image.

Frozen in time, my eyes were wide and stunned, my mouth half-open. I looked sort of like I had to sneeze. "Nice one," I smirked.

"We'll show this at your wedding," Dad said with a grin. He raised his camera again, moving over to Mom.

She giggled, swatting at him with a ream of ribbon as he took even more photographs of her.

"Stop flirting you two!" Aunt May called as she pinched a crêpe suzette from the tray on the coffee table.

Dad wrapped his arms around Mom's waist, her glittering purple dress shimmering. "Who's flirting?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

" _Gross!_ " Osten called from his seat on the floor behind he covered his own eyes with tinsel.

Everyone laughed, even Queen Daphne who was usually very calm. She leaned on her own husband's shoulder, Prince Antoines. I glanced around the room at the rest of the family, everyone enjoying the Christmas spirit.

Eadlyn and Erik were laughing over mugs of warm, cinnamon milk and gingerbread cookies. Ahren was talking with Grandma Singer, who had come with us over on the plane a week ago. As expected, the Orders family opted out, instead spending time with Uncle James' family. Uncle Kota and Aunt Leah didn't come either, going on some vacation to Whites for skiing and "artful inspiration" as Uncle Kota put it over the phone.

Not that Mom minded much. She and Uncle Kota were still on some thin ice, though it was much better than it used to be.

"Okay, everyone," Camille said, her voice tinged with a French lilt. "Christmas service at church is at midnight! We'd better eat a little something and then get ready! We'll have Réveillon once we get back."

Osten wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that makeup?"

Camille laughed, pushing some blond hair behind her ears. "No, it's the traditional meal we eat at Christmas here. It's very delicious."

"I'm just glad I get to stay up past midnight!" Osten chirped, tossing another handful of tinsel into the air. He'd turned eleven earlier in December, but still behave like an six-year old.

Still, we all chuckled, seeming to forget royal titles and family dynamics. For a few days, at least, we were all together again.

 _The next day..._

"Say _joyeux Noël!_ " Dad called to us, the butler holding up his camera.

" _Joyeux Noël!_ " We all called, plastering smiles on our faces as the flash went off, momentarily blinding me.

Dad retrieved his camera from the butler with a _merci_ as we all started to disperse among the gifts in front of the Christmas tree. After church, we'd eaten Le Réveillon de Noël, the French meal that people ate on Christmas Eve around midnight. It was delicious, just like Camille had said, with foie gras, lots of cheeses, turkey and chestnuts, and plenty of other great sides.

We'd all had naps after that, exhausted, and woke up before noon. None of us had changed out our pyjamas, which was a Christmas tradition in our family. Even Queen Daphne joined in the celebration, wearing a silky navy robe that same color as her eyes.

I padded over to the tree in my fuzzy slippers, Osten wearing a matching pair, before I grabbed a box with glittering wrappings and a bow. "Mom, this is for you, from Dad." I said, holding out the box.

Mom grinned, taking the gift, before she undid the bow carefully and unwrapped the paper. Dad beamed, watching, as she opened it and pulled out a frame. At first I thought it was a picture, but then I looked closer. Behind the glass, a collage of hand-written notes was pasted, words scrawled across them. Some were wrinkled like they'd been folded up and read again a hundred times, and others were on different colored paper.

But there were two distinct hands writing these notes.

Mom stared at them for a half a minute, reading, before she covered her mouth, sniffling.

It always made me uncomfortable to see Mom cry, but these tears were obviously joyful.

"What is it?" Osten said, craning his neck. "It's just notes!" He frowned at the paper slips. "What does _tugging my ear_ mean?"

Mom laughed, shaking her head, and Dad chuckled too. "I thought you'd thrown these away!" Mom said to him, wiping her eyes as she clutched the frame to her heart.

Dad gave her a look. "How could I _ever_ throw them away, my dear?"

"What is it?" Osten repeated.

Mom smiled, blinking away tears. She showed us all the framed collection of notes. "Your father and I used to write notes to each other during our Selection. Even after we were married, we kept writing them. I had no idea that he was keeping them all."

"That's _so_ romantic!" Camille sang from an armchair, clasping her hands.

Admiring the notes (and Dad) Mom motioned for Osten to to grab other presents.

We each took turns opening up boxes and bags, tissue paper flying in different directions (especially when Osten ripped into his present like an angry shark.) He shook a snow globe from Aunt May, watching the "snow" inside swirl around a little Christmas tree. He squinted at it, turning it this way and that before he furrowed his brows. "I wonder if this would make a nice bowling ball."

"That's going to be broken in a week," Mom sighed tiredly, but Aunt May just laughed.

I ended up getting a pocket watch from Mom and Dad, a video game from Camille and Ahren, an embellished button set from Queen Daphne and Prince Antoine, a soccer ball from Eady and Erik, and a batch of raspberry cookies from Grandma.

"I made them especially for you," she told me proudly, smoothing her increasingly paler hair. Most of it was white now, contrasting the red.

I grinned. Her raspberry cookies were the best, a buttery shortbread with fresh berry glaze. "Thank you, Grandma. They're great!"

She winked happily, Osten wigging out when she gave him a batch of brownies.

"As if he needs more sugar," Mom mumbled to Aunt May, who giggled. Osten tended to already be hyper, and the sugar just made his evil genius come out even more.

"Kaden, I have an extra present for you," Ahren said, catching my attention as I was winding up my silver pocket watch. I glanced up at him, his smile crooked and careful.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You do?"

"No fair!" Osten wailed.

"No whining," Mom and Grandma said at the same time.

Osten pouted, widening his eyes as he gazed at our older brother.

"Nice try," Ahren grinned. "But don't worry, Osten, it's not what you'd want, like some crazy game or... I don't know, a flamethrower or something."

I cracked a smile, not able to help myself. Whatever this present was, I was curious. Osten shrugged, plopping on the couch beside Dad, who put his arm around my brother.

Ahren nodded at the arching doorway before he stood up. "C'mon, Kaden."

I got up as well, slipping the sleek watch into my robe pocket. We walked out of the warm Grand Salon, the chatter of our family growing distant before we walked through the hallways of the French palace. I never got tired of seeing it, all the gilded walls and shimmering chandeliers. Our palace back in Angeles was fancy, but the once in France was exorbitant.

Breathing in the marble-scented air, I followed Ahren as he turned into another room. I padded behind him, my slippers muffling my footsteps. "What's going on?"

We walked into the room, which turned out to be a small library. It has two large windows letting in winter light, showing us the yellowed grass outside, dotted with artful holly bushes. The library itself was scented with ink and old paper, shelves of books lining the room with plushy chairs beside a fireplace.

"Well," Ahren said, glancing back at me with a smile. "I'm not going to be able to make it back to Illéa for your birthday, so I figured I'd give you your present now."

"Oh!" I said, blinking in surprise before I shrugged. "I don't need any more gifts."

He waved his hand dismissively, reaching onto the shelf before he pulled out a book with a brown cover. "This."

A _book?_ I gave a smile, trying to to be polite. Physical books didn't used to be common in Illéa. You saw them occasionally, and I had some, but I'd rarely ever received one as a gift. Most of the physical books I owned were textbooks. "Thanks, Ahren. That's-"

"That's your fake smile," he argued, narrowing his eyes jokingly.

I froze, caught. "Uh..."

"Here," he said, before I could think of something else to say. He dropped the book into my hands eagerly. "Look."

The cover didn't have a title or anything, but I flipped the book open just the same. Instead of pages of typed font (like I'd expected) I just saw a picture.

It was the one from Eadlyn's coronation, the one with our whole family. Eady was sitting down, beaming, in a flowing gown and robe with a crown on her head. Mom and Dad were there, standing close as they smiled happily. Osten looked - as usual - like he was about to pie somebody in the face, and Ahren was grinning his trademark grin. I looked just as formal as the rest of the photograph, my now-messy blond hair slicked back.

"It's a photo album," Ahren shrugged. "I spent, like, three months scrapbooking. By the way, I'm pretty horrible at it right now. I'm getting better, though!" He waved his hands. "I haven't gotten my fingers glued together in weeks."

I peered back at the creamy pages, turning one. The images turned to photographs of Mom and Dad's wedding. Mom was peeking out from underneath a veil in one image, her frosty eyes focused on the camera as a strip of fiery hair slipped past her ear. There was another of her and Dad dancing at the reception, wearing their wedding bands. Another picture showcased General Leger, Miss Lucy, Miss Marlee, and Mr. Woodwork. All of them looked younger, laughing as they crowded together for the photo.

The pictures continued through the years with a couple of pages showing Eadlyn and Ahren when they were babies. Then, it was me, Mom with her hair a mess but shining with joy as she held a bundle of blankets, Dad with her. I looked at images of a younger me: a toddler learning how to walk, me clutching a stuffed bunny, learning to ride a horse for the first time. There were images of me and Leo playing soccer matches, Ahren holding me on his shoulders, Grandma playing the piano as I watched.

"Did you take all these?" I asked, flicking my gaze up to Ahren.

He laughed. "No, not all of them, of course. A lot are Dad's. But, I took some of them. And put them together."

I nodded. "You always were the sentimental one, huh?"

Ahren shrugged. "Camille says so."

"Well, thank you," I said, giving him a real smile. "Seriously, it's a great gift."

"You're welcome, Kaden," Ahren replied, elbowing me. "And I'm sorry I'm going to miss your birthday. We'll call, though. And eat some cake for me."

I nodded, chuckling, before it suddenly hit me that this was the first birthday of mine where Ahren wouldn't be around. Instead, he'd be across the ocean here in France. "Mom really misses you," I said.

Ahren glanced at me, elbowing me again, lighter. I expected him to say something about missing me (and possibly a comment about me being his favorite brother.) Instead, he nodded firmly. "I miss Mom too."

I frowned, neither of us saying anything for a moment as I held the photo album. Then, Ahren laughed loudly, breaking the silence.

"You should have seen your face!" he cackled, sounding a lot like an older brother.

I scowled, but even I couldn't fight the smile for long.

* * *

 **Hey there!**

 **Sorry this chapter didn't have much Kosie fluff (or any, at all, actually) but I hope that the Maxamerica fluff made up for that. ;D**

 **This chapter was based on a reviewers' suggestion that Kaden should spend more time with Ahren - because those two needed some attention. But I'm planning for the next chapter to have some Kosie fluff in it - I've already written some of it, and I like it, so I hope you will as well.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so late. I sort of had writer's block with it, and I'm not completely happy with it, but I'm going to mostly leave it as it is. For now. :) Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm going on vacation soon, so I won't update from the 8th to the 21st. So, on the 6th or so, expect a new chapter!**

 **Hope you all are doing well.**

 **Thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Dauntlessprodigy46_

 _LostAngelx123:_ Osten is so hilarious! I know, I know. Tsk, tsk.

 _Guest:_ Aw, thank you! That's SO sweet! I hope, at some point, we'll have plenty of Kosie fanfics. Aw, this made me really happy!

 _Guest:_ Thanks so much! That's a great compliment, I hope I stay true to the novels and who the characters are. Well, you'll just have to read to find out! ;)

 **Review? Bye!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**


	10. Of Reflections and Helmets

_Two months later..._

 **Josie's POV**

February in Angeles was _fabulous._ The air was still pretty warm, but with the slightest chill that kept you cool walking outside.

I bit the piece of toast I had snuck from the kitchen, glancing at my phone screen in my free hand.

Shannon and I had been messaging for the past hour. Her family lived in downtown Angeles, but were currently visiting some relatives in Labrador.

SHANNON: _I miss you guys so much. But I'll bring plenty of pictures from my Nana's. It's pretty cool here - they have gorgeous forests and cliff sides. The seawater is this intense blue. Wish you were here._

I smiled, eating more of the buttery snack before I typed back.

JOSIE: _Wish I was there too. Tell your family hello for me. And bring me back a keychain or something. ;)_

She messaged back almost instantly.

SHANNON: _Of course! Alright, I have to go, we're heading out to a diner for lunch._

JOSIE: _Bye, Shan. Have fun!_

I tucked my phone into my pocket, finishing off the toast before I brushed the crumbs off my hands. Glancing around the lawn of the palace, I watched the midday activity buzz. Gardeners in their peach vests and hats were pruning the flower beds, petals draping the green hedges. Birds sang as they fluttered through the sky. The distant sound of a mower hummed, someone near the edge of the forest carried a pile of branches, and a maid polished a sparkling glass door on a balcony.

There was something about February that I liked a lot. Besides St. Valentine's Day, there wasn't much to do during the month and it was a slow time as far as visitors were concerned. Even Osten was calmer, following a certain jellybean incident involving a stereo, the head chef, and a small doll army in January. Eadlyn was in a meeting with Lady Brice last I knew, but other than that, all political drama was pretty chill lately.

Plus, that meant Eadlyn had been designing clothes more.

I may not be able to draw as well as she can, but I can still put together an outfit. I turned to one of the arching windows on the ground floor of the palace and peered at the outfit I'd chosen for today. White capris were matched with a fluttery navy top, a Peter-Pan collar giving it that _oh-so-cute_ look. My sandals were a shiny gold, matching my bracelet. For my hair, I'd lifted the blond locks into a bun. The whole ensemble was completed by the white plastic sunglasses I looked through.

With a giddy twirl, I giggled. I'd never really considered it, but maybe I could go into the fashion industry as a career. Or at least be Eady's protégé.

"Where did you get that killer top?" I asked my reflection, striking a pose.

Reflection Josie waved her hand. "It's from the Woodwork Collection, one-of-a-kind. It was at Fashion Week in Paris. The designer, Josephina, is an absolute style _genius_."

"Well it's fantastic, _dah_ ling, really," I responded, pushing my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose.

A little laugh made me spin to the left, towards the brick patio. Kaden grinned at me, standing in the French doorway, looking impossibly amused. "Hey, Josie."

I flushed, feeling embarrassment rushing down my spine. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Um, not long," Kaden said, trying to suppress a smile before he beamed like Osten. "So, the Woodwork Collection, huh?"

Any blood left in my face drained. I wanted nothing more than to crawl under one of the garden hedges and curl into a ball. "Just don't tell Eadlyn, okay?"

"Wouldn't think of it," he nodded, leaning against the glass doors before he shrugged. "It _is_ a nice outfit, though."

"Thanks," I said with a smile, feeling a bit of color return to my cheeks. "You too."

Kaden normally wore pretty spiffy clothes. Come to think of it, I'd never even seen the boy in jeans, just slacks and khaki's (if you don't count pajamas around Christmastime.) Well, and breeches. His whole outfit screaming of horseback riding, from the tan breeches to the white polo shirt and black boots. He hadn't bothered to brush his hair much today, it seemed, the buttery strands a little messy.

I folded my arms. "Are you going to go see Pegasus?"

He bobbed his head, glancing out towards the stables. "Yes. Well, Pegasus _and_ another mare, one named Rosebud. She's expecting."

I gasped, clasping my hands. "Really? Why didn't I hear about that? There's going to be a foal? When?"

"Yes, I don't know, yes, and in ten months," Kaden answered with another laugh.

My eyebrows rose behind my shades. "Ten months? Seriously?"

He bobbed his head. "Horses are pregnant for approximately eleven months. Probably by New Years, or maybe even Christmas, we'll have the new horse."

"Aw," I sang. The thought of a baby horse prancing around in the pasture was enough to melt anyone's heart.

"Do you want to come see Rosebud?" Kaden asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, already starting to head out to the stables. Even from across the grounds, I could make out a few horses standing in the pasture, tossing their manes in the sunshine. Kaden caught up to me, his boots padding on the earth.

We walked in that comfortable silence, the scent of fragrant roses and hydrangea drifting over, as well as freshly cut grass.

The stables smelled drastically different.

I'd been inside plenty of times to pet the horses or take pictures of them, but I couldn't ever really get past the scent. It was like wood, warm air, hay, and horsehair all mixed in one giant breath. I swallowed, trying to breathe through my mouth. Kaden, on the other hand, looking completely content. He smiled at me, walking along the tile floor.

I glanced at the different stalls ( _breathe in, breathe out_ ) and workers passing us, some carrying feed, others holding brushes. A horse whinnied, the door to a stall slamming shut. Add in the occasional hoof-claps and workers' laughter and it was like an orchestral equine number.

We turned a corner before Kaden stopped next to a stall. "This is Rosebud."

The horse inside was shorter, her milky-white coat splotched with brown and clay-hued spots. She flicked her red tail upon noticing us, drawing close. With a neigh, she nudged Kaden's shoulder. He laughed, producing an apple he must have grabbed on the way in. "Okay, okay."

"She's beautiful," I said, watching as Rosebud chewed happily, the apple crunching.

Kaden nodded fondly, stroking her between her brown eyes. "Thanks. She's one of Eadlyn's favorites." He smacked himself on the forehead without warning, a playful smile dancing across his face. "Where are my manners? Rosebud, meet Josie. Josie, meet Rosebud."

"Hello," I told her, lifting up my sunglasses.

Rosebud kept chewing in response, blinking her massive eyelashes.

"The quiet type," I grinned. "Seems nice."

"She's pretty great," Kaden agreed.

I nodded, the mare turning away from us.

"Here, let's go see Pegasus," Kaden said, moving further down the hallway. "My Dad gave me a new bridle for my birthday."

Kaden had a small birthday party, turning fifteen last month. I had plenty of cake. I followed Kaden, waving goodbye to Rosebud (and the baby.) Eventually, we reached another stall, with a tall, brunette horse inside. The mare nickered once we walked up, Kaden promptly patting her nose.

"Hey, to you too," he said.

I smiled at Pegasus. "Hello."

Kaden opened the stall door and grabbed a brush from a clear caddy hanging on the wooden wall. I watched as he brushed Pegasus' coat before gathering her bridle, pad, girth, and saddle. He showed me each horseback riding necessity before he finished checking the silver stirrups. "Alright, let's go," he said to Pegasus, leading her by the reins out into the hallway.

I shied away from the horse, watching as her hooves struck the tile, _clip-clopping_ behind Kaden. "We'll go out to the pasture," he told me, his voice echoing down the hallway.

"Okay," I chirped, not minding the chance at outside air one bit. When we left the stables behind and walked into the grassy area, sunlight bursting across it like a golden filter, I took in oxygen like there was no tomorrow.

Kaden stopped, Pegasus pausing behind him. She swung her tail, flies dashing away.

I stepped over to Kaden, careful not to stand behind Pegasus. He clipped on his black velvet helmet, placed a foot in the stirrups, and swung himself up onto the English saddle.

"Her hair is lovely," I said, gently reaching out my hands to brush Pegasus' yellow mane.

"She has the flaxen chestnut gene," Kaden said. "It gives her that coloring."

Pegasus whinnied as if she were thrilled with all the complements.

"Yes, we're talking about you," I giggled.

Kaden curled the reins in his hands, smiling down at me. "If you want, Josie, you can ride Pegasus, too."

I frowned, peering at the horse again. The very tall, very strong horse. "Uh..."

"Here," Kaden said, offering me a hand.

I paused, staring at his outstretched palm. I glanced up at him, hesitant. "I don't know..."

Kaden laughed a little, smiling at me warmly, that same smile that I'd always seen on his face. But there was something else to it, something even more carefree. It was a side of him I didn't see often. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," I snapped, gazing at Pegasus' black eyes. "I trust you, too, by the way."

"Horseback riding is nothing to be afraid of. Just be careful. I can get you a helmet," Kaden said, lifting his eyebrows. "I don't have to dare you, do I?"

I pursed my lips, trying not to smile. "Very funny." Inhaling the grassy scent through my nose, I placed my hand in his and put my foot into the stirrup. Holding onto part of the saddle with Kaden pulling me up, I plopped down behind him, Pegasus shifting to accommodate for my added weight.

Fear shot through me as Pegasus moved, the ground seeming very far away. I grabbed Kaden's arm in the panic before he could move, making him laugh again. "Don't worry, she's not going to throw us. Just don't pull on her ears or lean too far to one side. And don't be scared."

I sheepishly let go of his arm. "I'm not scared. Just don't feel like falling off and breaking my arm."

"Oh, _ha_ -ha, you're _hilarious_ ," Kaden said, unclipping his helmet before he handed it to me.

I shakily put on the velvet thing, tucking my sunglasses into my pocket. Then, I held my breath, waiting for the mare to move.

Kaden glanced quickly over his shoulder. "Hold on to me - just don't try to strangle my arm again."

"Oh, _ha_ -ha, you're _hilarious_ ," I mocked, hugging him tightly.

Pegasus walked, making me tighten my hug as her hooves thumped against the ground, the lime-green grass brushing by her legs. I looked up past the brim of my helmet at the azure sky, birds swooping in the air. The sun shimmered, showering the lawn and palace in warmth. Angeles winter was warm - not as hot as the summer, but still.

"Won't she eat the grass?" I asked Kaden curiously, peering down at the paddock's green surface.

"No," Kaden said simply. "She used to try, but after years of training, she behaves."

I nodded, trying to keep my back straight. I hesitated before stroking Pegasus' neck, her coat soft, the sun shimmering across it. I relaxed a little, the hoofbeats sounding like a song. This wasn't so bad. "How long have you been riding horses?"

Kaden thought for a moment before he answered. "Since I was four. Of course, I had help then, but when I was seven when I started lessons. I've been thinking of trying archery on horseback lately."

I laughed a little bit. Was he _insane?_ "Really? You'd want to be on a galloping horse with a bow and arrow?"

"Yeah," Kaden said, and I could tell he was grinning. Of _course_ he was. "It sounds like a pretty great challenge."

"No kidding," I muttered, a jewel-colored dragonfly flitting past us. We both stayed quiet for while, listening to some frogs off in the distance croaking.

"Do you want to try leading her yourself?" Kaden asked eventually.

I furrowed my brow, confused. "What do mea- oh. Um..." The thought of taking the reins and trying to direct an animal that weighed over a thousand pounds was more terrifying than the time I went stair-sledding with Osten... in _salad bowls._ I held on to Kaden tighter. "That might not be the best idea."

"I can feel your heartbeat," he laughed, glancing back over his shoulder at me again. "It's like a hummingbird."

"Eyes on the road!" I yelled, feeling my pulse speed up even more. "Or pasture. Whatever."

That only made him laugh more.

I frowned, my helmet slipping a little farther down my forehead. What was I doing? Why was I so scared? "I'll try to lead Pegasus," I said quietly, Kaden's chuckles tapering off.

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised and hopeful at the same time.

I scowled before I straightened up, nodding. "That's what I said... and by the way, your heartbeat is pretty erratic too. Like a hyper drum... And here you are, teasing me about being scared of Pegasus."

He was quiet for a moment as he pulled the reins to a stop. "Well, it's not really... nevermind." Quickly, he dismounted Pegasus, dropping to the ground before he smiled up at me. "Okay, Miss Josie. You are a horse extraordinaire."

I snorted. "Please." Trying to seem casual, I picked up the reins, looking forward determinedly. I slipped my feet into the two stirrups, glancing back at Kaden.

"Tilt your heels down in the stirrups," he said. "And sit up straight, shoulders back."

I listened, and he nodded.

"Okay, now hold the reins with your thumbs facing up - and don't pull on them, or Pegasus will think you want her to stop walking. Just rest your hands on the saddle," he said before he laid a hand on Pegasus' neck. "Kick her with your heels to make her walk."

I frowned. "Won't that hurt her?"

He chuckled, his brown eyes shining. "Nope. Horses weigh a lot and they're strong. Trust me, it seems gentler to her."

I kicked my feet hard, Pegasus starting to walk as Kaden followed, glancing up at me occasionally to make sure I was alright.

Breathing evenly, I tried to let my pulse calm down and listened to Kaden's instructions, watching as Pegasus tossed her mane with a whinny. She walked slowly through the grass, warm air swirling the blades. Smiling, I looked around the paddock at the wooden fences and dappled light, a squirrel running across a post. This wasn't bad at all. "How many horses live in the stables?" I asked Kaden, keeping my hands firmly on the reins.

"Ten," he said happily. "One is a colt."

"That's a young male horse, right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "He's about two years old."

"How old is Pegasus?"

"She's going to be seven in May," he answered.

I reached a hand out and stroked Pegasus' coarse mane. "Happy early birthday."

Kaden smiled up at me, squinting in the sunlight. It was another one of his real Kaden smiles, his pale hair tucked behind his ears.

And then there was that odd flutter in my stomach, the same one that I'd felt last Halloween when I'd hugged Kaden, and at dinner one day. Feeling shy all of a sudden, I glanced away and stared over the top of Pegasus' pointy ears. Since when did I feel _shy?_

Before I could answer my question, someone yelled from the fence. "Hey, you two!"

Kaden and I glanced over our shoulders to find Neena grinning, waving at us.

Shoving aside the odd feeling, I waved back at her. "Neena, look! I'm riding a horse! The impossible comes true."

She laughed, climbing up onto the fence. "I'm impressed."

"Can Neena try riding Pegasus?" I asked Kaden, glancing back down at him.

For a second, he seemed disappointed before he nodded. "If she wants, sure."

I turned back to Neena. "Kaden said you can try horseback riding if you want! It's actually not that bad, Nee!"

She smirked at the nickname I insisted on using before she flashed a smile. "I'd love to! Do I need a helmet... maybe some knee and elbow pads?"

Kaden and I laughed, Neena clambering over the fence.

"You can use mine," Kaden offered. He looked up at me. "Do you need help getting down?"

I pursed my lips, thinking before I shook my head. "I got this."

He moved his hands in surrender with a grin, taking of couple of steps back.

Taking a quick breath (and saying a swift prayer) I lifted one foot over Pegasus' saddle and slowly lowered myself until I touched solid ground. I pulled my left foot from the other stirrup, standing firmly on the ground before I smiled at Kaden, handing him the mare's reins.

"Very nicely done," he said as I unclipped the helmet.

"Thanks," I trilled, Neena's footsteps crunched through the grass. "I survived, thankfully. You're a pretty great horseback riding teacher." I held out the helmet to him.

He blushed a little from the praise. "Thank you." He took the helmet, his fingers brushing mine.

That same annoying flutter came back, stronger, and I frowned.

Neena tossed her arm around my shoulders suddenly, startling me. "So, horseback riding, huh?"

I forced myself to smile, trying to forget the flutter.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

 **Oh, the FLUFF! I'm swooning a little, to be honest.**

 **Kosie for life, guys.**

 **So, I thought I'd just list some ages again, just to keep us up to date, along with birthdays and a key. Keep in mind that it is current February in the story.**

 **If there is a * next to the birthday, it means that I made up the date, and that it was not mentioned in the books.**

 _Josie= 15 (birthday in March)*  
Kaden= 15 (birthday in January)*  
Eadlyn= 18 (birthday in April)  
Osten= 11 (birthday in December)*_

 **So, yeah. There's that.**

 **How did you all like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

 **Thanks bunches to all you lovely readers, and thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Guest (Dauntlessprodigy46):_ Haha, you're welcome ;D I'm glad! They're both interesting characters, so it'll be fun to write about their sibling relationship throughout the story! I'm so glad to hear it! Thank you!

 _Guest:_ I know! They're SO cute!

 _FanFicLover1526_

 _LostAngelx123_ : Hehe, not yet :) Aw, that's great, that makes me really happy! I'm glad you like the story so much! :D They're my OTP for _The Selection_ , of course. Exactly! AW, you're welcome! Thanks for being so sweet!

 _Roses323_

 **Seriously, you guys are SO supportive and great! Thank you, each and every one of you! Well, thanks again for reading! Love you guys!**

 **So, I will be on vacation from the 8th (technically today) to the 21st, so I won't be updating in that time frame. Sorry. :( But hopefully I can get back to writing this story once I've returned!**

 **Bye!**

 **~ Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**


	11. Of Birthdays and Brothers

_Two months later..._

 **Josie's POV**

There could come a time when I wouldn't be late... _not._

"Excuse me!" I called as I ran down the hallway, my sandals hitting the glossy marble floor with a c _rack!_ A couple of maids in their black gowns and white aprons turned as I barreled forward like I was after a handbag on sale. I could totally be a track runner if I wanted to. The maids shrieked, ducking to the side of the hallway, flashing by. The coffee in my hand sloshed dangerously close to spilling.

At least I hadn't eaten the croissant this time.

Two more turns, and I finally came to a panting stop outside of Eadlyn's office. Three butlers walked past me with cardboard boxes containing streamers, balloons, and more confetti than was probably healthy. All final party preparations for Eady's nineteenth birthday were underway. The shebang would be tomorrow, and plenty of guests were making the trip - some a long haul, like Ahren and Camille. I couldn't wait to see Kile (who ever thought I'd say _that?_ ) His banishment from the palace was still in effect, and he would be coming over from Bonita (one of the most southern provinces) for the party.

I couldn't wait until his banishment ended in the summer. Then he wouldn't be so far away.

With a deep breath, I sashayed into the office, flashing a grin at Lady Brice as she looked up. "Hello, _Almost-Prime-Minister._ "

" _Interim_ Prime Minister," she reminded me, scribbling in her ever-present notebook. "It's only temporary until we have an official election and a proper Prime Minister can be voted in."

"Oh, whatever," I said, walking over to Eadlyn's desk. I set down the coffee and passed her the flaky croissant. "Here you go."

Eadlyn flicked her dark eyes up to me quickly, looking elegant today with her hair swept up into a side-twist. "You're late, Josie."

"Uh, I know," I replied sheepishly, smoothing the hem of my pink blouse. "Sorry."

"Where's the mail?" she inquired, peering at the empty wooden mail tray.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? Eadlyn, you received so many birthday cards that they're filling sacks in the mail room. I'd have to make several trips... with a wagon." I'd gotten a few cards for my birthday last month. Shannon gave me a teddy-bear and that keychain I'd asked for. Katie, Antonia, and Kitty also came over for my party. I'd wanted it to be bigger, but there was a meeting to talk about Parliament, so I had to keep it to just a sleep-over - which meant no boys. Oh well, there's always next year.

But, I had to admit it, I actually liked the smaller party. I'd only ever had large parties, but it was nice just being the five of us. We had popcorn and candy and watched about a dozen movies, and it was nice.

Eady's party was going to be insane, from what I'd heard. Especially because Mrs. Singer had arrived with Miss May, and the two of them at a celebration was sort of like putting fireworks in a microwave. I should know - Osten did that once.

"Ah," Eadlyn said, the corners of her mouth quirking up into a smile. The Illéan subjects were certainly warming up to her. "Well, don't concern yourself with it, then."

I gave her a thumb's-up before turning to Neena, who hadn't changed out of her pajama sweatpants. "What's on the agenda today?"

Technically, I was an assistant to Neena, and not Eadlyn. But still, she was a Lady-in-waiting to Eady. Neena shuffled some papers in her hands before she nodded at them. "We have to make sure that the florist has sent the correct flowers, and make sure that Osten hasn't put vinegar in the punch bowl again."

"Sounds great," I chirped.

A look suddenly crawled over Eadlyn's face, a grimace. She huffed, gulping hard.

Lady Brice looked over like a whip. "Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

"Nothing to be concerned over," Eadlyn said through gritted teeth. With a deep breath, she gave us a smile. "Just a wave of nausea, that's all."

"Do you want to rest?" Neena offered her, knitting her brow. "You've been working since six in the morning-"

Eadlyn waved her hand. "Absolutely not. I can rest later. Lady Brice, would you please have someone check on Eikko's suit? Thank you."

Neena and I said our good-bye's to Eadlyn and Lady Brice before we wound through the hallways (the maids saw me again and automatically moved.) The Dining Hall had been transformed into a shimmering wonderland. I gazed around at the glittering lace drapes and twinkle lights running around the room. Bouquets of white lilies, roses, and tulips were lined up against the far wall to be set on the linen-covered tables.

Glimmering bows were tied on the backs of cloth chairs, a dance floor set up in the middle of the hall with plenty of spotlights pointed at it. Shiny silver streamers were wound from the ceiling, some tumbling to the ground in curls. Matching dishes were on the table, place cards marking where different guests could sit.

"Wow," I breathed. "Impressive."

"Josie!" a familiar voice called.

I glanced over, Dad grinning at me from near the windows. Light streamed in, hitting the floor in a blinding shine. Mr. Maxon and General Leger were over there as well, pausing their conversation to smile at us.

"Hi, Daddy!" I sang, walking over to him. We hugged, his embrace warm. Dad gave the best hugs. "What are you all talking about?"

"The guest list," Mr. Maxon answered as Neena came over, clutching her notebook. "Well, sort of." His gaze slid over to General Leger. "More about who's _not_ welcome."

I frowned for a moment. That sounded a little rude. Then, it dawned on me. "You mean Marid Illéa?" I asked, my eyes widening. We hadn't heard about Marid (or his parents, for that matter) for nearly a year. And I wanted it to stay that way.

"You think he might try to come?" Neena murmured in surprise, glancing between the three adults.

General Leger shrugged, blinking his green eyes. "Pray not, but we just want to be careful."

I tossed Neena an unsure look as they fell quiet again. Marid Illéa was out of our hair. He couldn't get the throne now... right?

Dad cleared his throat. "So, what you both up to?"

I rearranged my face into a smile, the expression feeling a bit forced. Dad was changing the subject. "Checking on party details. We have to make sure that the caterers are on point."

He ruffled my blond hair, eyes the same blue as mine shining. "That's my girl. Well, we won't keep you ladies."

"Nice pants, by the way," Mr. Maxon joked to Neena with a grin.

She made a face, mock upset. "Thanks. Nice gray hairs, by the way."

I giggled, General Leger laughing. Mr. Maxon smoothed his honey hair, gray specks dotting it here and there. "It gives me character."

Neena winked a goodbye to them all as we left, but the second we were out of earshot, they began to whisper. I let the smile slip off my face as we approached the flowers, Neena opening her notebook. "Do you think Marid is going to try something?" I asked quietly, feeling like if I said it too loudly, it might come true.

After a pause, Neena shrugged. "I really have no idea. I think he would've given up on being king by now. It's not like he can have the throne, anyway. Eadlyn's married Erik. Marid's devious plan didn't work." She shook her head, her black braid hitting her shoulders. "Nevermind. I don't want to talk about this. Here, can you count the lily bouquets?"

"Okay," I muttered, inhaling the soft scent of spring flowers. I tried to focus on the work, taking stock of the flora and checking the punch. Marid couldn't bother us again.

Right?

 _The next day..._

Cake.

So. Much. Cake.

I spooned up another bite of velvety, chocolate dessert, practically swooning. I had to hand it to the cooks: they sure knew how to bake some great treats. But the chocolate cake took the... well, cake.

"You're eating like it's going to be gone," Mom laughed from the chair next to me.

"Speak for yourself," I teased playfully, a tower of bright yellow lemon tarts on her plate. "You'd think the Knave of Hearts struck the Palace."

She giggled, sweeping her light hair over her shoulders. I glanced at Mom, some gray hairs shining among her locks as well. She still looked incredibly young, her cheeks with a rosy glow. There were laugh lines that crinkled around her eyes whenever she chuckled, now, but like Mr. Maxon had said - all this gave her even more character. She rearranged her pale blue gown, a simple number with cap sleeves and a gauzy-sheathed, satin bodice.

Cameras flashed around the room as the press took pictures at hyper-speed, documenting all of the event. I was fine with them lingering farther away, trying to get a photograph of Ahren and Camille, freshly from France.

"Marlee!" Miss America called, racing up to our table, her own aqua eyes glistening with joy. "Come dance with us! It's a Tessa Tamble song!"

In a second, Mom was up. A pop song bubbled over the speakers, a female voice filling the Dining Hall with bright lyrics. I knew of Tessa Tamble - a singer from when my Mom was a teenager - from some magazine. Mom grinned at me, looping arms with Miss America. "I'll see you later, sweetie." After blowing me a kiss, the two of them ran off to join Miss May on the dance floor.

I smiled lightly. A year ago, watching them dance like teenage girls, belting out lyrics, would have embarrassed me. Now, though, it just seemed sweet.

Without warning, a pair of hands covered my eyes. I blinked reflexively against the dark. "Dad? Is that you?"

"Guess again," a voice replied.

I gasped. "Kile!" I shoved his arms away, the room spinning as I stood up. He laughed as I hugged him tightly, crinkling his pressed suit. "I was wondering when you would get here!"

"The plane was a little late," he answered, once I'd let him out of my vice grip. "The press stopped me at the door, too. But, thankfully, I got away."

I grinned up at him, his blue eyes shining with joy. He looked nice in his suit, crisp with a red bowtie. His yellow hair was a little messy, and slightly shorter than when I'd seen him at Christmas. All in all - Kile. "How have you been?"

"Great," he replied, beaming. "And I see you're doing well." He motioned to my plate. "Inhaling the cake, I see."

I punched him playfully in the arm, laughing. "Shut up. It's a party. Oh! Speaking of which, have you talked to Eadlyn yet?" I motioned over to where she was laughing with Erik, surrounded by a group of friends from Italy. Her dress was silver, blooming out into a full skirt. The bodice was layered with snowy lace, long sleeves shimmering as she turned. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, finished with a shining crown. The whole thing set off her her natural olive complexion in a really healthy way.

I, on the other hand, had gone with something more subtle. My own gown was violet, something to complement my eyes. The dress fanned out at the bottom in an A-line cut, with a little ( _just_ a little) shimmer near the high neckline. I'd let my hair down, curling the ends into ringlets, with just lip-gloss for makeup. It was simple, but I liked it.

"She looks busy," Kile said, cracking a grin.

"Have you said hi to Mom?" I inquired, looking over to where Mom was doing some dance I couldn't place that resembled someone swatting a bee.

Kile suppressed a laugh. "She looks a little busy, too. I just got here so I thought I'd say hey to you first."

I looked up at him, surprised. "Really?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. My older brother had wanted to see me ( _me?_ His annoying - yet charming, if I do say so myself - younger sister?) before anyone else, including the queen of Illéa?

"'Course," he said, elbowing my lightly. "So, honestly, how have you been?"

"Well," I shrugged, still a little flustered. But still, I couldn't quite fight that happy glow I felt. "Gram said she wishes she could've been here for my birthday. Oh, and Aunt Georgie says hello, too. All the cousins called me."

Kile rolled his eyes happily. "So, what, like thirty calls?"

"About," I confirmed. We had lots of aunts and uncles on our Dad's side. Mom was an only child. "How's Bonita?"

His face lit up like a supercharged light bulb. "Great! It's really hot there, so plenty of sunscreen has been involved, but I've been working on this model of housing that uses a more water-resistant wood. We've already gotten about fifty places constructed and we're working on the rest. The people there are wonderful, too." Something flickered across his face that I couldn't place before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's coming along"

I bobbed my head in agreement. I hadn't looked at Kile's housing plans too much, but Eadlyn approved of them, so they were probably nice. Plus, my brother's sort of... pretty... okay, a _really_ hard worker, so of course he's doing well in Bonita. "Do you want to dance?"

Kile held out his elbow in answer. I slipped my hand through the crook of his arm and we traveled together onto the dance floor. The rush of people, gowns rustling, voices chattering was fitting for the party. A newer song came on, some pop-rock that got lots of people moving. We danced together, Kile spinning me around and around until I was dizzy. I stepped on his feet at least four times, but he just laughed it off, and we kept dancing.

Eventually, I noticed Eadlyn drift over to Neena, murmuring something to her. Neena frowned in clear confusion, looking over at Eady with her big, chocolate eyes. I paused dancing with Kile, watching the two of them. What were they talking about?

Eadlyn nodded to the doors of the Dining Hall.

I turned my head, my gaze traveling to guest after guest, photographer after photographer, before it settled on a tall, fair-skinned man standing in the arching doorway. He had on a gray suit with a slick tie, his coal-black shoes shone up to a shine. His glasses were wiry, but they suited him and his half-smile. His brown hair, however, was half matted down, and the other half looked like it had gotten shocked - sort of like someone had tried (rather unsuccessfully) to tame his wild hair.

Neena gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. Even from here I could see the tears springing to her eyes. Without a word, she flew forward, her curly hair flying, icy white dress fluttering at her ankles. She ran across the Dining Hall, not caring about who was watching as the press took pictures in surprise. The man opened his arms and she flung herself into them, hugging him tightly.

Eadlyn smiled at them, the couple embracing. When she caught my eye she winked, strolling over. "I love happy reunions, don't you?"

"How is Neena's boyfriend here?" I blurted. "What was it... Mason?"

Kile sighed tiredly. "Some things never change, Josie."

"Old habits die hard," I replied with a lopsided smile in his direction. He rolled his eyes again, but a little grin was on his face.

"Mark," Eadlyn corrected me gently. "They've been dating for a while, but they live far apart."

I processed this, nodding. "So he's visiting for your birthday ball?"

"Actually, I had my Uncle Gerad pull some strings," Eadlyn explained. "They both work in the science field, and Uncle Gerad found Mark work here in Angeles. There's a great apartment that he found for Mark that's closer. Mark and Neena will be able to see each other in person more, now."

"That's so _sweet_ ," I breathed, clasping my hands beneath my chin.

Over by the doorway, Neena and Mark were laughing, talking quickly, holding hands as they refused to pay attention to the press and other guests watching. I smiled over at Kile and Eadlyn as they faced each other, Eadlyn giving a smile.

"So, how's Bonita?" she asked.

My brother launched into his explanation again, Erik drifting over. Kile and Erik started a conversation too, and pretty soon, we were in the midst of a discussion about Bonita versus Angeles. When Eadlyn and Erik started dancing to a new song, Kile looked at me. "Another dance?"

"Duh," I grinned, already swaying to the beat. "But, Angeles is pretty great."

"Uh-huh," Kile agreed. "But Bonita is very picturesque. And there's so many people there, it makes me feel like I'm doing more than I was here."

I nodded. "Well, when you come back after your banishment is over, you can work here in Angeles, too!" The song pulsed around us, everyone dancing and laughing. I smiled softly. This was a great day. The best April 16th so far. Kile was back, almost finished with his banishment. Eadlyn and Erik were happily together, Marid nowhere in sight. Neena had be reunited with Mark, the two of them clasped in each other's arms. And I was helping out in my own way in the palace now, interning. Everything was in its place.

Then Kile ruined it.

"Actually, Josie..." he took a deep breath, looking me square in my blissful eyes. "I think I'm going to stay in Bonita more."

I froze, my mind churning over his words. _What?_ "You're..." I muttered, blinking confusedly. "You're not coming back?"

Kile tilted his head. "Please understand. I'm really enjoying the work I'm doing in Bonita. I'm helping people, Josie."

My heart thumped quicker than the beat of the music. No. No, that couldn't be true. He was supposed to come back! Could he even _not_ come back, and stay in another province? "B-but, you said-"

"I never said anything," Kile said softly. "The banishment kept me out of the palace, but it never said I had to return."

I hated how he could seem to read my thoughts sometimes, especially now. My hope started deflate like a sad party balloon. Or, maybe shatter, like glass. I hadn't realized how much I'd truly wanted Kile back around until the possibility came that he might not want to be around me as much I wanted him to be.

"There are so many citizens there that need sustainable housing, and they like my architecture," Kile continued, both of us stilled against the dancing crowd. He continued trying to convince me. "There are people there that need me-"

"What about _me?_ " I demanded suddenly, tears pricking my eyes. "Didn't you even _think_ that I've missed you? That Mom and Dad have missed you?"

Kile's gaze softened. "I've missed you all, too. Of course I have. There are so many people there, Josie, so many great individuals that I need to help. The ones that need houses, and the ones that are helping build them."

Through the blurry vision from the gathering tears, I noticed something. His cheeks were tinted pink, just slightly. Annoyance flared up inside me as I swiped at my eyes. "What's her name?"

Kile gawped for a second, not sure how to answer. "What are you talking about?"

"The girl you like, you dork," I sniffed. "You might be staying in Bonita helping to design houses, but there's some girl there that you like, too. Don't even try to deny it."

Kile blushed even deeper, maybe embarrassed that I'd figured him out. "I thought you'd be happy for me, Josie."

That was the last straw. I shifted, and Kile reached out for my wrist, but I ripped away from him, dashing out of the Dining Hall. As I left, I passed Neena and Mark, their backs to me as they talked. That only made the hurt worse. Mark was staying for Neena. Why couldn't my own _brother_ stay for me?

I wasn't quite sure where I was running to, my flats tripping me up now and then. Eventually, though, I passed two guards and emerged out in the gardens. A cool breeze hit me, goosebumps rising on my skin. I sniffled again, looking out around the night scene. The sky sparkled with multi-colored shards of stars, blinking behind wisps. The moon, almost full and silver like the party theme, shone across the grounds. The flowers, sweet-smelling snowball and blue hydrangea, yellow poppies and delicate snapdragons, all swirled by the hedges, peaceful.

I folded my arms, walking along the gravel path, until I found a familiar stone bench and sat down. The seat was cold, but I didn't care. Instead, I let myself cry, covering my mouth as tears ran down my face. How Kile could do that? Leave me and Mom and Dad for some random girl he was chasing and stupid Bonita...

 _I thought you'd be happy for me, Josie._

The sobs made me shudder, my shoulders shaking. Drips of salt water fell onto my dress, staining it indigo, but it didn't matter. I just felt silly now, oblivious to what was going on in Kile's life. A little part of me _wanted_ to be happy for him, but it's like my brain refused. How in the world could-

"Josie?"

My cries got choked off at the voice, footsteps moving across gravel. I hiccupped, wiping furiously at the tears and my runny nose.

"Josie?" a second voice called.

"Osten, go inside," the first voice responded, one I recognized as Kaden.

I could practically tell Osten was making a face. "Why? I have a right to be out here, ya know!"

Kaden sighed, apparently not finding it worth it to argue with Osten.

Their two sets of footsteps came closer. I looked over at them. "Hey, guys."

Kaden gave a hesitant smile, looking cautious. Osten grinned toothily in contrast.

They were both wearing their suits for the party, navy blue for Kaden and black for Osten. Kaden's hair was fixed, if getting a little mussed by the breeze. Osten's was already tangled and crazy.

"Are you okay?" Kaden asked quietly, shifting his footing uncomfortably. "We saw you run out of the Dining Hall."

"Um... I'm fine," I responded.

Osten frowned. "You're a horrible liar. And you shouldn't lie, by the way."

Kaden fished something from his pocket, pulling out a white hanky. He might be one of the few fifteen year old's I'd met who carried around hankies. "Here," he said, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, wiping my eyes with the silky cloth. "You guys can go back to the party, I'll be in soon."

They watched me for a moment, the night casting shadows over their faces before Osten frowned even deeper. "Do I need to make a phone call about someone or something?"

 _Try Kile._ "No," I said, attempting a laugh that just sounded pathetic. "Thanks, though. Really, you can go."

"Osten, go," Kaden hissed. "I bet Mom wants another dance with you."

Osten let out a huge sigh before he turned on his heels and left back towards the double doors, distant light spilling from the palace. Kaden's brown eyes flicked over to me for a second before he motioned to the bench. "Can I sit?"

I gave a short laugh. Kaden was also probably the only guy I knew who asked to take a seat. "Sure."

"Thanks," he said, sitting down a little ways from me. We both looked up at the sky for a while, just watching the distant planets. I twisted the hanky around my hands, listening as my breathing evened out slowly.

"I tried to look for the constellations you showed me a few times, but I'm pretty horrible at finding them," Kaden eventually said, his voice quiet.

I squinted at the stars, nodding. "Stargazing takes practice."

"And they change per season," Kaden added. "The ones that were out in September are different from the ones now, in the spring."

I nodded, already searching for the familiar stars. "Well, there's Ursa Major... and Chameleon... and Hydra."

"Ursa Major..." Kaden said, thinking to himself. "The Great Bear. And Hydra, the Sea Serpent."

I gave a shaky smile. "The Chameleon is kind of self-explanatory, I guess."

Kaden chuckled. "Yeah, but it does a great job of hiding - I can't see it."

"Well," I said, shrugging. "It's actually a constellation made of stars that are dimmer. And it doesn't look anything like a chameleon, in my opinion." I lifted my hand, pointing a lilac nail at the stars. There was a collection that looked sort of like a sideways diamond that I traced.

Kaden frowned, his eyebrows knitting. His frustration was obvious, but he kept searching the stars. That was another thing about Kaden. He was incredibly determined, and never seemed to back down from a challenge - or quit anything for that matter. Probably a great quality for an athlete, but stargazing took some patience (I learned that the hard way, coming from someone who doesn't have much patience.)

"Stop trying to rush to find the stars," I told him, making him glance over. "Just look at the sky, concentrate on the constellation, and take your time. If you don't see it, that's okay - it's not like it's leaving anytime soon."

Kaden cracked a little smile before he looked back up at the stars. We sat for about three minutes, Kaden trying to follow where I'd traced a constellation in the sky before his eyebrows rose. "I see it!" He followed the constellation with his eyes, grinning. "It really doesn't look like a chameleon."

"I know, right!" I agreed, shaking my head. "Ursa Major just looks like a monkey to me." I pointed at the sky. "There are lots of points in this constellation so it's simpler to just look for the Big Dipper. Ursa Major contains it, with stars branching off. See it?"

Kaden nodded, his face lighting up. "Yeah! There's the muzzle and limbs and tail." He pointed up at the stars in turn, motioning to the Great Bear.

"And Hydra is pretty easy to see," I continued. "Alpha Hydrae - Alphard - is the really bright star there. It's the Heart of the Snake. The rest of the constellation is kind of like a jagged line."

Kaden nodded. "It's really cool."

My happiness faltered. "Yeah. It's one of Kile's favorites." I glanced down at the hanky, feeling the tears wanting to gather in my eyes, but I swallowed them down, refusing to cry again.

I could feel Kaden staring at me before he piped up. "I saw you two dancing. Today's one of the exceptions in his banishment, right?"

"Right... Well..." I sighed, looking down at the hanky as I twisted it around. "Kile told me that he's going to stay in Bonita... instead of coming back here to the palace." I paused, thinking over my words. I didn't want to mention one of the reasons that he was staying. "Part of why he wants to be in Bonita is because of the architectural work he's doing. He's getting lots of work done there, helping people."

"That's good," Kaden said gently.

I pinched my lips together. "Yeah. Kile's always been like that, selfless and stuff." It seemed almost like a horrible joke, throwing it back in my face how much I hadn't always been _selfless and stuff._ "I'm happy that he's been doing well but..." I lifted a shoulder. "I expected him to come back to live at the palace, be around me - us, I mean."

"Well, maybe he can visit," Kaden offered, clearly not totally sure what to say.

I shook my head. "It's not the same. You... no offense, Kaden, but you can't really understand."

"Really?" Kaden asked incredulously.

I glanced over at past my curtain of hair.

He raised an eyebrow. "Josie, do you remember Ahren leaving?"

My breath caught in my throat as I realized what a jerk I'd just sounded like. How could I have forgotten? Kaden had it even worse. Ahren didn't given any warning, and left to another _country._ His family didn't attend the wedding, and, like a rancid cherry on top, Miss America had a heart attack. Plus, the Selection was going on.

Suddenly, Kile leaving to Bonita seemed small. Still, a piece of the anger lingered like a smoldering ember that refused to be snuffed out. "I'm sorry, I should've realized... I'm sorry." I was quiet, watching Kaden's expression melt back to normal.

"It's okay," he whispered, relaxing a little.

"How did you deal with it?" I blurted. "Ahren leaving and everything, I mean."

Kaden looked away quickly, staring at the gravel path, quiet before he spoke. "It was difficult. I mean, he's kind of always been there. And then - _poof!_ Gone. He left us. But, Eadlyn was there. She stayed. It was like everything was crumbling around her, but she chose to stay and help us."

"I remember that," I whispered. It was what impressed me, made me finally see her in a positive light. She wasn't bossy, rude, elitist Princess Eadlyn Schreave anymore. She was a girl willing to marry someone she didn't love just to save her country.

"And I kept busy," Kaden said. "Praying for Ahren, even. I kept Osten close to me. He didn't completely get everything that was going on, and people sort of ignored us and focused on Eadlyn." Kaden was silent before he looked tentatively at me. "I focused on the people that were still around for one thing... You know, the people that maybe you hadn't noticed before..."

"Like Neena," I finished, nodding firmly. Suddenly, I was happy for her and Mark again. Neena had done a lot - she'd earned some happiness.

Kaden frowned, something in his eyes shifting before he looked up at the stars. "Sure. Like Neena. I mean there are always those people around you, you know? The ones that you might not even notice, but are there for you. Right next to you."

"Kile seems a world away," I said quietly before I furrowed my brows. "But... you have a point." I looked up at Alphard, an alpha. "Life goes on. You have to look for those bright ones, the people that make you happy and stick close."

"Even when they have a hard time noticing you at first..." Kaden murmured, looking at Chameleon.

I nodded, the quiet swirling around us like the breeze. "Thank you," I said suddenly, drawing Kaden's attention. "For listening. And being there."

Kaden smiled, shadow drifting over his face. "You're welcome."

Because of the shadow, like ink, I could really only see his eyes glimmering in the faint light. But that was enough to let me see the warmth in them, like no matter how much trouble happened or how many people seemed distant, they would go on burning forever. He didn't falter, looking me in the eye, the determined Kaden I was so used to. My heart constricted, oddly, the urge to grab his hand laying on the bench washing over me.

"Um..." I started, not sure what I was going to say.

"You guys!" a voice called out, thrilled. I moved my head in time to see Osten rounding a poppy bed, grinning widely. "C'mon! They're playing a group dance! You have to come inside to the party!"

For a second, I didn't register what he'd said. I just felt annoyed that he'd interrupted our conversation.

Then I remembered who was in the Dining Hall: Kile.

I glanced over at Kaden, pale moonlight drifting across his face. Kile was one of the people that made me happy. So I guess I'd just hold onto him as long as I could, and when he had to leave, I'd let him go, and keep him in my heart. "Shall we?"

Kaden smiled, standing up. He offered me his elbow, just like Kile had. "After you."

I stood up as well, his hanky in my free hand as I looped my other through his arm. Osten ran ahead of us, whooping, and Kaden walked with me, our gaits matching.

Overhead, the stars shone, the brightest ones fiercest of all.

* * *

 ** _Like Neena._**

 **Oh, Josie, Josie, Josie... you're timing is _impeccable._**

 **Also, Osten. Dude... stop. Just... stop.**

 **Well... this chapter is nearly 6,000 words, so close to double the usual chapter of this story. If you read this whole chapter: HIGH FIVE! You've earned, like, a piece of chocolate cake or something. Definitely a healthy eye break from the digital screen you're staring at.**

 **Thank you for reading this mammoth chapter! I hope you liked it. I have lots of ideas for future chapters, and some are family moments, friendship, fluff, or some other random topic. I want to include Erik more in this story, so I'll need to work on that.**

 **Also, my vacation was very nice, thank you for all the well wishes! :D**

 **Without furthur ado, thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Roses323_

 _Eadlynn_

 _boekenworm_

 _LostAngelx123:_ I know, RIGHT?! *flips other table* Haha, that would be so funny if the Woodwork Collection was real! Maybe Kiera Cass could start that... Hm... :) Hehe, Josie's such a jokester!

 _Guest:_ Aw, thank you so much! You're welcome, that's so kind of you! Haha, they'll kiss eventually, trust me. ;)

 _AmeValdez_

 **Thanks, guys! I hope you have a week of blessings and joy!**

 **Bye! MWAH!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**

 **P.S. I forgot to mention! A while back, in another chapter, we saw Kaden helping Josie work on some political stuff. That idea was a suggestion from** _AmeValdez._ **So, thank you for that!**


	12. Of Hiking and Ankles

_Two weeks later..._

 **Kaden's POV**

Mud must've been one of my favorite things.

It was both messy and productive for many kinds of biomes in the environment.

I kicked the black-and-white soccer ball across the grassy lawn, slick from rain this morning. It had showered overnight, washing the palace. Whenever it rained in Angeles, the sky got a sort of golden glow to it, lighting up everything with the remaining humidity and mist. The weather was hot (of course) as April ended, about to be May. A bead of sweat (or moisture from the air, I couldn't really tell) slid down the side of my face as I watched the ball fly.

Leo laughed, wiping the sweat from his sandy, shaggy hair. He caught the ball easily with the side of his foot, grinning. "You look tired, Kadie. Want to take a break?"

"Right after I finish beating you, Lee-Lee," I replied, returning the favor of using his childhood nickname.

My cousin narrowed his eyes, already thinking of a different strategy to score a goal. Leo and I were both competitive and the both of us also played soccer. This made for a sort of tournament every time we saw each other.

"Boys, take a break!" Mom called from the across the field, waving her hand.

I wanted to protest, but there was no disobeying Mom - even Osten knew that.

"I was winning anyway," Leo shrugged, walking over to me.

"Was not," I protested, the two of us shoving the other lightly as we headed over to our families. Actually, make that _very_ competitive. "That other goal was out."

" _Po_ tato po _ta_ to," he replied, flashing that champion's smile he'd inherited from Uncle James - who was speaking with Uncle Gerad and a butler at the moment.

Most of the family was visiting the palace, enjoying a "spring respite from the winter chill" as Eadlyn had put it. The only person who couldn't be present was Aunt May (and Uncle Kota and Aunt Leah, of course.) But everybody else had arrived four days ago, staying for a couple of weeks. I glanced over at them all, milling around under a white tent set up for our day outside. Dad had promised he'd let us go hiking later, something I was going to hold him to.

Crossing over from the sun-baked grass to the shady tent was like moving from the desert to the arctic (sort of.) Wooden tables were set up with linen chairs, paper fans scattered around for people to use. Snacks were laid out on the tables: chips and salsa, bowls of fresh fruit, a bowl of sparkling lemonade, finger sandwiches, and freshly-baked cookies. Leo and I made a bee-line to the lemonade, racing to grab a glass first.

"Watch it, you two!" Grandma called, the glasses rattling as I caught one, tipping over the edge of the table. She fanned herself, sitting with Astra, her blue eyes fixed on us.

"Sorry, Grandma," Leo and I chorused sheepishly, elbowing each other.

Using the glass ladle, I poured the pink drink into the cup, drinking greedily. The frigid lemonade was perfect for the hot day, ice cubes clinking musically. I drank two glasses before finally turning to join a table, my family fizzling with chatter.

Eadlyn and Erik sat together, fanning themselves, speaking with Miss Lucy as she giggled over something. General Leger, Dad, Mom, and Miss Marlee were all standing, picking over the watermelon and citrus, Mom and Miss Marlee linking their arms. Mr. Woodwork and Uncle James were playing a game of badminton, hitting the shuttlecock between them on the lawn.

"Kaden! Over here!"

I glanced at the source of the voice, my heart already getting all stupidly obnoxious. Josie grinned at me, waving her hand, her face lit up. She loved moments like this, so many gathered around, lots of people to speak to. Neena smiled sweetly beside her, her phone out on the table. She'd been messaging Mark a lot since he'd moved here, asking him about his new job and stuff.

Leo headed over to one of the free seats at their wooden table, and I wasn't far behind. Sitting across from Josie, I kicked the mud off my cleats, trying to act casual. So far, that hadn't been going great around her.

"Have you been playing soccer for a while, Leo?" Neena asked politely, turning her head to him.

He nodded, munching on a cucumber finger sandwich. "Yep. Ever since I was four. My Uncle Gerad taught me."

Uncle Gerad was a big soccer fan himself. Mom even said he wanted to play professionally while the Caste System was still in place. After it was taken down, he started pursuing science. He still played soccer a lot, though, even facing off against Ahren and I when we were younger.

"That's so neat!" Josie chirped, flipping a piece of her blond hair over her shoulder. "I like baseball, myself."

"Me too," Leo agreed. "Do you have a favorite team?"

"The Angeles Aardwolves, of course," she scoffed, as if it were obvious. They were one of my favorite teams too, and one of the best in our province.

Leo laughed, shaking his head. "What? No, the Carolina Coyotes are _way_ better."

"They are not!" Josie laughed.

The two of them launched into a debate over the teams, Josie claiming Leo should be loyal to his province, Leo countering that both of his parents were from Carolina. I waited for a break in the conversation, not wanting to interrupt, but they just kept talking. A look at Neena told me that she noticed too, suppressing a smile.

"I was talking to Mark the other day," she said to me, starting out own discussion. "He's really thrilled about the opening of Parliament in November."

I bobbed my head, feeling a thrum of excitement. Politics were an interesting subject in my opinion, and there was a lot going on with Illéa changing to a constitutional monarchy. "Yeah, I am as well. I know Lady Brice is a bit nervous about being Interim Prime Minister and all, but I think she'll do a brilliant job. Until a proper Prime Minister can be elected, that is."

"Yeah, all this so new!" Neena beamed. "I mean, we're alive while _history's being written_ for our country, Kaden!"

"Isn't that every moment?" I countered. Each second was a new step towards the future, history being written as we lived our lives. Sometimes I liked to imagine hundreds of years into the future, what the country would look like then. Would there even still be a monarchy?

Neena nodded thoughtfully. "True. I wonder what history will think of us." She glanced at her phone before perking up. "Oh! I forgot to mention! Mark asked for me to thank you guys again for arranging everything for him, and to give Mr. Gerad a thanks from him. They work for the same company, but in different buildings, so they don't get to see each other often."

"I will," I nodded, making a mental note. "But the whole arrangement thing was Eadlyn's work. I can't take credit for that."

"Still," Neena said. "I know it means a lot to him. And he had lots of fun at Eady's birthday."

"I think we all did," I laughed before remembering Josie and Kile. I could picture it vividly, just from a bit ago, Josie running out of the Great Room, her hair streaking out the door. Osten and I following her, knowing that something was wrong. I'd never seen Josie really cry before, just out of happiness, like at Eady and Erik's wedding. But this was different.

It was horrible, hearing her sobbing. She'd tried to stop crying when she heard us, but her eyes were all red-rimmed. I remembered talking, pointing up the stars, speaking about Kile and Ahren. We went back into the Great Room eventually and danced with everyone. I'd seen her later, speaking with Kile, the two of them hugging. It seemed like things had been patched-up more or less, but I knew Josie was still hurting after Kile decided to stay in Bonita.

I also couldn't help but think about those seconds before Osten came running over to us.

There was a change in Josie's expression, shadows falling across her face. I could barely make out her blue eyes shining, looking right at me. I wasn't sure, but it just seemed like _something_ was there.

Who knows. Maybe I was just imagining it.

I flicked a glance over at Josie, her face shining with joy. It was different than it had been in the garden. She had looked so serious...

"Okay, okay, I admit it: the Coyotes aren't that bad," Josie said to Leo, tilting her head.

Leo nodded. "About time. But, okay, the Aardwolves are pretty talented, too."

"I told you so," Josie teased, blinking lightly.

For a second, I frowned, watching the two of them interact. Then it hit me like a baseball bat to the stomach: Josie was _flirting_ with him. Flirting!

She'd _never_ flirted with me before. Or, at least, not that I could remember.

"I'll have to show a clip of some of Bobby Miller's highlights," Leo told her, talking about a famous Coyote player. "He's the best pitcher."

Josie shook her head. "Not in a million years. The Aardwolves' very own Cameron Camaroon is the best pitcher ever, you dork."

Or _was_ she flirting? I knit my brows, glancing between them. How was I supposed to tell? _Girls are so strange._

"Okay, everyone!" Dad called, clapping his hands as he drew our attention. "I think it's about time we went hiking."

A cheer rose up from the tent, Grandma Singer flapping her fan in hyper-drive. She wasn't the hiking type. Neither was Uncle James, who offered to stay with her. The butler went and got our backpacks for us as we all reapplied our sunblock.

"We'll have groups of four," Dad announced to us, already clustered with Mom, Eadlyn, and Erik. It was funny seeing them all out of their formal wear and in more rustic clothes. Mom had her red hair in a ponytail, hefting her blue bag onto her back. Eadlyn had ditched her usual ensamble and yet still managed to carry herself like a queen, wearing a purple sweat-wicking shirt and sturdy hiking boots.

She leaned towards Erik, whispering something in his ear. He nodded, taking her hand, their fingers weaving together.

I glanced over at Josie without even thinking, watching as she tightened her hair into pigtails.

Noticing me out of the corner of her eye, she flashed a grin. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head quickly, feeling tongue-tied. "No. Um," I shifted my feet, grabbing my green backpack. "Do you want to be in a group with me? And Leo, of course."

"Sure," she replied, smiling as she pulled a sunburst orange kerchief from her pocket to tie like a headband. "I'll get Neena to join us."

I smiled, even more excited for the group outing. "Alright."

 **1 Hour Later**

"Uncle Gerad! Uncle Gerad!"

"Yes, Osten?"

"What's this?"

We stopped for about the twentieth time, Osten pointing to a shrub speckled with knots of white berries.

Uncle Gerad took one look at the plant, straightening his pack straps before he nodded. "Ah! These are _Symphoricarpos_ , or the snowberry."

"Sounds like it would taste great," Osten said, already leaning forward to pluck a berry from the shrub.

Uncle Gerad caught his hand in time. "No, don't eat them. They can cause things like vomiting... or, for some kids, even sedate them."

 _That doesn't sound too bad, actually, let him have one,_ I thought ruefully. Osten had been stopping us every ten minutes to ask our uncle about some plant he'd spotted. So far, we'd learned about the Polypody Fern ("sometimes used in nougat") and the Redwood Sorrel ("these contain oxalic acid") and the Western redbud ("bakers will use the dye found in the twig bark") and more I'd forgotten the name of.

I liked learning, reading the books on law I had in my room, using ebooks most of the time. Sometimes I would listen to speeches or watch shows on history, government, literature, and science, plus plenty of sports matches and magazines. But there was only so much stop-and-go I could take on a hike.

"C'mon, let's keep moving!" I announced.

Our group started trickling along the path, moving on the dirt floor of the forest. I looked up at the green, leafy canopy, bright sunlight filtering through the boughs. Tall trees stood like sentinels, mist billowing around the trunks off in the distance. Soft soil and wood underneath gave way like a sponge, the occasional fallen tree covered in lime-colored moss.

Neena beamed, peering around, listening to the sound of a song sparrow (as Uncle Gerad had pointed out earlier) echoing through the forest. "This is so amazing! Why don't we go hiking more often?"

"Well, we're still working on finding trails," Dad answered, hearing her. "See, years ago, the Northern and Southern rebels used to come through this forest. It wasn't safe to go out into the woods then. Recently, we've been getting braver and venturing off into the woods."

"Of course, America did come into the forest before," General Leger piped up, his arm looped through Miss Lucy's.

I perked up at this. "Really? Why?"

Mom peeked at me over her shoulder, light eyes shining. "It's sort of a long story. Let's just say it involves a crashed party, some rebels, books, and an unfortunate pair of flats."

The adults all laughed, seeming in on the joke. I just frowned, giving Eadlyn a look. She shrugged, seeming just as clueless as me.

"Actually," Mom continued, the laughter dying down a bit. "It was the first time I saw Georgia and August Illéa."

Our group fell silent, the rustle of leaves and crunch of footsteps the only noise fom us. I hadn't seen Georgia and August in years, after that fight before they left the palace. Then, of course, all of the trouble with Marid began. I looked over at Eady again, who put her arm around Erik's back. He pulled her closer, winding his arm across her shoulder, the two of them moving in sync.

"Do you want me to carry your backpack?" I heard Erik whisper.

Eadlyn shook her head, lifting up her chin. "No, darling, but thanks. I can manage."

Erik opened his mouth to say something else before he noticed me watching. He gave a smile, moving his gaze ahead to a cluster of ferns.

" _Over the river, and through the wood/To Grandfather's house we go/the horse knows the way to carry the sleigh/through the white and drifted snow!_ " Mom began singing, her voice clear and beautiful like the birdsong winding through the forest.

" _Over the river, and through the wood/to Grandfather's house away!_ " we continued, our voices echoing through the soil-scented air. We sang the old song as we walked, Miss Marlee keeping track of our location using the blue markers on the trail.

I listened to the sound of our entwining voices, Miss Lucy's high and light, Astra's almost a whisper, Osten's as loud as he could make it, all of us moving through through the wood, to hike further away.

 **45 Minutes Later**

I drank from my water container, hearing ice rattling around in the plastic thermos.

Everyone sat around, taking a break before we turned around and headed back down the pathway to the palace. Some of the adults sat on two different logs, munching on dried fruit and crackers, talking together. Neena and Osten were picking some plants to compile in a press book. The clearing was sun-dappled, light falling and spilling on the forest floor like liquid gold. Butterflies flitted through the air, their colorful wings glinting in the sun. In other words, it was pretty scenic.

However, what had my attention the most was Leo and Josie, the two of them standing by a tree, talking. Josie shook her head and Leo said something before she laughed, elbowing him playfully.

I frowned. Whatever Leo said couldn't have been _that_ funny. I mean, probably not. Did she really have to laugh _that much_ over it?

Leo said something, Josie covering her mouth to cover her laughter.

Putting the cap on my thermos, I puffed my bangs off my forehead.

This was ridiculous. I wasn't just going to stand here like a jealous lump. Focusing on putting away my water thermos, I turned to Neena and Osten. "Hey, do you guys want to go ahead with me to the next clearing?"

"Sure!" Osten nodded, excited at the prospect of more plants to collects. Who knew he'd ever be interested in botany?

I looked over at Mom and Dad. "Hey, we're going to go ahead to the next clearing. It's just two miles up, if I'm remembering correctly."

Dad frowned, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. "Well, I don't know, Kaden-"

Mom put a steadying hand on his arm, smiling gently. "It's okay, Maxon. They'll be together. We'll catch up to them." Mom smiled at me. "Be careful, don't talk to strangers, and remember the markers."

I grinned back, nodding with a chuckle. "I make no promises on not talking to strangers."

I waited until Osten had a handful of ivy leaves and flowers before turning to the dirt path leading back. Neena and Osten caught up, the three of us leaving the clearing. I straightened my backpack straps, watching as the sun sparkled through the leaves overhead. A quick check of my phone confirmed that it was four o'clock. We'd get back in time for dinner.

"Kaden, will you help me put together a notebook of the plants when we get back? Neena's going to help me get information from Uncle Gerad on them," Osten said, looking up at me hopefully with eyes as blue as the sky around us.

I nodded. "Sure. As long as you're not going to try and prank me with poison ivy."

Osten blinked, cocking his head. "Genius. I hadn't even thought of that."

"Thanks, Kaden," Neena said dryly, tossing me a smile.

I grinned back, about to reply, before I heard two sets of footsteps behind us. Turning around, I froze, watching as Josie and Leo chased after us, the water thermos on Leo's bag clinking with the metal zippers.

"We're a group, guys. Were you trying to leave us behind?" Josie joked, tugging on her kerchief, beaming.

 _Maybe._ I frowned guiltily.

"Sorry," Neena apologized. "We're just going to next clearing. You can walk with us."

I didn't say a word, Josie and Leo falling in step with us as we walked. They talked in low voices, debating something else. Neena joined in, giggling over their conversation that I didn't care to listen to.

The wind picked up, ferns fluttering. I let the breeze ruffle my hair, thankful for the cool respite from the heat. The forest was calm, the five of us walking along like there wasn't anyone else on Earth. I closed my eyes, letting myself imagine what this forest looked like back thousands of years ago, when sabre-tooth tigers and dire wolves roamed the land. If I focused enough and felt the sun on my skin, the cool breeze swirling around, and smelled the soft earth, it was like I was _there._

" _No!_ "

My eyes snapped open as I spun around, expecting to see a real dire wolf leap from the brush. Instead, I watched as Osten dashed off the path, tearing through the sea of ferns as the wind carried one of his plants away, a purple flower floating in the air.

"Osten, come back!" I yelled, taking off after him without a second thought.

"Kaden, wait!" Neena called behind me.

I didn't though, Osten running faster as he chased his plant, leaping up, trying to catch it. "My violet sample!" He took sudden turns, following the erratic path of the wind, flowing around trees and tall bushes.

Then, without warning, he vanished. I gaped, my eyes widening, as I stumbled to a halt. What-

A wail rose up from beyond the ferns, my heart sinking as I heard it. I moved forward, as fast as I could carefully, before I gasped, my feet slipping on a small drop-off. The ferns ended abruptly, a cliffside of dirt about eight feet high beyond. Besides the trees further away and on the hillside, open air stood in front of me.

Lying at the bottom of the hill, of the "cliff," Osten was splayed out, clutching his leg. Another wail melted into my consciousness, making me look for a way down.

Neena caught up to me with Josie and Leo not far behind. "What happened?" Neena asked, breathless, before she lowered her eyes and noticed my little brother. Her eyes widened in horror, probably identical to my expression.

Josie gasped, covering her mouth as Leo gaped. I glanced around the hillside before I noticed a tree perched on the edge. Its roots threaded through the soil and clay, tumbling halfway down the cliff. Without a word, I ran over to them, grabbing the rough roots as I lowered myself down. I held my breath, hearing Osten cry again, before I managed to get to the end of the root-rope.

I glanced down the last four feet, bracing myself before I jumped. Bending my knees as colors rushed past me, I hit the mossy dirt below before I ran to Osten's side.

"Osten, I'm right here," I said quickly.

He peeked open his eyes, tears sparkling as they spilled down his flushed cheeks. "My leg," he choked out, pulling himself into a ball.

I glanced at his leg, one of his hands clutching the other plants in a vice grip. My mind spun, already trying to remember all the first aid I knew. I had a small pack in my bag that Dad always made us carry when we went hiking. "Is it your shin? Your calf?"

Osten didn't respond, sucking in a rattling breath before he started crying. My heart clenched, watching him sob before I knelt, leaning over him. "Osten! You have to try and help me. What part of your leg hurts?"

"My ankle!" Osten cried. "My ankle."

I heard the thump of someone landing on the soil behind me before Neena ran over. Pulling my backpack off, I tore the zipper open, fishing around for the first aid kit. It barely had anything, but that was better than nothing - I hoped.

"Is his leg broken?" Neena whispered to me, kneeling in the dirt beside me.

"I don't know," I replied, trying to think more about what to do. "It's not a open fracture, at least, because then there'd be bone visible."

Neena gagged. Josie and Leo ran up beside us, silent in terror.

"Osten," I said, looking him in the eyes as best as I could. My heart squeezed seeing the tears in his eyes. "I'm going to look at your leg. I'll try and be gentle." Fishing out the plastic first-aid kit, I set it on the ground beside me before I looked at Neena.

"Talk to him," I muttered, muffled over Osten's sobs. I didn't want Osten to focus on his leg, and speaking with Neena could be a distraction.

She gave a shaky nod before glancing at my brother. "Hey, remember that time a couple of months ago, when we went and caught butterflies?"

I didn't listen for Osten's response, reaching for the hem of his olive pants. _Be careful around his ankle. His ankle._ I rolled up the material around his ankle gingerly, wincing when I saw his skin. My stomach roiled, making me turn away, taking in a breath of clear forest air.

Bracing myself, I glanced at Osten's ankle again. It had a deep purple bruise forming, yellow mixing in. His foot would probably be swelling soon, too. I shook my head. His ankle _had_ to be broken. Panic seeped into my mind for a second, wrapping around my calm thoughts.

 _Osten fell off a hillside. He broke his ankle. Our parents think we're at the next clearing, safe and sound._ They'd get there and see that we weren't around. Maybe they'd think we'd gone to the palace ahead of them, leaving us here.

"Leo," I said, my voice strained.

He appeared across from me in a flash, nodding, his hazel eyes alert. "Yeah?"

"See if you can find the trail again. If you don't remember, don't try. I don't want you to wander off," I said, swallowing. "We're too far from the path for anyone to hear us really well, but maybe we can still retrace our steps."

Leo nodded. "I'll try. Josie, do you want to go?"

I looked back at Osten, knowing she'd go - it would be reckless for Leo to walk off by himself. It didn't really matter, though. Osten was my focus - _our_ focus.

Opening the first aid kit, my hope sank a little. There was just a few bandages, some ointment, sterile gauze, a bit of wrap, and tweezers as supplies. Absently, I made a mental note to put time into a quality kit before we went hiking again.

"Is there something we can use?" Neena asked me softly, placing a soothing hand on Osten's cheek.

I pulled out the little bundle of wrap, unwinding it. The cloth ran the length of my hand, nothing close to what we needed to wrap Osten's ankle. "No. We need something for a compression wrap to stop the swelling, but there isn't enough material - "

"Here," Neena said without a second thought. Shrugging off her jacket, she gripped the hem and ripped it open.

I flinched as the sound of popping thread. Neena handed my a jagged strip of lavender cloth, nodding. "Is that fine?"

Grabbing the soft fabric, I nodded. "Great."

General Leger had showed me how to wrap an ankle once. I couldn't remember if it would be the right way for a _broken_ ankle, but it was the best we could do. "Talk to him again," I muttered to Neena, turning to look at Osten's skin.

Gulping down my squeamishness, I started wrapping the cloth around the middle of his foot like a band, moving the material to rest above his ankle bone. Trying to work as gently as possible (as Neena asked Osten what plants he'd found) I managed to roughly wrap his ankle, tightening it lightly. Making sure the ends weren't loose, I leaned back, taking a deep breath.

"You're going to be okay, Osten," I told him.

He sniffled, his big eyes flicking to me. "Am I bleeding?"

 _Underneath the skin, yes._ "No." That wasn't a lie, right? Thankfully, there wasn't a puncture wound in his foot. "I wrapped your ankle. Neena gave me some cloth."

"It's the least I can do," Neena said sweetly, smiling at him. "You'll be just fine."

Osten stared up at Neena, something shifting in his expression.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

I turned around, my pulse pattering expectantly as Josie and Leo jogged over to us, having jumped off the tree roots. Then I noticed the look on their faces, Josie's eyebrows puckered, her mouth quirked down. Leo seemed reluctant as he walked over to me, the bearer of bad news.

"You couldn't find the path?" I asked softly, as if I were afraid of hearing my own words.

Josie shook her head, blond hair shaking on her shoulders. "No. It's practically impossible to even know which way it is."

Neena and I exchanged a glance, gazing back at Josie and Leo. None of us spoke, the sounds of singing birds and wind rushing through trees occupying the space. But our thoughts were all the same.

 _We're lost._

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update, guys. Honestly, I am sorry. School has been hectic, life can be a little crazy, and for some reason I've had writer's block with this chapter.**

 **I've been having trouble writing recently. :_( I'm not 100% positive why, but I'm hoping it passes. Anywho, I have a few ideas for what's going to happen next chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to write it more easily.**

 **So, this chapter didn't have a lot of Kosie fluff in it (a little bit of fluff, yes, but not a lot.) This is a Josie & Kaden story, and so there WILL be some fluff next chapter. I'm already expecting myself to swoon. ;)**

 **Thanks for all your support, it's SO sweet and it makes me very happy! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Poor Osten... And what do you all think of Leo? We all know that Josie doesn't end up with him, just so you don't freak out! :D**

 **Thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Roses323_

 _Happygreenbirdy_

 _boekenworm_

 _Dauntlessprodigy46_

 _LostAngelx123:_ Haha, exactly! I Sorry, I'll try to update a bit more regularly. School - and writing - is a little insane right now. XD Hm... Neena and Mark... Lets see, we have Meena and Nark, off the top of my head. I think Meena sounds better - Nark is just hilarious!

 _MysteryGal5_

 _Guest:_ Thank you! I'm so happy to hear you like the story!

 _sarahwalkup_

 **Alrighty, well, I hope you have a fabulous, glittery week FULL of blessings!**

 **Bye, friends!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **P.S. I keep calling Leo "Liam" and have to correct it!**


	13. Of Fires and Purpose

_We're Lost_

 **Josie's POV**

Osten understood about a minute after the rest of us, and went positively berserk.

"No!" he wailed, beginning to cry again.

My heart panged, watching his blue eyes well up with tears, Osten sniffling.

"We're lost in the middle of the woods!" he said, pulling his legs closer to him in a little ball.

Neena reached over, squeezing Osten's hand in her own. "It's going to be okay, Osten. Shh, shh, c'mere." She reached forward, pulling Osten towards her, cradling him in a maternal way. "We're all together, right? We're not leaving you."

I glanced over at Leo, an invisible weight on my shoulders. He peered back at me, his face scrawled in the same thunderous expression as mine. I'd gone hiking in the woods a few times, even once with Shannon and Kitty when they came over. But we'd always stayed on the path with its aqua trail markers. Here we were, off the path and stranded in some random place.

I shook my head. The feeling of just standing around, hearing Osten crying, wasn't helping. "Should we try to walk back to the path together?" I offered, catching Kaden's attention. "We can take turns carrying Osten."

Kaden frowned, crouching on the ground beside his little brother and Neena. He shook his head, his cheeks flushed. "No, we should stay here. For one thing, I don't want us getting _more_ lost, and I also have _no idea_ how we'd get Osten up that cliffside."

Leo nodded. "We should just stay put."

"And what?" I snorted. "Hug a tree?"

Kaden shook his head again, running a hand through his blond hair. "We should pool our supplies. Know what we have, what we don't have. Our phones don't have service out here, so we should see what our provisions are. I mean, I think that would be best."

I thought over it for a second, our group falling silent (even Osten) as the sounds of the forest came alive. Evening was beginning, the sun sloping down further between breaks in the trees. Golden sunlight filtered down, washing over everything. Little bugs flitted through the air, carefree. Birds took up a song, their notes threading together like a pulse. Ferns and trees swayed, their leaves brushing together like whispers.

It was all like the setting for a fairy tale, calm and gorgeous.

A bead of sweat trickled down my neck, bringing me back to reality. This was no fairy tale, we were lost in the woods and it was going to be night soon (and I didn't feel like being out with all the creepy-crawlies.) "Alright," I said, shrugging off my gray-and-mint backpack.

Leo did the same, Kaden taking his already-open bag and pouring the contents into the soft soil. I followed suit. Leo added to the pile until we had a little bundle of supplies.

Kaden sorted through them, his lips moving silently as he counted everything. "Okay," he said eventually, looking up at Leo and I. "We have one bottle of sunscreen, two pairs of sunglasses, an extra pair of socks, three flashlights, one set of extra batteries, a pocket knife, a compass, four water bottles, a container of matches, my first-aid kit, and a miniature tarp. As far as other food is concerned, there's five granola bars, two apples, and a bag of trail mix."

"I _always_ pack trail mix," I add with a hint of a smile. Nothing said hiking like a bag of nuts, chocolate chips, and dried fruit. Well, sort of.

"And I have a packet of cashews," Neena added. "It's not much, but it's something."

"Great," Kaden agreed, taking a deep breath. "Well, um, that settles that..." He frowned at the supplies, his brows knitting.

I watched him, his eyes searching the pile. Even Kaden wasn't sure what we were supposed to do next.

I glanced at the sky, the sun tossing us a blinding wink. "It's going to get dark in an a couple of hours. Maybe we should start a fire?"

"It's only sixty degrees," Leo argued, tilting his head.

"It'll probably drop below fifty when the sun goes down," Kaden piped up. "It might not seem that cold to us, but that's half of our body temperature. A small fire would be helpful." Kaden looked up at me. "Good idea, Josie."

A smile lit up my face for a some ridiculous reason. "Thanks."

"Leo and I can get the firewood," Kaden said, starting to stand up.

I held out a hand. "Nuh-uh. Leo and I can go get the firewood. You need to stay here." I nodded discreetly at Osten, who was leaning against Neena's shoulder, looking exhausted. "Leave the fire to us." I gave a little mock-salute with two fingers, making Kaden smile.

"Don't go too far away," Neena added, blinking at me.

I winked like the sun. "Don't worry." Turning on my heels, I waved to Leo. "C'mon, let's go." We both walked along through the trees, scanning the ground for branches. Leo steps closer to, moving past a tree trunk, his shoulder brushing mine.

I peek at him out of the corner of my eyes. I wasn't quite sure who flirted first, but Leo was _definitely_ flirting. We didn't speak, probably thinking about the whole we're-lost-in-the-woods-and-it's-close-to-sunset sitch.

"You know," Leo said, glancing around at all the birds. "I did scouting when I was younger, and I'm realizing I probably should've listened more."

I cracked a smile, happy for the humor. We could use some laughs. "Could've been helpful. I don't know much about starting fire - well, okay, Osten knows a thing or two about accidental fires." I tightened my kerchief, moving around a bush. Picking up some dry twigs, I waved them in the air. "I found some kindling."

Leo nodded, turning around before he walked a few yards to a fallen tree. I followed him, wrinkling my nose at the rotting roots of the tree. The log was slowly turning into mulch, smelling earthy. "Leo, this wood isn't dry."

"No, it's not," he agreed, patting the ectoplasm-green moss. "But we can use this as tinder." He flashed a smile, shrugging. "I guess I _did_ learn something from scouts."

"No kidding," I replied.

Leo pulled up moss, dirt crumbling from the plant. Leo piled the swatches like carpet, grinning. "And I think that's enough for tinder. Well, we can get some dry leaves, too."

We walked around the fringes of the cliffside-site, gathering materials for the fire. We gathered more dry twigs for the kindling and some larger branches and piles of leaves. I peered over the prickly leaves as we walked the little distance back to our Kaden, Neena, and Osten, my hopes lifting.

Maybe we wouldn't even have to spend a lot of time here. Our parents would notice we were gone, and before nightfall, the guards would be out looking for us. Without warning, I imagined Mom, what she'd be thinking.

Already, I could imagine her crying, Dad holding her. Kile was off in another province, and Mom was going to think it was her fault I was lost.

Gulping, I shrugged off the worries. They weren't going to help me now.

Leo and I arrived back with the others, Kaden sorting out the supplies. Several purple strips of fabrics were bundled beside him. He spotted us, his eyes lighting up when he noticed all the wood and leaf bunches in our arms.

"Nice, guys," he said, smiling.

I set the leaves and twigs on the ground, returning the smile. "No problem." I nodded at the purple fabric, identical to the ones used to wrap Osten's foot. "Are those more makeshift-bandages?"

"They're actually flags," Kaden replied, rubbing his wrist. "I thought we could tie them to some of the trees around here after we get the fire set up. If someone comes close, they'll see the color.

"Smart," Leo said, nudging Kaden with his elbow.

Kaden stood a little straighter, seeming pleased. "Thanks. But I got the idea from a book I read."

"How do we set up the fire?" Neena asked, scraping her hair up into a messy bun. Osten leaned against her side, quietly watching us. His eyes were rimmed red, but he wasn't crying anymore.

Kaden knelt on the ground, smoothing a circle out in the dirt. "We'll need rocks to build a ring around the fire."

"I'm on it," Leo said quickly, moving quickly around the area, gathering stones. He eventually sat them next to Kaden.

Taking the rocks, Kaden set up the ring, the gray rocks sitting in the dirt. After that, he put the moss and dry leaves in the circle, setting up the kindling. The tinder was next, twigs set up like a nest on the moss. It looked sort of chaotic, branches sticking out at awkward angles and leave crinkling on the moss.

All the fires on those TV shows looked so much more organized.

But it was the best we could do.

Kaden offered the matches to Leo - who nervously refused - before Kaden took one of the wooden sticks from the match box. Scraping it on one of the stones, the match head flared in a brilliant orange, sizzling. Kaden carefully lit the fire, having to use another match as he blew on the sparks. Slate-colored smoke curled towards the sky, twirling in the breeze. Flames ate up the kindling, hissing along the wood as it grew into a red fire.

Heat touched my face, warm and comforting. Neena smiled, slipping her arm around Osten, who watched the fire with interest.

"Now what?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Kaden motioned to the pile of supplies, tossing the two matches into the fire. "We should ration everything. Just in case."

My stomach tightened unnervingly. _Just in case._ Brushing off the words as best as I could, I nodded. "Alright." Sitting down on the squishy earth, I helped Kaden choose the food and water. We set aside the two apples and bag of trail mix, as well as three of the granola bars and two water bottles.

"We'll have a grand feast!" I joked, waving Neena's packet of cashews.

Kaden grinned, nodding. "The palace cooks could only _hope_ to put together something like this."

Neena and Leo laughed, Osten offering a small smile.

The sunshine sloped further across the trees, blinding me as I took a sip from one of the water bottles. Kaden noticed, too.

"Maybe we should go ahead and tie up those flags," he said, glancing at the pile of purple stripes.

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. I'll help you."

Kaden seemed pleased, probably happy that someone liked the idea, and passed me a handful of fabric. Leo stepped forward, to volunteer, too. "Leo, can you help tend to the fire?" Kaden asked quickly. "You and Neena can take turns stoking it and making sure it doesn't go out."

"Oh," Leo said, his gaze flicking to me. He shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks," Kaden, taking the rest of the flags. We both stood up, glancing around the perimeter of the clearing.

I squinted, shielding my eyes from the dazzling burnt sun. "I'll go this way," I said, pointing right. "We can tie the fabric in the trees in a circle, and meet up."

"Sounds like plan," Kaden said, echoing me with smile.

We both set off on separate ways, moving into the forest far enough away that we couldn't see the fire, but close enough that we wouldn't get lost. I stepped along the grassy, leafy floor, watching a squirrel scuttle up a tree. Normally, I wasn't fond of spending too much time outside. I'd much rather be indoors watching some TV, listening and dancing to music, or shopping.

And I certainly _never_ wanted to get lost in the woods.

But there was a certain peace out in the forest, standing amidst creation. Animals moved along the earth, a rabbit leaping through the underbrush, a blue jay taking flight on the branches above. Clots of gnats flew erratically in the distance, the rays of the setting sun highlighting a pink butterfly spreading its wings on fern.

It was like all of nature knew exactly what they were supposed to be doing, there wasn't a question. It was so beautiful, from the feel of a waxy leaf to the scent of mist. There was a place for everything.

My stomach clenched again, but for an entirely different reason.

Suddenly thinking back to all those afternoons spent sitting in the Women's Room in front of the television or looking through racks of clothes at boutiques seemed... silly. In the forest, everything was moving to some purpose.

What was my purpose? What was _I_ doing?

 _You're_ supposed _to be tying up flags to help your friends,_ my thoughts scolded.

Shaking the ideas away, I knotted one of the purple stripes on a tree branch, letting it flutter in the air.

Moving along in my best attempt at a circle (though it was probably a lumpy oval at best) I tied up the flags, all of them looking like streamers. As I walked around an oak tree, I caught sight of a pale blue shirt behind some tall bushes.

An idea struck me like a match before I crept up to the bushes. Kaden moved quietly, tying up a lilac strip into a tree. I waited until he had just started to step away before I leapt out from the brush.

" _Boo!_ "

Kaden gasped, whirling around, his eyes wide in shock. He shook his head, stumbling a step back as he tried to regain his balance. "Josie, you scared me!"

"Duh," I giggled. "That was the point."

Instead of laughing, though, Kaden scowled. "That's not funny. You need to stop messing around, we don't have time for ridiculous pranks."

My smile slipped off my face, any humor draining away. Suddenly it felt like _I'd_ been sucker-punched. For a moment I just stood there, staring at Kaden's brown eyes. When was the last time I'd seen him angry? "I wasn't..." I scrunched the fabric pieces in my hand, not sure what to say. I'd expected him to just laugh it off. "You don't have to be so rude about it. It was just a joke."

"Odd, I thought jokes were supposed to be funny," Kaden snapped back.

 _That_ time I really did feel like someone had hit me, a tingle of disbelief rushing down my spine. I knitted my brows back at him. " _I'm_ not the one that got us lost, in case you haven't noticed. I'm just trying to keep everyone smiling instead of realizing that we're in _the middle of the woods_ with _no way_ back and Osten's injured and can't walk and it's getting dark soon and there are probably some animals out here that I do _not_ feel like facing and no _way_ are we getting back by dinner at this rate and who knows _when_ our parents will show up!"

My voice rang through the forest, silencing the birds closest to us. Their songs fell silent, the last echoes of my rant fizzling away. I hadn't even realized that I'd started to yell. A part of me felt embarrassed that I'd let my temper get the best of me, but I didn't take back the words.

Instead I stood there, glaring at Kaden as he looked right back at me. We kept eye contact for three seconds, the silence flowing through the forest. Finally, Kaden sighed, slumping. He seemed to deflate, leaning back against a tree, any anger left fading away.

I felt myself relax, simmering down.

"I'm sorry," Kaden apologized softly, looking down at the ground. "I'm acting like a jerk."

I wrung my hands around the fabric flags. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, and I was just trying to-"

"Trying to help us all keep our sanity," Kaden finished, looking up at me. "I couldn't even keep my own brother from getting hurt. And now we're all out here because of it."

Frowning, I cocked my head. "Don't even try that."

Kaden's scrunched his nose up, confused. "Try what?"

"Try... _that._ " I waved my hand around his face. "Stop trying to act like it's all your fault. Because it's not. We all followed you instead of staying on the path. That was our choice, not yours. We don't have time for pity-parties right now."

Kaden stared at me for a second, as if he were astounded at my words (to be fair, it sounded less sassy in my head.) Then he blinked, straightening up with his usual princely posture. "Let's finish tying the flags up."

I nodded, feeling a slight relief at a mission to accomplish. We walked together, looping the flags on branches, letting the orange sun wash over everything.

"Hey," I began, watching the light sparkle around leaves. "Do you know what kind of animals are out here? Predators, I mean."

Kaden sighed, squinting at a knot he was tying. "Foxes, but they're pretty shy. There are coyotes, too, but they probably won't concern themselves with us, either."

I scrunched up my nose like him. "Aren't there bears? My mom said that she saw one wandering the Palace grounds once."

"I _think_ ," Kaden said hesitantly. "But I'm not sure what kind, or when they come out. There are bobcats, too, but they usually don't attack people. They just look intimidating." He glanced over at me. "The fire _should_ provide a deterrent to any carnivore that's lurking around, though."

I nodded. "That's nice to hear."

Kaden flashed a smile. "I understand. I used to have this fear of mountain lions when I was little - I was convinced that they were hiding in the woods. I even refused to go close to the forest, sometimes. Sounds daft now."

I play-punched his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Kaden smiled again, rubbing his shoulder in mock-hurt. "Oh, _thank you._ What would I ever do without you?"

I grinned. "You flatter me. C'mon, let's go. I think we have enough flags hung up. And I'd rather be with the others before it gets dark."

 **2 Hours Later**

The sun set.

The moon rose.

We were still as lost as my favorite rose-striped blouse (though I was pretty sure Osten had taken it, and turned it into a parachute for his stuffed animals.)

The fire shone in all sorts of gold hues, looking like the Dining Hall on Halloween. A pang hit me again. I missed the warm Palace with all its marble floors and plush couches, not to mention indoor plumbing. And my room, my fluffy duvet and pink wallpaper. My diaries popped in my head, all the notebooks I kept hidden behind some chair cushions.

This hiking trip was going to make an incredible diary entry.

"I'm hungry," Osten said tiredly from beside Neena, snagging my attention. I drifted back to the present, taking in the smoky scent of burning wood. Firelight flickered off of our faces, the flames twisting into the sky. Leo sat on my left, the two of us leaning against our backpacks. Neena was sitting on the miniature tarp with Osten, her arm around him protectively. He hadn't left her side, not that he really could with his hurt ankle.

Kaden got up from his seat across from Leo and I, grabbing the flashlight he had beside him. He clicked it on, shining the beam at a backpack. "Here, you can have some trail mix."

We'd rationed a little dinner with some of the food and water we had. It was different from the feast back at the Palace that I'd envisioned, but I was thankful for anything. My stomach growled without warning in protest.

Kaden looked up with a wierd smile on his face. I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kaden laughed, handing Osten a handful of nuts.

I tilted my head back on my pack, thinking. We needed a distraction. I was going to go nuts just sitting here. Or have a mental breakdown. Sucking a breath of cool night air, I sat up. "So," I said, reaching for the flashlight beside me. I flicked in on, shining the light beneath my chin. "Anyone feel like some scary stories? Perfect for a campfire, I think."

Neena cocked her head, opening her mouth as if to argue. But then she gave one look at Osten, munching away on his snack, and gave me a firm nod instead. Her brown eyes showed her agreement with my distraction strategy. "That sounds great, Josie."

"Gather round, kiddies, gather round," I said, launching into an ominous voice. "Listen to the spooky tales of old, ancient, primeval, and other synonyms I can't think of."

A little smile danced across Osten's lips, making my hopes lift some.

My mind spun, trying to come up with something. Creative writing wasn't usually my strong-suit, even my tutor knew that. However, one thing was for sure: I wouldn't be Josie Woodwork without a flair for the dramatic.

"It was a cold winter's evening," I said, glancing around at our group. "Cold enough to frost the forest, cold enough to freeze bone. A manor lay off in a snowy feild, smoke rising from the chimney's. A carriage rolled along the icy cobblestones, stopping by the grand doors of the manor. The carriage door opened, a man in a cloak as black as a raven's wing stepping out. His skin was as pale as the surrounding snow, his hair dark like coal. His eyes - his eyes were a bright scarlet. And his teeth... Well, they had two sharp points, a set of fangs fit for a vampire."

I continued the story, running through some plot-line involving lost twins who stayed with the vampire, and an angry mob set on destroying the manor. In the end, the vampire fell in sunlight when he tried to drink the blood of the twins, and all ended well. (I mean, except for the vampire, of course.)

The others clapped as I finished and gave a bow. Osten had a big grin on his face, his eyes sparkling. I couldn't help but beam back.

Everyone else took turns telling scary stories, Kaden's about zombies, Leo's about a werewolf, Neena rounding off with a spectacular tale of a mummy with a heart of gold that wasn't as creepy as it was sweet. Eventually, I yawned, the day catching up to me.

By the looks of it, everyone else was pretty tired too. Osten's eyelids drooped as he curled into Neena's side, seeming like he'd doze off any second. Kaden noticed, too. "Alright, everyone. Try and get some sleep. We can take shifts to tend to the fire. I'll take the first turn."

"I'll take second," Leo interjected before I could speak.

"I'll take third," I answered. "Kaden, wake one of us up if you feel too tired."

He nodded, settling in across from Leo and I.

I leaned my head on my pack awkwardly, laying my sweater over myself. It was a lot different from my own bed. At first, I hadn't been too happy about sitting down on the dirt but we didn't have much of a choice. Now, I didn't really care. The earth was soft and the fire was warm, hugging me like a snuggly blanket. "Goodnight, everybody."

"Goodnight," came the chorused responses, a choir of crickets chirping off in the distance.

I closed my eyes, trying not to think about how I hadn't brushed my teeth. Thoughts floated to the surface of my mind, random things: Kile and the letter he'd sent me about a recent housing development in Bonita, and a certain girl named Alice that he'd tried to be nonchalant about; Mom and how I prayed she wouldn't be having a meltdown right now; Kitty and her new baby sister that arrived three weeks ago.

I sighed after what felt like an hour but was probably only thirty minutes. "Kaden?"

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

I sat up, unable to get my mind to go into sleep mode. I blinked at him, the fire's edge making him hazy. "Do you think they're going to find us soon?"

Kaden didn't answer, glancing over at Osten and Neena. Both of them were asleep, Neena's breathing slow as she cradled Osten like he was her own baby brother. Leo was asleep too, his back to me. "I don't know," Kaden eventually replied.

"That's what I thought," I mumbled back, glancing at the ground. I blinked again, shaking it off. Standing up, I grabbed my jacket and walked over to Kaden. I plopped down next to him, wrapping my jacket's soft fleece around me. "So, what're you thinking about?"

Kaden was quiet, looking out at the fire. The light made his profile yellow, highlighting the dirt smudged on his cheek. I didn't even _want_ to know what I looked like. Not that it mattered. "I don't know... It's petty, really."

"What?" I asked, folding my arms behind my head.

Kaden exhaled, glancing down at the flashlight in his hand. "I imagine myself sometimes as the King of Illéa. Just what it would be like if I had to make the choices and be the leader, pass laws and care for the country, be responsible for that many people and be a leader. A good leader."

"Sounds like you," I remarked.

Kaden didn't smile. Instead he frowned down at the flashlight. "It seems like a joke now. How could I be the leader of a country if I can't even take care of my own brother?" He glanced over at me. "Honestly, we probably wouldn't be in this mess if I had just stayed calm instead of chasing after him like that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I thought we went over this already, Kaden. First of all, you couldn't have done anything to stop Osten. He still would've fallen off the ledge if you'd been there or not. And we weren't going to just let you both leave. In hindsight, we should've stayed on the path, or run back and told someone that you both had gone off. No one's to blame for all this."

Kaden watched me a for moment, searching my expression for any hint of untruth.

"And, for the record, you're a great leader, dude," I continued. "You have this confidence that just makes others feel safe. And you have a a good heart, and it shows in your actions. You think of others when you make a choice, and you listen to what we have to say."

Kaden stared at me again before he grinned. "You forgot amazingly, stupendously humble."

I laughed as quietly as I could. "Oh yeah, how could I? Nothing like pointing out your own humility."

He laughed with me, our sarcasm obvious. When the laughs faded, we sat, watching the fire instead. The light bounced off the forest, illuminating the trees around us. In the distance, shadows rolled like an endless field. Every now and then, we'd heard some rustling brush, a little creature walking around. I just hoped it was something friendly.

"This would be sort of nice," Kaden eventually said, looking around at the woods. "I mean, if we weren't lost."

I nodded, smiling, tipping my head back to stare through the breaks in the tree limbs. Surprisingly, I agreed. Camping wasn't my forte, but there was a definite beauty around us. "And you can see the stars." I pointed up, staring at my pale fingers against the navy sky, stars sparkling like diamond chips.

Kaden followed my gaze, looking up. The moon was hidden to the right, tucked behind plenty of foliage. Constellations spilled out overheard, some interrupted by tree branches, all of them as familiar as the back of my hands.

"That one's Crater," I told Kaden, speaking about the set of stars that looked like a jagged square with pincers. "It's also called the Cup."

Kaden nodded, thinking. "You should be an astronomer, Josie."

I giggled suddenly, stopping myself as Neena mumbled in her sleep. "I'm not that great at math," I replied quietly. "It's just not my thing."

"Well, then what are your favorite subjects?" Kaden asked me, neither of us turning our faces from the sky.

I didn't reply for a moment, remembering earlier. It seemed like everyone around me had some gift, something they were made to do. Kile loved architecture, Eadlyn loved design, Ahren loved writing, Kaden loved sports. I shrugged. "English is okay. And I like art."

Kaden grinned. "The Woodwork Collection, right?"

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Yeah, that's right." My smile faded. "I mean... I like music, too. And dance. And acting. But that's the thing. I don't feel like any of those add up to some vocation. If you asked me years ago what I wanted to be, I'd have said a princess. And, yeah, that sounds nice. But I want to know what I'm supposed to be. Part of my purpose." I sighed, shaking my head. "Sorry, that probably didn't make much sen-"

"I get it," Kaden piped up quickly. "I mean, sort of. That whole thing about wanting to know what your place is in the world." He motioned at the sky. "This is going to sound cliché, but it's like this to me: we're all stars out there, some more noticeable at times to one person than others. But, there's something important about each one, they each matter, there's a reason they exist. And we're all trying to figure out what our vocation is among this sea of stars."

I let his words sink in, nodding. "Yeah... Exactly." I glanced over at him. "What do you think yours might be?"

Kaden shrugged. "I mean, I like sports. I like government, history, and languages, too. None of the press really has expectations for me yet, they're all so focused on Eady and Ahren right now."

"Do you think you'll have a Selection of your own?" I asked curiously. The idea of thirty-five young ladies all vying for Kaden's attention seemed insane, but who knew after everything Eady went through for her Selection.

"I hope not!" Kaden blurted. "I mean, can you imagine-"

"Can you imagine you both being quiet and going to sleep?" Neena mumbled. "Because I can." She sat up tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "Go to sleep, guys. I'll take this watch shift."

"Sorry," I apologized to her. I gave Kaden a smile. "Just in case I wasn't clear, you aren't allowed to blame yourself for us getting lost. Goodnight."

Kaden smiled faintly. "Goodnight, Josie."

I got up, shuffling back to my pack.

This time, I didn't have much trouble falling asleep at all.

* * *

 **... hey, guys.**

 **So, I'm sorry it's been a while. Like, _a month_ a while. **

**A MONTH? How has it been that long since I updated? I didn't think it was THAT bad!**

 ***sigh* School has been troublesome with all the work and continuously crazy. It's calmed down a bit now, but life still has a talented way of making you busy. Plus, I've just been struggling with writing still, lately. I hope it doesn't last long because I love writing, and I also like making you all happy.**

 **I hope this chapter did that. I hope it put a smile on your face and helped you all to think a little. I may have planned some fluff for this chapter earlier, but the characters had another idea. So, it got really philosophical and deep. I had not planned on that, but yeah. :)**

 **This chapter was going to be longer, and have Kaden's POV as well. But it's already such a lengthy chapter that I'm just going to end it here. The next chapter is definitely going to have Kaden's POV, and possibly Josie's as well. Not sure yet, but we'll see!**

 **Thank you all BUNCHES for your support! It makes me so happy to read the reviews and message you all! We're all crazy fangirls/fanboys, am I right?**

 **Also, I hope everyone had a very Happy Halloween, if you celebrate it! And All Saints' Day, if you observe it as well. :3**

 **Without further ado, thanks to all our reviewers:**

 _MysteryGal5_

 _sarahwalkup_

 _boekenworm_

 _Dauntlessprodigy46_

 _bold better_

 _LostAngelx123_ : Me too! *virtual hug back* I totally understand. AW! THANK YOU! That's so sweet! *another virtual hug* Kaden, Kaden, calm down - it'll be okay. You're welcome, thank you for the review! And thanks, I hope so, too!

 _Lulu_ : Haha, maybe it's something about Osten? I dunno! :) You're not alone, though!

 **I know said I wouldn't take long to update last time (*cough* that didn't happen *cough*) but I did, and for that I truly owe you all an apology. I'm not quite sure if I will have a consistent updating schedule, but I will TRY to stick to once-every-two-weeks now, with my schedule. You all mean a lot to me, and I don't want to leave you hanging on a story chapter.**

 **Anywho, about the chapter: has anyone ever gotten lost in the woods? I've been hiking, but thankfully I've never gotten lost! If you had to get lost in the woods, who you want with you from the story? I think this crew sounds pretty great!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **P.S. Do you guys like these longer chapters? Or do you prefer them to be around 2000 words or so?**

 **P.S.S. Recently, I learned that Kiera Cass says Osten has red hair and blue eyes. WHAT?! So, I'm going to correct any brown-eye, blond-hair descriptions I've written about Osten throughout the story. I pictured Osten with blond hair!**


	14. Of Announcements and Reindeer

_The next morning..._

 **Kaden's POV**

" _Kaden!_ "

I frowned, a dream I was already forgetting dissolving around me. My hand curled into soft soil, a rustle of leaves overhead.

The hiking trip rushed back to me as fast as sleep left: Osten falling and hurting his ankle, our group putting together a makeshift camp and fire, Josie and I talking. My eyes opened blearily, squinting in the bright morning sunshine.

The forest was alive again, bursting with movement now that the day had begun. A skunk trundled by me on its way to sleep, fluffy black-and-white tail sweeping the air happily. I stretched my arms up-

" _Leo!_ "

I froze, lying on the ground. Birds continued singing, ferns whispering together. Was it just my imagination, or-

" _Josie!_ "

I didn't second guess myself this time, springing to my tired feet. "Neena! Josie! Leo! Guys, get up!" I glanced around the campsite, a pile of cold embers black where the fire had been. My friends were all sleeping on the ground, Josie hugging her backpack, Neena cradling Osten, Leo with his jacket tangled around his arms. I frowned, unable to remember which one of us had the last shift to watch the fire.

Shaking my head, I rushed over to Leo, grabbing his arms. "Wake up, I heard something! There's someone!"

Leo groaned groggily, pulling his hands away from me. "What are you talking about, Kadie? Go back to sleep, you're just exhausted."

"No," I argued, joggling his arms again. "I heard someo-"

" _Neena!_ "

Leo and I stopped talking, his eyes opening to meet mine. They widened with understanding.

Someone was searching for us, and close.

Scrambling to his feet, Leo tried to peel his jacket off, his dirty blond hair matted down. "Josie, Neena, wake up!" He rushed over to where Josie was, tapping her shoulder.

"What? It wasn't me," Josie mumbled, half-asleep.

Leo started to explain everything to her before I stepped over to Neena. "Hey, get up, there's someone looking for us."

Neena opened her eyes, curled lashes blinking. "Did you see something?" she croaked sleepily.

I shook my head. "Heard something: our names."

"What time is it?" Osten asked, yawning.

" _Osten!_ "

His lips formed a an 'o' as his blue eyes drifted past my shoulder. He gasped, grabbing my wrist with cold hands. "Kaden! I heard that! MOM! MOM, WE'RE HERE!"

I had no idea if it was Mom or not, but at that point I couldn't care less who it was trying to find us. Within seconds, I joined my little brother.

"HELLO!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. "HELLO! WE'RE HERE!"

Neena started yelling, too, Josie and Leo shouting.

My throat was raw, my stomach clawing with hunger. My muscles were exhausted, my side aching from sleeping on the ground. But I was wide awake, electrified with the hope of being found.

We shouted at the top of our lungs, our voices ringing through the forest, bouncing and echoing through the trees. Mist swirled in the distance, catching our words, hopefully slinging it back to be heard.

" _Kaden!_ " someone called, closer than before.

"WE'RE HERE!" I cried. "WE'RE HERE!" _Find us, find us, find us, find us..._

There was a snapping tree from behind, the five of us turning to look at the twisted shadows of branches in the fog. I waited, my heart thumping. "Hello?" No one replied, and my hopes sank a little more. It was probably the skunk again.

As I moved to start howling again, some of the shadows moved, rushing towards us. Like one of the action films that Osten watched, several palace guards all stepped through the mist, running to us. They looked tired, their uniforms rumpled, dirt caking their boots.

But they were here.

I could have started crying right then and there.

Instead, my knees locked, keeping me upright. I would have collapsed in seconds if they hadn't. Leo sunk to the ground, relieved, heaving.

"WE FOUND THEM!" one of the guards shrieked, their face familiar.

My eyes focused on them, their green eyes bright and aware. My mind snapped together, recognizing black hair and an assured air. "General Ledger!"

"Kaden, I'm here," he replied, pulling me into his chest. I could hear Osten crying again, out of joy instead of pain this time. I let out a deep breath, hugging General Ledger, the fears from the night in the forest over.

 _3 hours later..._

"Ouch!" I yelped, flinching.

"Your Highness, I apologize," Dr. Richmond said gently, setting my bruised arm down on the infirmary bed. I had no idea how I'd gotten some of the bruises, but it didn't surprise me. Lying on the floor of the woods to sleep wasn't the softest place.

Mom lightly touched my shoulder. "Keep eating, darling. I want your plate completely cleaned."

I smiled up at my mother, her red hair messy. However, she still managed to seem regal and in-control. She and all the other parents had stayed up all night, helping organize the search for us last afternoon.

"We thought you all had gone back to the palace," Mom had explained through her tears when we'd been reunited a couple of hours ago. "We headed back and Mom and James said they hadn't seen you all."

Miss Marlee was even more distraught. She hadn't left Josie's side, sobbing when she had her daughter back in her arms. Since then, though, Josie had explained everything to her own mother. Slowly, Miss Marlee had stopped crying, lifting her chin up higher.

"That's our daughter, Carter," she'd muttered to Mr. Woodwork. "Strong and determined."

"Just like her mother," he'd whispered back, the two of them smiling.

Osten was wearing his new blue cast like a battle medal. You'd have thought he fought a bear by the way he told the story. "And then - _bam!_ A cliff! I felt myself tipping over the edge. I fell and hit the ground hard, but I didn't even get knocked out. I kept fighting." Neena nodded from the hospital bed beside him.

Lucy giggled, nodding as well as from her stool. "How brave. I wish I were that courageous."

I finally felt myself relax, sitting on the edge of my infirmary bed. The sheets were soft and clean, light streaming in through the large windows on the far wall. The bustle of our family was comforting, reminding me of the way the plants in the forest swished.

My fingers were tinted with dirt and I really wanted to brush my teeth, but I was safe.

Stabbing a piece of fruit with a fork, I ate the sweet food happily, drinking my second glass of water. Mom was adamant that we all eat and rest, but none of us wanted to sleep. The palace doctors moved around, finishing check-up's, making sure we were all healthy.

Osten had been the first one to be surveyed, of course. His ankle _was_ broken, but the idea of getting to pick out a cast made it bearable. I think he secretly thought of me when I broke my arm last year. We'd all taken turns, then, signing our names on the wax-covered bandages.

"You know, it could have been a lot worse if you all hadn't thought so fast," Dr. Richmond had explained to me. "Using the jacket as a compress was a smart idea, Kaden."

"Thank you," I'd replied. "But it was Neena's idea to use the jacket."

"Kaden was the one who tied the compress and stayed calm," Neena had piped up.

We'd all ended up singing each other's praises, discussing how we couldn't have imagined getting through the hiking disaster without each other. I kept us on task. Neena kept us together. Osten kept us persistent. Leo kept us hopeful. Josie kept us happy.

I flicked my gaze over to her now, watching as she scrubbed at a streak of dirt on her forehead, humming to herself. Her hair was snarled in their pigtails, her orange kerchief the color of clay now. But she was still bubbly, refusing to be downcast.

A pang of guilt hit my ribs as I remembered snapping at her. How was that just yesterday? It seemed so long ago now that we were back in the comfort of the Palace, snug and taken care of.

Eadlyn and Erik whispering hastily in the corner suddenly caught my attention. Eady nodded, waving her hands. Erik frowned, mumbling something.

I watched them curiously, trying to read their lips. What could they be talking about?

Mom followed my gaze, grasping my hand in her own warm palm. Her orange eyebrows knit together when she saw them. "Wonder what that could be about..."

Sometimes, it was like Mom read my mind.

Eadlyn hissed something to her husband, glancing over at all of us. She did a double-take when she realized we were watching, her coffee eyes meeting ours.

I waved, Dr. Richmond giving me a sour look. "Sorry," I apologized to him sheepishly, letting the gray-haired man dab salve on the bruises.

"Everything alright, darling?" Mom asked Eadlyn from across the infirmary. "Everyone's safe and sound now." She squeezed my hand, smiling at me.

Eadlyn cleared her throat, smoothing down the purple blouse she was wearing. It was rumpled, a rare sight of my sibling. Usually everything she wore was pressed and crisp, just like a queen. However, Dad said that Eady had been sick throughout the night, Erik staying by her side. Dad figured it was from all the stress of us going missing.

"Um... well... Eikko and I were just talking..." Eadlyn said, glancing up as he nodded encouragingly.

The others in the room fell silent, having heard Mom call. The only noise was Dr. Richmond quietly dabbing ointment onto a sterile handkerchief.

Eadlyn let out a deep breath before she straightened her back, lifting her eyes to sweep the room. Erik clasped one of her hands in both of his, a smile flickering across his face. Eadlyn let her shoulders relax, the silence deafening.

"What are we all so silent for? Eadlyn, are you going to speak or not?" Grandma Singer asked from her seat next to Leo, shattering the silence.

"Mom!" My own mother cried, giving Grandma a desperate look.

Dad clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh unsuccessfully. Even I couldn't resist chuckling. Grandma had a bluntly honest way of speaking at the wrong times that managed to shock everyone occasionally. Or, perhaps, most of the time. And it was usually hilarious.

Eventually, the laughter rippled through the room, even Uncle James and Astra getting a kick out of it. Eadlyn seemed to calm down, grinning at the room full of family and friends. She glanced up at Erik again, her nervousness seeming to melt.

"There's a reason I asked you all to come here to the Palace this week," Eady said firmly, her voice edged in tenderness. We all settled down again, Grandma seeming relieved to finally hear what she was going to say.

I tilted my head curiously. Eadlyn had said it was a spring get-together. What else could be going on? Was there a development with Parliament that I'd missed?

"Eadlyn and I thought that this was a good time to gather everyone together," Erik said, his voice softer. He and Eadlyn seemed to lean towards one another, their fingers entwined.

Eadlyn's face lit up a smile that burned bright. "We weren't sure if we should have an announcement today like I'd planned, seeing everything that's happened. But we're thankful for everyone to be back together, so many people that we love. So, we think now would be a good time to tell you..."

Then she dropped a bombshell.

"I'm pregnant."

The room went dead silent. Even Dr. Richmond froze, looking up at Eadlyn.

My mind spun wildly, trying to comprehend what she'd just said. It was like I couldn't wrap my thoughts around the words, as if Eadlyn had spoken a language I didn't know.

My sister. A _mother?_

I'd just gotten used to her being _married!_

Suddenly, the room exploded into cheers and tears. Mom leapt up, sprinting over to Eadlyn and Erik, sobbing all over again. She pulled them into a hug, Dad not far being. Miss Lucy clutched General Ledger's arm, covering her mouth in surprise.

"My granddaughter's pregnant! I'm a great-grandmother!" Grandma crowed, leaping up from her seat.

Miss Marlee crushed Eadlyn and Erik into another hug, everyone rushing over to congratulate them. Josie squealed with Astra, both of them just hugging each other out of excitement.

I sat numbly on the hospital bed. Glancing over my shoulder, I found Osten with a similar expression, stunned. We locked gazes, seeming to mentally speak with each other. It wasn't just our sister and Erik anymore. There was a baby in the family, too. We were going to be uncles.

A smile grew on my lips, a wave of thrill running through me. _Uncle Kaden._ I could teach the little boy or girl how to use a saber, just like Ahren had done for me. I'd show them soccer and horseback riding, or go sledding in Swendway on trips and swim in Italy. There would be another little kid running around the Palace.

I jumped up from my hospital bed, startling Dr. Richmond. Running over to Eadlyn, I joined the chattering mass laughing and crying in joy. "Eady!" I said, moving around Mom and Miss Marlee - both of whom were wiping tears of each other's faces, giggling.

Eadlyn spotted me, her eyes sparking. She pulled me into a tight hug, her olive arms wrapping around me. "Hey, Kaden!"

"Congratulations, sis!" I told her. Turning to Erik, I grinned. "Congrats, Erik. I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you, Kaden," Erik replied, grinning back.

I glanced at Eadlyn's stomach, suddenly feeling awkward. "Um... so, there's a baby there."

Eadlyn giggled, nodding. "Yep."

I shifted my footing, waving rediculously as if they could see me. "So, hi, Baby Koskinen. I don't even think you have ears yet, but I'm your uncle. The best uncle, by the way. I'll be your favorite." I looked at Eadlyn. "I feel silly now."

Mom laughed from my left, throwing her arm around me. "Your father used to speak to all you kids. I liked to think that somehow you all just _knew_. The baby will be able to recognize our voices later." She beamed. "My _grandchild_ will be able to recognize our voices, I mean."

I smiled, feeling pleased.

Neena and General Ledger made their way over with Osten, General Ledger carrying him. My little brother awkwardly but lovingly hugged Eadlyn and Erik, grinning. "I hope it's a boy. We need more guys around here."

"Oh?" Eadlyn asked cocking an eyebrow playfully. "Is that so?"

Osten nodded, giggling.

"Well... it's going to be a _surprise!_ " She leapt forward, tickling Osten as he erupted into more laughter.

It was infectious, everyone smiling. Happiness seemed to bubble around us, a day having started out horribly changing completely.

I smiled. Who could have guessed?

 _Eight hours later..._

 **Josie's POV**

I wrapped my wet hair in a fluffy pink towel, twisting it up onto my head like a towering crown.

It felt nice to have scrubbed away all the dirt and sweat from the past couple of days. Instead of smelling like a gym sock, I now smelled like citrus and mint. Grime was no longer under my fingernails, and I'd shaken all the leaves out of my hair. I'd also brushed my teeth - three times. I'd never take dental hygiene for granted ever again.

Tugging on the long sleeves of my knit sweater, I checked my reflection in my bathroom mirror. The en suite was a pale pink with pale yellow and baby blue accents, crystal knobs and a bouquet of lilies adding the Palace feel. My clothes now were less I-live-in-Palace and more I-only-care-about-comfort. Soft leggings, a long shirt underneath my sweater, and fuzzy slippers made the whole ensemble the epitome of cute and comfy.

Winking at myself in the mirror, I left the bathroom, heading into my sunshine-doused bedroom. It matched my bathroom's color scheme pretty well, yellow exchanged for white. My bed was between two tall windows, the soft duvet scattered with sparkly throw pillows and blankets. My bookcase full of pictures and story books from when I was younger had jumbled board games at the bottom, a desk close by. A chair was in another corner along with a little table full of my jewelry, makeup, and all the other essentials. A second mirror was propped in another corner, near my cherry-wood wardrobe. To top it off, a neat little container of posies sat next to my bed, the flowers a bright blue.

To sum it up, the place had serious feng shui.

I padded across the ballerina-pink rug in the center, doing a pirouette. I felt better already, and full of food from lunch. Mom had insisted that I take a nap, so I spent about two hours snoozing before I _had_ to take a shower. Most of the adults that stayed up all night looking for us had dozed off around ten o'clock, too. Neena had taken the time to go ahead and call Mark, telling him all about our fiasco.

I planned to enthrall my classmates at tutoring on Monday.

Instead of heading outside to go see if anyone had woken up yet, I opened my desk drawer, pulling out my most recent journal, this one with cotton blossoms on the front. Sitting down on my bed with a pen, I started to write:

 _May 1st_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _The last twenty-four hours have been insane to say the least. The whole Schreave family (minus a few... I miss Miss May, who couldn't come) is here visiting for the spring. Well, at least that's what Eadlyn had said. Today, she revealed to us that she's actually expecting a baby.  
Eadlyn's pregnant! Isn't that crazy? She's going to be a mother!  
I hope the baby's going to a girl, honestly, so that I can finally have a little sister of sorts. But I'd be fine if it's a boy. She said that the baby is about a month along, and is expected in January. Wouldn't that be neat if it was born on January 1st?  
I think that her and Erik will be great parents. I wonder if_

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I stopped writing, setting my journal on the bed.

 _Probably Mom,_ I thought as I walked over to the door. _She seemed fine after a while, just a little shaken up._

Twisting the knob, I opened my mouth to greet her. Instead, Kaden stood in the doorway.

"Oh!" I said, blinking in surprise. "Hey, Kaden. I didn't know you were up yet."

He nodded, glancing at the ground self-consciously as he grabbed a handful of his damp hair. "Yeah, Mom wasn't budging on needing some rest."

I leaned against the door frame, smirking. "I get it. We shouldn't have been concerned about bears in the woods. Our Mama Bears are more fierce."

Kaden glanced up at me, cracking a grin that reached his brown eyes. "Right." He swallowed, his smile fading before he shuffled his feet. "So, I just wanted to apologize again, Josie."

I made a face. "This better not be about you blaming yourself for getting us lost."

He shook his head before I was even finished. "No, no, it's not that. I wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. You didn't mean any harm, you kept us all in our best spirits. I shouldn't have been so rude-"

I had to think for a moment to remember what he was talking about. Then, I held up a hand, interrupting him. He stopped talking, watching me.

"You don't need to say you're sorry again," I replied. "Besides, _I_ should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Now it was Kaden's turn to list his head unapprovingly. "I deserved it. Don't apologize."

We both were silent for a moment before a giggle bubbled from my lips. "Okay, so no apologies. I forgive you, dude."

Kaden straightened up, seeming relieved. "Thanks. I forgive you, too, then."

"Great that we go that cleared up," I replied, smiling. "Wow, apologies make me hungry. Want to go down to the kitchen? We _are_ supposed to be resting and building up our strength again."

Kaden chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I should've guessed."

I shook the towel off my head, laying it the chair next to the door to get later. Heading outside, I pulled my room door shut (Osten may have a broken leg, but he'd find a way to prowl around.) Kaden and I headed down the marble hall, our slippers muffling our steps. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes. His clothing was more casual that I was accustomed to: a T-shirt and some sweatpants, plus a navy cardigan.

Kaden caught me watching him. "What?"

Feeling shy all of a sudden for no reason, I shook my head. "Nothing. You're just dressed down more than I'm used to."

He gave a half-smile. "I know. But I figure it's a good day to stay inside and lounge a bit."

"I agree," I replied. A memory struck me before I flashed a wicked grin, swallowing the shyness. "I _do_ remember, though, those teddy-bear pajamas your grandmother made you wear a couple years ago for Christmas. Actually, if I remember correctly, I still have a picture."

Kaden's eyebrows rose. "Wha- how? I avoided most cameras."

I turned, walking backwards in front of him. "Nope. And you had that new haircut that General Ledger gave you when Miss Lucy was sick and couldn't. What did you say it resembled, again?" I pretended to think, tucking a hand beneath my chin. "What was it... oh yeah, _reindeer antlers!_ That was the Christmas you got hit in the face with Osten's model airplane."

That year, Kaden ended up with a glowing red nose and antler-style hair. Osten called him Rudolph for six months.

I clucked my tongue as Kaden blushed furiously. "You looked like you were ready to lead the sleigh fom the North Pole."

Kaden reddened even further if it was possible - close to the shade his nose had been. "Is there any way you'll delete that picture?"

I shrugged. "Well... I guess. Tell you what, I'll delete the picture if... you beat me in a race to kitchen." I didn't wait for his reaction as I spun and ran down the warm hall, my laughter bouncing off the walls.

"Hey! Not fair!" Kaden laughed behind me. I heard his slippers move as he started to chase after me, the two of us running to a staircase. I didn't even waste time going down the steps. Instead, I hopped up on the polished banister, sliding. The air whipped my hair to the side as I reached the bottom of the stairs, running ahead. Kaden got close to catching up as we rounded a corner to the kitchen.

However, the slick floors weren't the best for slippers. Instead of just continuing to the right, we both slid like we were ice skating. I yelped, flying into a ficus. Kaden managed to catch himself on a corner of the wall, stumbling to stay upright.

I brushed aside the emerald leaves of the plant, laughing so hard my sides hurt. I stood up, slipping on the floor as I tried to gather my bearings again. Running ahead, Kaden went to round another corner before he almost crashed into an unsuspecting maid.

"Sorry, sorry," he said to her, stopping to apologize.

Taking my chance, I ran ahead of him, waving. Sprinting down the hall to the kitchen, I finally stopped in the doorway, keeling over to laugh and catch my breath. Catching up a few seconds, Kaden leaned his back against the wall across from me, smiling. "Okay, you win this time, Woodwork."

"Lemme' guess," I teased, "you _let_ me win, huh?"

He beamed. "I wish."

"Better luck next time," I replied, stretching my arms.

"So no deleting my Christmas-disaster evidence?" Kaden inquired.

"Not a chance," I answered mischievously.

"Hey, you two!" a familiar voice called from within the kitchen.

I turned, Erik waving cheerily at Kaden and I from near the stove.

"Hey, Erik!" I chirped, skipping into the kitchen. It smelled great, like cinnamon and warm bread. Then again, the kitchen always smelled good. The cooks would be back in an hour to start dinner, but for now they were taking a break. They'd stayed up all night, too, supplying the adults with food for the search.

Stainless steel appliances shone in the kitchen, most of them silver. A large wooden table with benches and cabinets stuffed full of food added to the furnishings. A freezer was in the back, too, I knew, from all my midnight fridge raids for ice cream (that Eadlyn was unaware of, to my knowledge.)

Erik smiled, a white apron on, a dash of flour in his dark hair. "What're you up to?"

"Blackmail," I answered simply, hopping up to sit on the edge of the counter.

Kaden shrugged. "Racing, too. Well, shall we say _losing_ a race, actually."

Erik exchanged an amused look between the both of us. "Should I ask?"

"It involves a horrible haircut, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, some teddy-bears, and a fabulously timed picture," I explained, swinging my feet.

Kaden blushed again, smiling at Erik. "It's a long Christmas story."

"Where's Eadlyn?" I asked curiously.

"She's napping," Erik replied, turning to a bowl of something on the stove. "I decided to let her sleep and come down to do some baking."

"I didn't know you baked," I said, my eyebrows rising.

Erik nodded, his blue focused on the concoction in front of him. "During the Selection, I used to walk here with Henri so he could do some cooking. The habit kind of stuck, and the chefs here have taught some stuff about baking."

"What're you making now?" I asked, leaning close to him.

"Some candied cherries and cinnamon-swirl bread," he answered. "Eady really likes cinnamon bread with her coffee."

"Cool!" I said as Kaden looking around Erik at the pot on the stove.

Erik grabbed a spoon, dipping it into the bubbling cherries. "Here, you can try one." He lifted out a ruby fruit, offering it to me.

I ate it happily, the warm cherry sweet and sugary. "Yum. You're a really good baker, Erik."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling broadly. "I'm still learning. Last week I burned a whole tin of muffins."

"I can relate," Kaden said. "I almost blew up the blender just trying to make a smoothie."

Erik and I both chuckled.

"Hello? Someone there?" a melodic voice sang through the hall before Astra appeared in the doorway. Astra Orders was a professional dancer, specifically a ballerina (ie, she made my pirouette look like a spasm.) She resembled what twilight might if it were a person, a long elegant neck with brown hair flowing over her shoulders. Blinking bright blue eyes she smiled at us all. "Oh, hello. I thought I heard laughter."

Kaden smiled at his older cousin. "You can come join us."

"I was actually on a hunt for tea," Astra replied, pulling the sleeves of sweater over her hands. She strode over to us gracefully (practically floating is more like it) before she peered into the pot of candied cherries. "This looks delicious, Erik."

"Thank you," he replied bashfully, giving a shy smile.

Astra glanced at me, giving a wry look, her mouth curving up. "Josephine Woodwork, should you be on the counter?"

I stuck out my tongue, hopping down reluctantly. "Fine, Mom."

Everyone laughed, Astra picking up a spoon to try a cherry. "May I?"

Erik nodded, motioning to the pot. "Sure."

I got another cherry as well, it's scarlet surface glistening. "Hey, Kaden," I said, catching his attention. In one swift motion, I swiped some of the cherry syrup from the spoon and dabbed it on his nose.

Kaden blinked in surprise, his eyes crossing as he stared at the syrup. One second later, he gave me a sarcastic look. "Very mature." However, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, giving him away.

"Thought so," I replied with a giggle, eating the cherry.

"Josie, look," Astra called.

I glanced over to see her balance a silver spoon on her nose, holding her hands out in balance. "Ta-da!"

I grinned, trying to balance my own spoon on my nose. The sticky cherry syrup helped it stay, but in a few moments if had fallen off my nose. I fumbled to catch it, laughing.

Within a bit, Kaden and Erik had spoons on their noses, too. We all glanced at one another, shaking with held laughter, looking ridiculous.

Someone wandered in front of the doorway, General Ledger looking tired with a mug of steaming coffee in his hands. He took one look at us balancing spoons on our faces before he shifted his gaze to his coffee suspiciously. "Too much caffeine..." he muttered to himself, walking away.

I lost, laughing so hard my spoon clattered to the floor.

Kaden started laughing too, both of us losing the game.

But I couldn't care less. This kind of lost was just fine.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand SCENE.**

 **Okay, I really hope that fluff made you happy. It made me happy. I really liked the way this chapter went! I've been feeling inspired to write again - thankfully - and I feel like it shows in my writing. This chapter was fun to write. :)**

 **I also owe you all another apology. I said I would update once-every-two-weeks and it's been about over four weeks instead. I know Josie and Kaden said their sorry's, and I need to as well. School is hectic and I need to carve out time for writing. I'm not entirely sure what the next chapter will be, but I have chapter ideas for the future listed. I'm not entirely sure what my update schedule is right now, but I will update AT LEAST once a month. Winter Break is coming up, and that'll be some prime writing time!**

 **Christmas is my favorite holiday (followed by Halloween) so I like this time of year. I hope you all are looking forward to the holidays as well, whether you celebrate Hanukkah, Christmas,** **or don't celebrate any holiday right now. Either way, I do hope that you are doing well and enjoying the winter season! :D**

 **So, I want to know your thoughts on this chapter! Did you like it? Was it fluffy enough? What characters do you want to see more?**

 **Anyways, thanks to our reviewers:**

 _xXNewZealandMaoriXx_

 _boekenworm_

 _MysteryGal5_

 _sarahwalkup_

 _LostAngelx123_ : Haha, me too! Yay, thank you! I'm glad! I agree, it's a deeper topic but one that's pretty relatable, I think. I'm happy to know that you liked reading about that, then. :3 Aw, thanks! That's so sweet! You too!

 **Well, my friends, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it made you smile!**

 **Au revoir!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **P.S. I do feel like I should add a disclaimer, even if it sounds silly. Josie jokes about blackmail (what she was doing technically wasn't blackmail, and it was entirely friendly.) However, blackmail is serious and it is wrong. Don't do it, and get help if you or someone you know is being blackmailed.**

 **Okay, bye guys!**


	15. Of Italy and Pianos

_One month later..._

 **Josie's POV**

"-and our next contestants up, April from Labrador and Charity from Dakota!"

 _Click._

"Oh, Antonio, don't leave! Whatever shall I-"

 _Click._

"... because _we_ are the _Spaaaace Explooooreerrrs!_ Let's go, zooming across the Milky _Waaaa-_ "

 _Click._

"-as you'll see, the red material from New Asia is a highlight of this fashion season!"

 _Cl- wait..._

I let my arm hover in the air, the remote pointed at the flatscreen like a weapon. On the screen, a model with wavy brown hair and caramel-warm skin struck a pose at the end of a runway. Her dress was like a drop of blood compared to the snowy-white decorations for the fashion show. Styled like the _qipao_ from New Asia, the scarlet cloth had shimmers of gold bats, piping in a matching hue. Cherry blossoms were artfully arranged in her hair, blooming and sweet.

Enthralled, I dropped my remote on the arm of the squishy couch and sunk back into the cushions. What designer house was this again?

"Josie, is anything better on?" Mom asked from a table near the tall windows. Outside, Angeles shone, June warm and sunny.

We were in the Women's Room, hanging out like most Saturday's. Miss Lucy sipped tea, her fingers wrapped around a cream mug as she sat across from my mother. Miss America was reading a book, reclined on a chaise lounge. Her gown - pale blue, stenciled with silver damask - could have been on a runway of it's own. How did she always manage to look so regal, even without a tiara or expensive jewelry?

"Josephine?" Mom asked, drawing my attention and making dastardly use of my full name.

I shook my blond hair, up in a high ponytail today. "No, Mom." What could be better than a fashion show? Some soaps and the news? I thought not.

"Stupid puzzle! Why won't you two pieces fit together?"

I glanced over where Miss May was beating a puzzle to death on a coffee table, red hair flying. She was visiting for a couple of months (seeing as she wanted to be with Eady during the pregnancy for a bit) and had been lighting up the Palace in fun since she'd gotten here a couple of days ago. Miss May was the human equivalent of a sparkler, dazzling and fiery and mesmerizing all at once.

And apparently not a fan of puzzles.

Miss America peeked over the top of her novel, azure eyes slightly amused. "May, would you like to watch television with Josie instead?

Brushing off her chic, lacey marigold dress, Miss May huffed. "I guess. Yeah, whatever." She glanced up at me, giving a smile. "What is it again? A fashion show?" Abandoning the puzzle as if it insulted her very existence, she hopped onto the couch next to me, draping her legs over the side like a kid.

The edges of my lips quirked up.

That was one of my favorite things about Miss May. She was a romantic, a media darling, and had a serious sweet tooth. She was everything I aspired to be, though the whole media darling had lost some of its appeal. But, Miss May was a teenager at heart, one who watched rom-coms in the home theater here and listened to Choosing Yesterday.

As if she read my mind, she perked up, grinning effervescently at me in that way that only she could, the way that dazzled a room of people. "Josie, have you listened to Maia Magenta? She's amazing!"

"Here we go," Mom and Miss America sighed together.

I brushed their words off like last season's style. "Maia Magenta? Is she the one who sings 'Silver Spring'? I've heard that song about a dozen times, it's fantastic!"

We squealed, jumping into the chorus loudly. Miss Lucy giggled behind us.

"Is Maia the one who names all her songs with colors?" Miss America asked curiously, once we'd piped down.

I bobbed my head excitedly, beaming at the former queen. "It's the coolest, right?"

"Back when we were teenagers," Mom said, launching into one of those classic back-when-I-was-your-age stories parents do, "we had Tessa Tamble and Kirstie Summer. We even met them, right America?"

Miss America nodded. "Yep. They came to a couple of the parties. Tessa was even a friend of Cele-" She froze, the words seeming to catch in her mouth.

Miss May and I got quiet, our laughter and smiles fading. An uncomfortable silence settled over the room, stifling. I swallowed, picking at an imaginary thread on my powder pink blouse.

We all knew about Celeste Newsome, a girl from my mom and Miss America's Selection. She was a model from Clermont, one of the Elite. She'd been killed during an attack by the Northern Rebels at the end of the Selection, and ever since it had been a sore spot for Miss America. Apparently, she and Celeste had been close. The Women's Room was even renamed as the Newsome Library, though no one but Miss America used the name.

Miss Lucy stood up, her white day-dress skirt rustling around her knees. She stepped over to Miss America, leaning down delicately before hugging her tightly. The two of them embraced, Miss America taking a deep breath, shutting her eyes.

My heart panged, seeing her so upset all of a sudden. Miss America was like a motherly figure to me, close to Mom. I'd grown up by her, playing with the Schreave kids. Miss America and Miss Lucy both helped me grow up and get through some tough moments, like when I was five and lost my stuffed rabbit or when I was twelve and had a fight with Kathleen, a friend who ended up moving away.

Looking for a distraction from the awkward moment, I cleared my throat. "Um, so, uh, did anyone else want to watch the fashion show?"

Miss May glanced at her sister for a moment before directing her attention to the flatscreen. An albino girl in a plum gown with a train that seemed to go for miles was smiling on the runway now. "It's... oh, the designer is Fallani! I met Fallani in Italy last summer!"

My eyes widened in surprise but then again, it was _Miss May._ Of course she'd met one of the biggest fashion designers. She could make a potato sack glamorous. "Really?"

She bobbed her head. "Oh yeah. Princess Nicoletta and I met up for a day, on the coast and went shopping. It was so nice. Hey, Mer," she said, trying to lighten her voice.

Miss America looked up, leaning against Miss Lucy. Her eyes were still a little pained, making me want to look away. But, instead Miss America gave a true smile, relaxing against her friend's shoulder. "Nicki is a sweetheart, _un tesoro_."

Mom and Miss Lucy nodded in agreement.

Nicoletta, Crown Princess of Italy, was a close friend of the ladies here at the Palace. She and her husband - Prince Alfio - were beloved members of the Italian monarchy, along with their five kids: Princess Anna, Princess Maria, Princess Sofia, Prince Ciro, Princess Gianna, and little Princess Bambi. They'd been over to the palace a couple of years ago, along with their many cousins.

The Italians were amazing people, joyful and fun-loving. Anna was the oldest of the children, a little younger than Eadlyn. Bambi was just a baby, nearly two. The reigning King and Queen of Italy were practically _ancient._

I'd made a comment once about the king looking like Gandalf from _Lord of the Rings_ , if his crown were a hat and his scepter were a staff. Mom wasn't amused.

"When do you think we'll go over to Italy again?" Miss May asked before flashing a mischievous smile. "I met the most _handsome_ man when I was there, a Baron Luigi."

I snorted. "What, was Mario there too?"

"Josie," Mom said warningly.

I hunched up my shoulders around my ears, giving a tiny smile. "Sorry."

"No Mario," Miss May obliged, nodding. "But Luigi has an accent that is positively _gorgeous_! Not only that - get this, Mer: he's an artist."

I raised my eyebrows. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Miss May hadn't always been nobility, that she and her sister had been Fives when the Caste System was still in place. Miss May was still an artist, able to find beauty in any medium. I'd seen her make a sculpture out of silverware at dinner before, and paint one of the walls in a guest room in a vision of candy-colors and bluebell petals. It was incredible what she could do with hair, too. Makeovers with Miss May were the best, simply _très magnifiques_.

"Well, Maxon and I were thinking about going and seeing Nicoletta and the kids next summer. There have been some trade agreements that I'm sure they'd like to cover. Eadlyn, too," Miss America said, bobbing her head.

Miss May waved a pale hand dismissively. "Politics, _schmolitics_. Live a little and stop being so serious."

Miss America rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile touching her lips. In those moments, it was effortless to imagine the two when they were just young girls.

"Mom," I said, swiveling to look at my mother as she took a sip of coffee from her mug. "Can we go to Italy this time? Please, pretty please, with a thousand cherries on top?"

Mom coughed on her coffee, blinking her brown eyes rapid-fire. She cleared her throat, features settling. There was still a hint of surprise, though, a tightness in her brows. "Um... Italy... Well... er, I..." she opened her mouth, closing it again in a search for words.

 _Knock, knock, knockity-knock!_

We all spun to the door as the silver knob turned. Mr. Maxon popped his head in, grinning. "Hello, ladies, good morning!"

"Get out, Maxon, this is the Women's Room!" Miss May yelled, tossing a tassled pillow at the doorway, giggling.

Mr. Maxon laughed, batting the pillow away easily. "I understand. My apologies, May, please pardon me, ladies."

"You can come in," Mom said hurriedly - a little too quickly.

I twisted my lips to the side, well-aware that she was happy for the distraction from our conversation.

Mr. Maxon opened the door more, revealing Kaden standing behind him, hands clasped behind his back. "We were actually coming to see if we could steal you for a bit, my dear," he said to Miss America. "Your mother is on the phone and has been discussing baby clothing for the last half hour. I fear I'm in dire need of assistance."

Miss America chuckled, tucking a bookmark into her novel before she got up in a rustle of skirts. "Well that sounds great. What else has she been saying?"

"She wants to name the baby - if it's a girl- Magda Junior," Mr. Maxon said, shrugging in defeat. "Please help."

"How can I say no to that?" Miss America laughed, linking her arm with her husband's. "I might need reinforcements, though."

Mr. Maxon arched a brow. "Knowing _your_ mother? You might need a whole army."

"Well, I have May. That's good enough," Miss America said, winking at her sister.

Miss May bounced up from the sofa. "We're on a mission. Let's go!" She sped out of the room, not bothering to pick up her red heels on the way out.

"Uh, I'll go with you," Mom said, standing up from the table. She walked over, kissing me on the top of my head, shafts of light from the window dancing as she straightened up. "Enjoy the fashion show. We'll be back... well, who knows how long this conversation will take. Bye, darling."

"See ya," I called after her half-heartedly as she left the room with Mr. Maxon and Miss America.

Miss Lucy stood, stretching her legs. She smiled sweetly at me. "While everyone's getting up, would you like me to bring you something from the kitchen, Josie?"

I considered the generous offer. "I'd actually like some of those shortbread cookies Erik made yesterday."

"No problem," she said, nodding, her blonde bun bouncing. "Back in a jiffy." She left, passing Kaden who I'd forgotten about in the doorway. "Hey, there, Kaden. Want anything from the kitchen?"

He smiled at the petite lady, taller than her now. "That's okay. Thank you, though."

"Oh!" I called, prompting Miss Lucy to turn back. "Thank you, by the way." I'd been trying to get into the habit of remembering my manners lately, which I often forgot about.

She smiled again, nodding, before she vanished around the marble corner.

I paused the television as a dark-skinned model twirled a rosy parasol at the end of the runway, camera bulbs flashing as photographers tried to get shots of her couture outfit. "What's up, Kaden?" I grinned at him as he stood in the doorway.

He shrugged. "You know, helping run the country and keep Grandma Singer happy. The usual."

"Right," I agreed, nodding. "Necessary. Grandparents can be crazy, but we love them anyway." Mine lived in Kent and Allens. The pair in Kent worked on a farm still, even into their old age. My extended family on Dad's side lived across all of Illéa , some as far away as Baffin and Dominica. That, and Kile in Bonita.

"May I have permission to be in the Women's Room?" Kaden asked, ever the gentleman.

Guys weren't allowed in the Women's Room - it was girl's territory - unless they asked. It was nice, having a space where I could just hang out - and not have Osten around sometimes. "Sure. I've been watching fashion shows. I dunno if you're interested."

Kaden walked over to the couch where I was, glancing at the flatscreen before he gave a smile. "Unfortunately, no. Eady got all the fashion genes in the family, though Ahren does okay."

"Your Aunt May, though, has an eye for fashion," I said, sitting up. "I was thinking about it. She's such a fantastic artist."

Kaden nodded. "Yeah, I think the whole creative streak kind of passed over me."

I considered his words, mulling it over. Ahren loved writing, Eadlyn was an artist who concentrated on clothing design, and even Osten had an eye for chaos and coming with epic - albeit usually involving fire - pranks. Mr. Maxon was more like Kaden, leaning towards serious, though Mr. Maxon had no coordination when it came to sports. Miss America was a musician, though, who'd trained all of her kids on the piano.

I flicked a glance over to the baby grand in the corner, polished white surface gleaming under the beams of sunshine. "But you can play music, right?"

"Horrendously," Kaden laughed. "My art is worse, believe it or not."

"I'm sure that's not true," I said, standing up beside him. "I remember Miss America giving you and Osten piano lessons when we were younger. Will you play something?"

Kaden tossed a look at the piano, seeming unconvinced. "I don't know, music isn't quite my strong-suit..."

I had to suppress a smile. Kaden would do that, slip into more formal speech like Mr. Maxon sometimes. "Please? I won't judge. I don't know how to play piano at all." I started walking towards the instrument, slipping my hand around Kaden's arm. "I prefer pop music, but classical is beautiful, too."

Kaden seemed nervous suddenly. "Well, I mean..." He shrugged, offering a smile. "Okay, I'll play _one_ song."

I grinned. "I'll take it! What song? Do I know it?" He let me pull him over the piano before he took a seat on the bench, letting out a breath as he gazed at the glistening white-and-black keys. I stood to the side, propping my elbows up on the edge of the large instrument. Kaden rustled the pages of sheet music on the ebony music rack.

"Let's see..." he murmured to himself, moving his hands to hover over the piano keys. He settled his fingers on a few milky bars, playing a short scale, just eight notes ascending, and then the same eight in descending order. Then, he took another breath and his expression shifted. It turned into that fierce look he got whenever I saw him in the middle of fencing Ahren or riding Pegasus. His dark eyes focused on the keys the way they did when he read a novel or studied official documents.

And music filled the parlor as he played a song, crystalline notes drifting through the air. They were gentle and soft, poignant pieces that flowed together, braiding into a tune that drifted from delightful to melancholy in a second. The notes were like magic, drifting into higher tones. Kaden's shoulders relaxed, his fingers pressing the according keys.

The song seemed to end too early, the room drifting in a dazed quiet.

Kaden dropped his hands to the bench as I broke into applause, grinning.

"That was beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I missed several notes," Kaden admitted, seeming slightly upset with himself.

I planted my hands on the top of the piano. "Hey, no moping. Dude, you play the piano so well! It was lovely, stupendous, and lots of other synonyms! Ya know, I guess the song had great... _Kaden_ -ce."

Kaden gave a disapproving look, but he couldn't hide his smile. "Ahahah, you're _so_ punny."

I grinned, happy to see _him_ happy. "Yup, I am. And you played the Swan Lake theme. Tchaikovsky, right?"

He nodded. "It's one of my favorites."

"I can see why," I agreed. "Do you think you could teach me how to play it?"

He shrugged. "Sure, though my mom is a much better piano teacher."

"Well she's played piano for much longer," I countered, sitting on the piano bench next to him. "Okay. How do I play Swan Lake?"

Kaden tilted his head. "Usually, you learn scales first and simple pieces-"

"Ah. Now I see why I never learned an instrument. It requires patience," I said quickly.

Kaden cracked a smile. "Arguable. My mom says that learning music is like learning another language. You have to listen, be patient, and then speak for yourself. It requires practice. And patience."

I glanced at the sheet music, all the black notes and bars on the ivory paper. The title of the song and the composer were the only things I could understand. A different language indeed. "Alright-y, then what's the scale you played?"

"It was a C Major scale," Kaden answered, placing a hand on the piano keys again. "Guess what note we start with?"

"F," I answered.

Kaden frowned, glancing over at me before I giggled.

"Kidding," I replied. "C."

He rolled his eyes with a grin, nodding. "Yeah, C. So it goes: C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C." He pressed the corresponding key as he spoke, ending near two black keys.

"Why does it switch back to A after G?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "And how are there two C's on the keys?"

Kaden shrugged. "Different languages have their different rules."

"Right..." I whispered to myself, shaking my head. Straightening my back like Kaden, I placed my hand on the cool, smooth keys. "Okay, C..." I played the eight notes, listening to the steady, clear hum of each one. "And... C again."

"Excellent," Kaden said encouragingly. "You could even say..." he paused, before he grinned. "Yeah, okay, I can't think of a pun with Josie."

"It takes talent, grasshopper," I replied, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Be patient. It also requires practice."

Kaden shook his head in mock-disdain. "Using my own advice against me. You're a real piece of _Wood_ work."

I couldn't stop my laugh, hearing the rediculous pun. "Okay, okay, we're even now." I plunked my hand on a random key. "Random, but how old were you when you started playing piano, Kaden?"

He paused, thinking. "I'd say five. Eady's pretty good at music, and she was eight at the time, so she used to try and teach me some, too. Kind of bossy, back then, actually. I didn't really enjoy lessons, I just wanted to be outside kicking around a soccer ball."

"What did your mom think?" I asked, imagining little Kaden staring longingly out the window of the Women's Room at the grassy grounds.

"She was a little disappointed that I didn't like playing music, but she understood. Growing with the Castes kind of limited what career a person could go into, so she was all for me following my passions," Kaden said. "Osten isn't too fond of playing music either." He smiled. "Not enough patience."

I nodded, turning back to the piano keys, finding C again. "Understandable." I played the scale again, slowly pressing the eight keys. The thrum of the few notes in the parlor wasn't as elaborate as Swan Lake, but it made me feel a little thrilled to have played it. "What's next? Can I play the Swan Lake theme now?"

"You're _just_ like Osten," Kaden said, but his voice was light. He placed his hands on the keys, glancing down. "You play the theme gently." His fingers drifted across the keys again, the familiar song singing from the piano.

I listened to the piece, letting myself drift off into imagining Astra Orders dancing to this on a stage, which she no doubt had. Peeking over at Kaden, I watched him play. His posture was impeccable like usual, blue suit jacket spick-and-span. His blond hair was combed, some of it falling close to his left eye. He seemed so serene, letting himself fall into the song. He might claim to not be good at music, but I begged to differ.

Kaden glimpsed at me quickly, seeming surprised to see me staring at him instead. The song faltered as he missed a couple of notes, clearing his throat, glancing back at the piano. "Oh, um... sorry..."

"It's fine," I replied. Instead, practically on impulse, I moved closer to Kaden, nearer to the center of the keys. "What note is first?"

I was half-aware of him pointing to a random key. My attention seemed to keep drifting to the fact that our shoulders were pressed together, our knees brushing. I shook my head hastily. _Pay attention, Josie. Swan Lake._ "This key? Is this F or E?"

Wordlessly, Kaden moved my hand to another key.

"Thanks," I mumbled, the touch lingering. I tried to think back to what keys Kaden had played earlier, but mind was drawing a blank and he was sitting close really close and he smelled nice sort of like mint and eucalyptus and I didn't really want to move away and what was the song again?

I didn't have time to think about it anymore, as Miss Lucy drifted in through the doorway. "I brought tea and cookies!" she cheered.

Kaden and I swiveled to see her grinning, holding up a silver tray of mugs and a little tin. She peered at us, sitting frozen on the piano bench, before an odd look flickered across her face.

"Yay, thank you, Miss Lucy!" I chirped, forcing myself to get up and walk over to her. The room felt colder without Kaden next to me. I took the lid off the little cookie tin, the scent of buttery biscuits wafting up deliciously. "This seem yummy, Erik is really turning into a great baker." I could tell that I was babbling, though I wasn't totally sure why.

Miss Lucy gave a smile, her blue eyes brightening. "I agree." She turned to Kaden. "Kaden, honey, I brought a mug of jasmine tea for you as well."

He smiled thankfully at her, not looking at me. Was it just my imagination, or was Kaden blushing? Was it the sunshine?

I forced myself to take a mug of tea and a cookie, going back to sit on the couch and play the fashion show.

But I could barely focus. Swan Lake kept playing in my head.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 is finished! Yay!**

 **I had planned for this chapter to have more, but I think over 4,000 is okay. Sorry it's not quite as long as the last few chapters. The other scene I was planning for this chapter is just a better fit for the next one.**

 **How did you all like this chapter, though? It was very much Kosie fluff, so the next one will have more substance for the other pieces of the story. But Kosie is just fine, right? :) We also had a reference to Celeste and Princess Nicoletta in this chapter! I'd remember Princess Nicoletta's children, as they MAY become important in this story. ;)**

 **Well, it's December 31st! New Year's Eve, yay! It's still evening where I am, but it's probably getting close to the New Year if you live more to the East. It's already 2017 in Europe and past, yeah? It's kind of crazy that 2016 is going to be over so soon! Wasn't it JUST January? Where did the time go?**

 **SPEAKING of time, I have some ages and birthdays to list for the story, just to keep us all up-to-date! Without further ado:**

Josie = 16 (birthday in March)  
Kaden = 15 (birthday in January)  
Eadlyn = 19 (birthday in April)  
Osten = 11 (birthday in December)  
ALSO  
Kile = 20 (birthday in August)

 **So, yup. That's that. We're in the beginning of June in the story. Also, Eadlyn is about two months along in her pregnancy!**

 **I really do hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and that you all are having/had a good New Year's Eve. 2017 will be here soon, a fresh new year, all crisp and ready to have its story written! Do you guys make New Year's Resolutions?** **I don't typically follow through with them, but we're going to try and be more "heart healthy" this year, so we'll see how that goes! :D**

 **I know a lot of people weren't too thrilled with 2016, but I am actually fond of this year. I've been through a lot, especially where mental health is concerned. I've had anxiety for a while now, and some other things have been going on, but I'm getting better. One of my biggest motivations has been Jesus Christ, and He has reminded me time-and-time again that I have worth and that life is beautiful, and that it's worth it to keep going. I'm getting better and I have friends that I've grown closer to this year, and I'm VERY thankful!**

 **If some of you had a tough year, I pray that you embrace this new year with joy and strength. You're beautiful, no matter what you believe or what you're going through. If 2016 was great for you, I hope that 2017 is even better! Either way, I hope that this new year is going to be fabulous for you all! Also, if I've never said it before, you all can PM me if you want someone to talk to/someone to listen or just feel like saying hello!**

 **Bye! I love you all!**

 **See ya in the New Year, lollies!**

 **~Loveableheart**


	16. Of Family and Stress

_Two weeks later..._

 **Kaden's POV**

"Black tie, or blue?"

I glanced up from my comfy seat in a buttery chair, tearing my eyes away from my book. Dad held up two different colored ties in front of his crisp white shirt, scanning his reflection. "Mm... blue."

He nodded, setting the black tie aside. His gaze flicked up to meet mine in the mirror, curious. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's a book on the history of Illéa," I replied, showing the cover of the book, pages fluttering in my hands. History was often told by word of mouth or recorded on a documentary, but in the last decade more people had been publishing books on all sorts of subjects. "It's actually fairly fascinating, though not much that I haven't heard before."

"Sounds interesting," Dad said, straightening his tie before he reached for his matching blazer.

I bobbed my head, some hair falling down to brush near my eyes. I had to get a haircut at some point. "Here, listen to this..." I cleared my throat, reading from my current page. " _Gregory Illéa, the first king of_ _Illéa, arranged for the marriage of his only daughter, Katherine_ _Illéa, to Emil de Monpezat, Crown Prince of Swendway. The marriage was prosperous and produced an heir to the Swendish throne, Princess Antonella de Illéa de Monpezat. The marriage - largely political - allowed for Gregory to move closer to the_ _Illéan throne. His daughter's entrance to nobility also granted Gregory a royal title, as well as his wife, Bethany_ _Illéa."_

Glancing up, I watched Dad calmly adjust his cuff-links, his head bent away from me. The soft light glowed in his room, glimmering across the old wall of photographs he'd taken over the years. Dad's room was one of my favorite places in the Palace, cozy with worn furniture, tall windows, and the faint scent of citrus and almond. A door was on another wall, leading to the Princess' Room, where Mom stayed.

"Dad?" I asked, watching as he looked back at me. "Did you hear me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I heard. History is a wonderful subject."

"Well, Gregory Illéa is an ancestor of yours - _ours._ How come we don't recognize much of the Illéan bloodline in the Swendish nobility?"

"We do," Dad replied calmly, turning to fix his collar in the mirror. "The royal family has visited multiple times over the years. We've had an established trade agreement with Swenday for generations. Besides that, in most of the provinces there are Swendish groups. Also, Erik is of Swendish heritage, of course."

I shrugged, glancing back down at the ink-scented paper. "True, but it... just like the passage says, it seems more _political_ than actually a family tie. We're closer allies with France and Italy than Swendway. And, also, this is strange: after the wedding between Katherine and Emil, Gregory's oldest son - Spencer Illéa - died. Just like that." I scanned the page of the book, finding a line: " _Though many of the family members and friends accepted this tragedy, it still remains rather suspicious._ " I looked up. "How did he even die?"

Dad was distracted for a moment, walking over to his dark-wood nightstand to tuck his reading glasses into his blazer pocket. Finally, "sometimes these things happen, Kaden. It was a long time ago."

"Yes, but isn't it strange? That the son of a to-be king just dies without anyone having a clear idea of what happened? He would have been the heir to the Illéan throne! After his death, Damon became the heir."

"As I said, sometimes horrible things like this happen."

I frowned, not satisfied with the answer. It just all seemed like an odd coincidence.

"One fortunate thing we do have to look forward to is the German Federation's reception in a few weeks," Dad piped up, offering a smile. The laugh lines around his - _our_ \- brown eyes crinkled.

I gave a tight smile in return. As much as I liked meeting visitors from other countries, the visitors from the German Federation were quite... solemn. Ahren was fond of them, but to Osten, it was a week where he had to be on better behavior than usual. So, actually behaving. Looking to the left, my eyes fell on the photographs artistically scattered in collages across the wall near the door. Some had yellowed a bit around the edges, worn by time. But they were clear and colorful, all beautiful.

Scanning the pictures, I couldn't recognize some of the people. There were plenty of Mom, flashes of red hair and ice-blue eyes. She was laughing in some, frozen in happiness. There was one of her standing on a balcony of the Palace, looking much younger. Another was of her in a hallway, rocking baby Eadlyn. She decorated the photos more than anyone else.

My siblings and I, our friends and extended family, also covered the collage like stars. I recognized two more people, though I'd never met them in person, only through images and family stories and textbooks.

"What were they like?" I found myself asking.

"Who?" Dad questioned. "The Illéa's?"

I shook my head. "Your parents."

"Oh."

He was quiet another beat before his footsteps padded over to where I sat, looking at the pictures he'd taken. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Your grandparents were very interesting people. My mother grew up as a Four in Honduragua, remember? She lived on a farm there. And entered the Selection later. She was already in love with your grandfather."

I glanced up at him. "Really?"

Dad nodded, his eyes twinkling a bit. "Yeah. She was quite the wonderful woman. Calm, strong, kind..."

"What about Grandpapa?" I piped up. Whenever I saw him in old footage, he seemed rather stoic. "What was he like?"

Dad blinked once, the twinkle in his expression fading a bit. "He was... different than my mother. Serious. Devoted to his duties as a king."

He didn't say much else, staring at the pictures on the wall. I watched his expression, the way his mouth seemed to tilt down at the corners now. I knew what had happened to my grandparents, everyone knew. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. "So, er..." I patted the book in my hands, forcing a smile. "Ready to greet the day?"

"Oh, right," Dad said, snapping out of his daze. He flashed me one his easy smiles back. "Let's go find Eady. I'm sure she's already working herself into a frenzy." Moving over to the mirror again for one last check, Dad brushed off his suit sleeves. I straightened my own cuffs halfheartedly, peering over at the photographs again.

There my grandparents were, two people I'd never met. King and Queen of Illéa. Clarkson and Amberly Schreave.

I observed the way my grandmother's tan arms twined around my grandfather's chest, the way his blue eyes watched her.

Dad's strong hand landed on my shoulder, startling me. "Sorry," he said, holding up his palms in innocence. "Didn't mean to scare you, Kaden."

I swallowed uneasily, suddenly wanting to leave the room and the picture of my grandparents. "Don't worry about it. Let's... let's go see what everyone's up to."

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

Eadlyn's wooden office was usually pretty serene. Even before she became a queen, she would sit on the couch and study or do work as Mom and Dad toiled away at running the country. Now, the office had a few more vases of flowers carrying a sweet scent and two new framed photographs - one of our family on Eadlyn's coronation day and one at her wedding. There were countless pictures that Dad had taken and put into more collages over the years.

Now there was also a troupe of ladies to hold down the fort.

Eadlyn sat at her usual space at the desk, tapping the end of an ornate pen against her chin. Neena was sitting on the sofa, sorting out what seemed like fifteen piles of paper. Lady Brice was scribbling furiously on a document in a notebook.

I wilted a little, disappointed to not see Josie. I hadn't realized I'd been hoping to see her before. Shaking my head, I pulled my shoulders back, straightening my back.

Eadlyn's eyes flicked up to Dad and I as we entered the sunny room. "Hey," she chirped. 'What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were going to cover the voter registration steps during tonight's _Report_ ," Dad said, speaking about the _Illéa Capital Report_ we had every Friday.

"Mmm, I think I'll hold off one more week until Lady Brice gets words back from the mayor of Tammins. But I do on planning on speaking about voter laws: age and polls and the like," my sister replied, making a note on the papers in front of her. She placed a hand briefly on her abdomen without thinking before she grabbed a highlighter.

It was still kind of crazy to me that Eady was pregnant. I mean, amazing, of course, but still crazy. Aunt May had been doting on her since she'd gotten here, competing with Erik it seemed. Eadlyn was taking vitamins and going to regular check-ups, but Erik was always there, supportive and loving like a Swendish puppy.

As if summoned by my thoughts, Erik strolled into the study trailed by Josie.

I froze as she walked in the doorway, her blonde hair pulled half-up and left half-down, framing her face. She stared down at a notebook in her hands, scanning over a list, muttering to herself. A second later she glanced up, blue eyes clashing with mine.

Memories of a couple of weeks ago flooded my mind. Josie grinning at me as she sat on the couch, light filling the Women's Room. Her holding my arm, tugging me towards the piano. The way she'd been so determined to play Swan Lake. The way she'd looked at me as she sat beside me, which made me mess up some notes as I got so distracted. How close she'd sat, our shoulders pressed together.

"Hey, Kaden," Josie greeted with another one of her killer smiles.

I could feel the blood flowing to my cheeks as I smiled back. "Hey, Josie."

She walked to the desk, dropping off a handful of mail in the wooden tray for Eady. Subconsciously, I began straightening my suit. I did remember to brush my teeth earlier... _right?_ I squinted, trying to retrace that morning.

"There is the little matter of the Armenians coming to visit next month," Dad said, running a hand through his graying hair. "I received word back, and it's all getting set. I can help handle some of the details if-"

"Daddy, it's okay," Eadlyn said, holding a hand up. She smiled warmly at our father. "I didn't just become queen so you could fret over the details. What's Mom up to?"

Did I even put on deodorant this morning? ... yes.

Dad released a breath that was somewhere between admiration and exhaustion. "Last I saw, challenging May to a croquet match. I set the guards on alert for broken windows."

"Wait, what?" Erik said, his dark eyebrows rising in surprise.

Josie giggled knowingly as Eadlyn grinned. "My mom has a habit of playing croquet less like the height of sophistication and more like extreme golf. It's like it's her mission to take out garden statues and windows when she gets a croquet mallet and a ball."

"I fear for your Aunt May's life," Dad said.

Wait, was I wearing matching socks? I did grab two navy ones... or was one black?

Erik glanced between them, as if weighing whether they were joking or not. Finally he turned to Eadlyn. She shrugged. "Aunt May tends to be just as destructive. Sort of like Osten with long hair and a dress."

"Welcome to the Singer-Schreave family, buddy," Josie said, clapping Erik on the arm before she swiveled to my sister. "We need to discuss the set of topics for the _Report_. Oh, and Duchess Blunderburry - unfortunate last name, lovely gal - wants to have tea with you next weekend."

Neena raised her pen from her seat on the couch in a sea of papers. "Josie and I can have that set up in less than two hours, with written permission from you."

Nope, they were both navy socks.

"Your Majesty," Lady Brice piped up. "There was a trade negotiation we needed to review between us and the German Federation. Some of the terms have shifted slightly, from stock fluctuation. It's no need to worry over, but it's worth a look."

Eadlyn glanced between us all, taking a deep breath before she stood up abruptly. "I need some air. Excuse me, please."

Without another word, she left the room hurriedly, leaving us all there in the room fallen into silence. I snapped back to reality, having been debating whether or not I'd actually flossed last night (I figured yes. I hadn't missed a day of flossing since I started losing my baby teeth.)

"I'll be back," Erik said, his voice soft before he fled after my big sister.

"I think we might have overwhelmed her," Lady Brice said, hugging her notebook to her white blouse.

Dad sighed, looking down at the hardwood floors polished by thousands of steps. "Indeed. I should apologize, it was my fault. There really is no need for me to harass her over some of the policies."

"You weren't harassing, Mr. Maxon," Neena replied. "There's just been a lot of work this week."

I glanced at my feet guiltily. I was too absorbed in my head for a bit, just a few seconds, that I had forgotten about everything that weighed on Eadlyn's shoulders. Much more than just hygiene and clothes that I was needlessly mulling over. "Well, why don't we take care of some of that work?" I asked, lifting my head. "I mean, there are some things that we can handle. It doesn't have to all be shoved to Eady."

"She still needs to finalize them," Lady Brice pointed out.

I nodded in agreement. "True. But, we can help 'till then. Dad and I can read the trade agreement and outline the points for her. Josie and Neena can look at the important topics that need to be covered for the _Report_ tonight to have a list of serious suggestions for Eady. Lady Brice, you are our Interim Prime Minister. You have the authority to look over the voting registration and get back to Eadlyn on it."

For a moment, no one moved. With Eadlyn out of the room, it was kind of like we were all orbiting out of sync now. But I'd never been one to just sit around and wait for orders.

"We'll get it all sorted out," I said with a confident smile.

"Good plan, Kaden," Neena said, sounding genuinely impressed.

Lady Brice nodded. "I can look at the voting. I'll give you the information on the trade."

I opened my mouth to respond, but a beam of light caught Lady Brice as she moved. Something in my stomach fluttered in that curious sense of familiarity, like I was looking at her in a photograph, a petite woman who looked strangely like -

"Kaden?"

I jumped at the sound of Dad's voice, for the second time that day. Clearing my throat, I felt the eyes of the others in the room on me - including Lady Brice's. Smoothing down my tie one final time, I gave my father a smile. "Sorry, distracted. So, trade agreements?"

 _Three hours later..._

Trade agreements could come across as dry, political (obviously,) and lean towards harmful or beneficial to a country. One hoped for the latter. They were to be good for both countries, rather than parasitic.

It was a great thing I'd been reading up on the history of Trans-Atlantic trade these past two months. The German Federation had become strong in this area, especially in the past twenty years.

"Are you finished reading? I think you have enough points outlined," Dad commented approvingly as he stacked his papers.

It was also a good thing that I spoke German.

" _Ja,_ " I answered, adding a final neat scribble on mine about transit and renewable fuel. " _Ich bin fertig._ "

" _Shh!_ " Osten hushed us harshly from a squishy lounge chair in the corner. His foot - still in a blue cast - was propped up on an ottoman. Osten shook the gaming device in his hands, making a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Great! The aliens destroyed my ship fleet. Even the pods!"

I had no idea what the meant.

"Sorry us running a country messed with your video game," I replied dryly, dropping my pen on top of my papers.

Osten frowned at me, his red brows knitting. "I was on level twenty-two. Sorry I'm not boring like you."

"At least I'm not going to get arrested for blowing up a sink at an ambassador's manor!"

"That was _one time!_ "

"Boys," Dad warned in his no-nonsense voice, "that's enough. Osten, we're trying to help your sister. Kaden, let Osten rest."

I snorted. "Please, that's all he's been doing. He hasn't been doing lessons as much since he broke his ankle."

"I'm getting my cast off _tomorrow,_ " Osten reminded me, moving his leg gently on the chair.

"About time," I sighed.

Osten stuck out his tongue at me. I shot him a glare back.

Dad rolled his eyes as if he didn't remember what it was like to be our age, but there still a hint of humor in his brown eyes. He tended to stay out of our fights, but that had been because Ahren was our mediator. It was still a little strange to remember that he was in France, not writing stories and poetry in his room. My gaze flicked around the room, the West Suite which was quickly becoming the "Men's Room" as Aunt May was saying. It had forest-green curtains and squashy carpet, furniture in earthy tones. I wasn't quite sure when most of the guys in our family started hanging out here, but it had become a habit as of late.

Dad checked his watch. "Alright, boys, time to get ready for the _Report._ I'll meet you both downstairs after you get ready. And, Osten, try not to wear your shirt backwards. Again."

I tossed Osten a mocking grin.

He scowled back, lowering at his game. "At least I'm not wearing a Halloween mask like Kaden."

"Brat," I snapped.

"Trog," he replied.

"Kaden don't insult Osten," Dad reprimanded. "And Osten don't call Kaden a... er... that."

Osten waved his game controller around. " _Trog_ \- they're a species of blood-thirsty aliens from the planet Nurrie!"

Dad muttered something to himself as he collected papers, sounding suspiciously like _cannot possibly be my kids._ But even he couldn't smother his smile.

 _An hour and a half later..._

The studio was its usual flurry of activity, everyone running about. Cameras were directed towards the wooden stage, all set up with the normal podium and couch, plum curtains rippling behind. I settled into a seat in the audience, watching everyone. And, okay, waiting for Josie. Someone rushed past me with a headset, waving a clipboard as they yelled about last minute spotlight changes.

Miss Lucy waved at me as she and Aunt May drifted to their seats. I smiled back, watching as Lady Brice moved past next.

My smile snagged. Lady Brice said something to a producer, nodding in agreement. The woman turned, official in her black dress pants and pressed white shirt, a silver necklace adding a touch of shine. Her eyes met mine for a second, but that was enough.

The sense of familiarity returned, sinking in my stomach. I forced myself to wave, making my face into a bright expression. If there was one thing I'd learned from being a prince all these years, it was how to play a bluff. Well, being a prince and living with Osten for eleven years.

Lady Brice smiled back demurely before she turned, marching off somewhere else.

My lips melted back to a frown, my eyebrows knitting. _Curious... She looks sort of like... but that's just impossible..._ I shook my head. It had been a long day, I was starting to see things. Everyone knew that a haphazard mental state could lead to some illogical conclusions. Attempting to shift my thoughts, I tried remembering some of what I'd read that morning about Gregory Illéa. Perhaps I could incorporate some readings on the Swendish royal family into my studies this month. That, and some resources I could track down about the Illéa family. Maybe there were some old letters I could find.

"What's up?" Josie asked, dropping into the chair beside me with a huff.

I immediately straightened up, my thoughts scrambling. "Hey, Josie." She was dressed up for the _Report_ like usual, her outfit this week an ocean teal, tea-length gown with brown heel-boot things. I wasn't sure how people walked in any shoe that wasn't flat, I'd probably break my neck if it were me. "You look nice."

Josie gave a half-smile, looking like a cross between weary and teasing. "You always say that, every week. Did you do something I should be aware of?"

I shrugged. "Besides upsetting Eadlyn? No."

Josie heaved a sigh. "I think you just like blaming yourself for everything, Kaden Schreave. We all were stressing her out. I mean, she's the _monarch of our country._ I know you of all people know about the kind of pressure that comes with that."

" _Know about_ and _experience for yourself_ are two very different things," I answered, propping my chin on my fist. "I mean, I grew up watching my parents work together to keep the country united through all the turmoil with dissolving the Castes. Eadlyn herself is left over with the pieces of that, the rifts in society right now."

Josie made a face as if I weren't understanding. "She has the rest of her family. When your parents took over the throne, they couldn't ask their predecessors questions."

 _Tell me about it,_ I thought, remembering my conversation with my father that morning.

"They had advisors, duh, but the country was still an absolute monarchy," Josie said before she shook her head, curled hair shaking. "I mean, it still feels weird to say that Illea is becoming a constitutional monarchy. Eadlyn and Erik are facing a lot of the problems that come with that. While they do have a lot of resources that other monarchs haven't, there's always going to be stress with that vocation in life."

"True," I answered. "I hope we helped her this morning with some of the work."

"Neena and I got most of the _Report_ topics sorted out - we had the longest conversation with the producer," Josie said, the tiredness coming back to her expression. Still, her effervescent smile persisted. "I haven't seen Eady all afternoon, but I do like to think that we helped her relax some."

"Part of it could be the pregnancy," I piped up.

Josie raised her eyebrows. " _Could_ be? Definitely is. She was up a few nights ago, sick again. Erik and Miss May stayed up with her."

I blinked, imagining my older sister that ill. But, then I shook it off. "Eadlyn's a fighter, she always has been. She's strong."

"Of course she is," Josie replied with a grin. "We ladies usually are."

"Okay, people, show time in T-minus sixty-five seconds!" someone yelled, presumably the producer Josie had mentioned earlier.

I watched as Neena settled in a seat close by, next to Osten as usual. He beamed at her, his eyes extra-bright. Every since breaking his ankle, he'd stuck to Neena like a burr. I rolled my eyes. Little brothers were weird.

General Leger took his usual place next to the door, Josie's parents were already settled a few rows away, and Mom and Dad walk in with Eadlyn and Erik following close behind.

Josie and I watched the younger couple, the way Eadlyn mumbled something to Erik, frowning. The way Erik slipped his arms around her comfortingly, kissing the top of Eadlyn's head.

I hadn't seen my sister all morning since she ran off. But watching her and Erik, just embracing, it seemed like a moment so intimate I should respect their privacy.

Awkwardly glancing towards the podium, I watched instead as Savarin Selia fixed his cobalt patterned bow-tie, microphone already in hand. Savarin had taken over the position of host of _Capital Report_ after Gavril Fadaye, the former host, retired following Eady's Selection. Nobody could replace Gavril, but Savarin was his recommendation.

With hair dyed a pure silver and eyes a warm brown, Savarin was Miss May's celebrity crush for his first couple of months here. But, like usual, she'd gotten over it fairly quickly.

"Places, everybody! We're beginning in ten!" the producer called again, taking her place next to the director of photography at Camera A.

Eadlyn drifted towards the podium, smoothing down her lilac dress. She stood up taller, pulling her tan shoulders back, lifting her chin up. To most of the audience, they would see regal Queen Eadlyn Schreave-Koskinen, a monarch they were coming to love. The one with a look of determination in her eyes and confidence keeping her backbone straight.

But I saw through the façade, she was putting on for our people. I saw the way the corners of her lips tilted down, how she pressed her fingers against the fabric of her gown until the joints turned pale.

"Three... two... one..." the cameraman pointed at Savarin. " _Action!_ "

 _An hour and a half later..._

"I hope there's broccoli rice tonight," Miss May commented to Josie as we all moved towards the Dining Room. "The chef did such a good job with it last week."

"I really want that rosemary chicken," Josie replied, nodding. "There was this amazing mushroom cream sauce..."

Their voices dissipated as they vanished through the white double-doors, chatting away. The rest of the group meandered through as well, Osten laughing especially loudly at something Mr. Woodwork said. I paused outside the doors, glancing at the marble flooring. My reflection gleamed back, tinted rose-pink.

Footsteps made me glance up.

Mom rounded the corner, changed out of her royal-blue gown for the _Report_ and into something much more her: a plain white T-shirt, jeans, and sandals. It was easy to forget, sometimes, that Mom came from a little house in Carolina, a Five.

"Hey, honey," she said, her icy eyes crinkling at the corners with a smile. "What're you doing out here?" her face flickered to wariness for a moment. "May isn't demanding strawberry tarts again, is she? I told her, there's only so many a baker can make before it becomes physically impossible."

I couldn't help but grin. "No, I was just waiting on Eadlyn. I wanted to talk to her, see how she is."

"Ah," Mom answered, quiet for a moment before she tilted her head. "How have _you_ been?"

"Fine," I answered on reflex.

Mom cocked a red eyebrow. "Kaden, I can count the number of times you've complained on one hand."

"I ask you a lot of questions, though," I countered. "I ask for a lot books and tutors."

Pausing, Mom peered down the few inches of height that she still had over me. She seemed to comprehend all the words I wasn't saying, all the memories of her heart attack last year when Ahren left. When our family had moments when we weren't sure if Mom would be here today. When all of the Selected men gathered in the infirmary to pray for her. When Eadlyn grew up a few more years in the span of a few weeks.

"Sweetie," Mom said gently, brushing a piece of blonde hair behind my ear. "I will _always_ want you to try to find the best. I get those books and tutors for you because I know that they can help you. You're such an intelligent person, Kaden. I have never known a teenager more devoted to learning about the world than you."

I couldn't fight off the smile that rose to my lips.

"And you know," Mom continued, "growing up, I didn't have all the opportunities for learning that you do. So I want that for you and your siblings. I _love_ how you curl up with a novel about science, or spend time speaking to a guest in another language, or watch the news every night."

"Thanks," I replied, my voice quiet. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too," she replied, pulling me in for a hug. I leaned against her shoulder, the smell of violets and violin resin filling the air. I could hear her heart beating, strong and sure with each pulse. But it didn't snuff out the slight twinge of concern that another heart attack could happen.

Mom kissed the top of my head as I stepped back, shoving the fears away.

A clack of heels alerted me to Eadlyn walking up, just around the corner.

Mom heard, too. "Come to dinner soon, alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

She gave me a final squeeze before turning into the Dining Hall, the room already filling up with the laughter and chatter of our family and friends.

I took a deep breath, straightening my tie as Eadlyn walked closer.

 _I will_ always _want you to try to find the best._

Nodding to myself, I pulled my shoulders back, lifting my chin up.

 _I love you, too._

* * *

 **... hey.**

 **So, it's been a while. My last chapter update was last year - literally. Over two months have passed, and I owe you all an apology. Sorry for not sticking to my update schedule, and leaving you guys hanging for so long. :(**

 **I have the regular excuses of school being busy, life being crazy (REALLY crazy lately), and good ol' writer's block. Well, maybe not writer's block, but something. I just haven't felt as inspired to write lately, I'm not entirely sure what's going on. But, I am truly sorry.**

 **I hope this chapter made up for some of the time away! I hope there were enough giggles and sweetness in this update. :)**

 **I have an idea for the next few chapters, so I'm thinking I can get them uploaded on time!**

 **But how have you all been? How's 2017 treating you? Are any of you doing your New Year's Resolutions, if you made them? I've basically never started mine so... :p Maybe I'll actually do mine next year, haha!**

 **Also, I forgot to do a thanks for reviews last chapter, so... thanks to our reviewers *throws confetti*:**

 **CHAPTER 14:**

 _sarahwalkup_

 _MysteryGal5_

 _boekenworm_

 _Dauntlessprodigy46_

 _Guest (LostAngelx123):_ Haha, it's cool! Au revoir is French, and it's pronounced like ¨Ah-re-vwar¨ At least, from what I understand. XD Google translate could prolly pronounce it better! Thank you so much! Yes, I prefer that in most relationships in stories! And it just fits Kaden and Josie to me.

 **CHAPTER 15:**

 _Sarah Walkup_

 _MysteryGal5_

 _boekenworm_

 _Guest:_ Yay, I'm glad! Thank you bunches. :)

 _Guest:_ I'm glad you like the story! Thank you so much, He has/is. Like I said, life has been crazy ;) I hope He is close in your life as well! *hugs*

 _heidivalazquez2129_

 _Ilovekosie_ _:_ Wish granted! Also, great username!

 _Eliza128Emmit:_ Wow, thank you! That means so much to me, seriously, thank you! :D This made me really happy to read, I'm glad I write something that makes you so happy. Kosie is amazing, and I hope I do them justice! Again, thanks! And same to you, God loves you more than you can imagine, and I hope He is present in your life. I care about you all so much, it's not even funny. I get used to seeing each username and look forward to hearing from you all. Hope you are having a fabulous week as well!

 _Guest:_ Eeeep, thank you! :D That's so nice!

 _Kosieee:_ Haha, sorry about that! Here's the chapter *hands you story*

 **Thank you all SO much! Thank you reading the story, fangirling/fanboying with me, leaving such sweet/funny reviews, and thank you to all those who expressed kindness about my mental health! It means a lot to me. Also, I began therapy last summer, which has been helping. If any of you are struggling with something, I would encourage you to seek help. Again, you can _always_ talk to me if you just need someone (but I can't be a substitute for a professional.)**

 **Thanks, guys, you mean a lot to me and so I'm happy to have you all reading my story!**

 **Speaking of the story, what did you think of the chapter? What do you think about Kaden and what he noticed about Lady Brice? Or his ancestors? And what about Eadlyn?**

 **I want to hear your thoughts/suggestions/angry rant about me not updating!**

 **Okay, I'll see you - hopefully soon this time!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Loveableheart**


	17. Of Friends and Flour

_A Week Later_

 **Josie's POV**

" _Awwwwww!_ " we all cooed, crowded around Kitty's phone.

She swept through a selection of pictures, each one showcasing her family and its newest addition: her now five-and-a-half-month old sister. She had the same red hair as Kitty, but the baby girl's eyes were crystal blue, as opposed to Kitty's gray.

"She's so cute," I said, looking a photo of the little girl giggling.

"She's sassy," my friend corrected.

Antonia grinned her cattish smile. "Juley Beata Morgans, sassy? _Wonder_ where she gets it from."

Kitty shrugged playfully. "It runs in the family, I guess."

We all giggled, glancing at each other. The usual bubble of happiness that existed around my good friends seemed to run through my blood. We were an odd bunch, though the common theme was our parents all being in the upper class, so to speak. Technically, my Mom and Dad weren't, but living in the Palace was close enough.

Kitty's father was a governor while Antonia's mother was an ambassador who traveled to New Asia on occasion. Katie's parents were both wealthy chemists living in Angeles, Lisbeth came from a long line of aristocracy going back to World War Three, and Shannon's grandfather had been a close adviser on some royal board back in ye olden days.

But beyond all that, we also had shopping and boys in common, which didn't hurt.

Antonia ran a hand through her straight black bob. "Being an only child is great, but I gotta admit, sometimes I wish I had a sibling."

Kitty cocked an eyebrow, which floated close to her bangs. "Oh? Considering I have five now, you're welcome to adopt any of them."

"Well, if I can choose, I'd like Lewis, please," Antonia replied slyly.

This prompted another round of cackles, Shannon, Lisbeth and Katie shaking their heads. Lewis was Kitty's handsome older brother who we liked to talk about. In reply to this, Kitty stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ladies, take your seats, please!" Miss Madigan called, entering the drawing room of her house. "Cassandra, phone away!"

Kitty sighed at hearing her full name, but obediently slipped her phone into her bookbag. "Yes, ma'am."

Walking to the front of the powder blue space, Miss Madigan paused by the floor-to-ceiling windows, clasping her hands. As much as I didn't like learning history or having to write essay's, Miss Madigan was a pretty cool tutor. With her chestnut hair swept up into a bun, a fluttery white blouse, black capris, and pink flats, she was also sort of a style guru as well.

"Today, we will be learning about the wonders of genetics," she told us, her eyes twinkling happily in the way that they did whenever we started a lesson. The woman had a serious passion for teaching, and the sciences especially.

As she turned to pick up a notebook, I took a seat at my desk, next to Shannon. Glancing over at my friends, I mouthed "are we still on for the sleepover tonight?"

They each bobbed their heads, Katie giving a thumb's up, flashing her braces with a grin.

I smiled back, relaxing into my seat. Lesson or no lesson, nothing made me happier than a sleepover.

 _Two hours later..._

The sounds and aromas of lunch filled the Dining Hall at the palace. Clinking silverware and glasses mingled with voices and laughter. The scent of fresh sandwiches, garlic mashed potatoes, and soup filled the air. That, and the yummy treacle tarts I was eyeing.

Mom noticed, sitting adjacent across the table. "Josie, finish your meal before dessert."

I bit back a whiny reply, something about how much I didn't like turnip soup. Sighing, I sat up in my chair, plucking a spoon from the polished table.

Sunlight filtered in through the windows, glittering over the china and glasses, practically blinding. Glancing to my right, I watched Eadlyn at the head of the table nodding as Aunt May told her a story, taking a sip of her tea. Miss Lucy was talking to Mr. Maxon and Miss America, smiling sweetly as ever. Osten was taking a scoop of fruit from a large bowl on the table, Kaden to my left reading a newspaper as he ignored his sandwich.

"What're you reading about?" I asked him, taking a bite of soup. As I fought off a shudder of turnip horror, Kaden looked over at me.

"Hm? Oh." He crinkled the corners of the paper. "There was a story from Likely today. This young man just graduated from medical school. He was born into a family of Sixes when the castes still existed, but he recently received a degree in medical science."

I nodded. "That's great!" Trying to be discreet, I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I took another bite of hot soup. Trying not to let Mom see, I kept my phone under the table, watching for Shannon to text me when they would be arriving for our sleepover. No luck. My screen showed zero new messages. I wilted a little in disappointment.

Kaden didn't seem to notice, knitting his brows as he nodded at the colored paper. "Yes, it is good... He's the first doctor from a family of Sixes in Likely, as far as I know. People celebrated his new office at a hospital in the province... But two days ago, they found the room ransacked and covered in graffiti. A lot of the writing is basically about how they don't want a Six doing the job of a Two."

"That's crazy," I said, pulling my attention away from my phone as I sat it on the table. Turning to Kaden, I shook my head. "Someone just became a doctor to save lives, and all some people can think of is that it threatens the Castes that _don't even exist anymore?_ "

Kaden looked up at me, his expression melting a little. "Apparently they still matter to some citizens."

Before I could respond, the door to the Dining Room opened and a butler in black-and-white cleared his throat.

Eadlyn glanced up at the far side of the table. "Yes, Sir Bartholomew?"

"A young lady by the name of Miss Chadwick has arri-"

I couldn't help it - I squealed, jumping in my seat a little. They were here! Well, just Shannon so far, but still. Mom shot me a look. The kind that mothers do that says calm-down-you're-embarrassing-me-didn't-I-raise-you-better? So I smoothed the napkin in my lap and tried to sit up straight. "Mom," I said politely, "may I be excused from lunch?"

She inclined her head graciously, a corner of her mouth quirking up, happy that I was minding some of my manners.

For good measure, I looked at Eadlyn next. "Ea - er, Your Majesty, may I be excused?"

A hint of amusement crossed her face, but she nodded as well, knowing that I had a sleepover tonight.

I stood up, my chair creaking as I tossed the napkin unceremoniously on the table and swiped my phone up. "Later, Kaden," I said quietly before rushing out the double-doors.

 _One hour later..._

"I've got it! I've got it!"

Lisbeth swung her racket at the whistling birdie, missed, and fell completely on her backside with an " _oof!_ "

Katie and I burst into laughter from the side of the grassy court.

"Nice one, Lizzy!" Antonia called from across the rippling net separating her and Lisbeth. "Now actually try and hit the birdie!"

The six of us were outside, soaking up the bright sunshine that washed over the emerald grounds, playing badminton beneath an azure sky. The occasional cloud tumbled by, the scent of the gardens wafting over in spring-time rose and lavender. Above our laughter and talking, birds sang blithely.

"Nobody hit a birdie over here! I'll have you exiled!"

Well, birdsong and Eadlyn.

I glanced back behind me towards the deck, shielding my eyes. Eadlyn was in the shade, sitting at a table with Miss May, the two of them drinking dew-covered glasses of sweet tea. Despite the threat, I could tell Her Majestic Queenliness was just kidding - mostly. Eady was reading over some sheets of paper, about the German Federation visit coming up. It was my and Neena's day off, so I didn't have to pore over documents about trade and blah-blah-blah.

Surprisingly, though, I was growing to enjoy it more. It was interesting seeing how the inner workings of the Palace went: less glitz than I had previously thought and a lot more ink stains from correcting correspondence and talking with foreign leaders and dignitaries. As fascinating as it was, it couldn't beat badminton.

Lisbeth brushed off her white skirt, hopping up with enthusiasm. "Okay, Annie, watch this!" Tossing the birdie up into the air, she swung the racket in a flurry of blonde curls and clumsy stumbling. Somehow, she managed to miss the birdie entirely and hit herself in the face with the racket.

Katie and I started laughing again, collapsing against each other.

Kitty sighed from her spot to our right, sitting on the grass, strumming her racket like a guitar. "When is it gonna be my turn? I could smoke Antonia."

"Care to prove it, Kit-Kat?" Antonia challenged, swinging her arms open with a grin.

Our ginger friend bristled at hearing her old nickname from when we were about seven. Standing, she tightened her braided pigtails and double-tied the laces on her high tops. "It's on. Prepare to die a fiery death à la badminton."

Anotnia smirked, twirling her racket. With a sigh, Lisbeth walked off the designated court area and back over to us. Her lopsided, effervescent smile was back, tag-teaming with her big brown eyes and freckles to look positively innocent.

"I tried," she said meekly.

"You did fabulous," I told her, slinging my arm around her shoulders.

Katie bobbed her head in agreement, blinking her own chocolate eyes. "You did a lot better than me! Remember that time we played soccer?"

Lisbeth giggled. "You kicked the ball into a tree, and it came right back at you."

"My mom had to take me to the doctor to check for a concussion," Katie continued.

We all grinned at the memory, Shannon piping in with, "at least you didn't trip down an escalator last Christmas."

"You didn't fall the _whole_ way," I corrected. "And we bought you frozen yogurt to apologize for laughing."

"The yogurt was Blackberry Blitz but it tasted like betrayal," Shannon sniffed, lifting her nose into the air in mock-indignation.

I chuckled, nudging her with my elbow. She returned my smile, twisting a piece of brunette hair behind her ear. Directing my attention back to the badminton game about to begin, I rocked on my bare heels, toes digging into the soft grassy earth. _Nothing could possibly make this day better._

"Antonia Cerdic lines up the swing," one of the players said, the buttons and chain on her denim jacket glinting in the sun. "She's been an undefeated player this season. Rumor has it that Cerdic is the best badminton player that Angeles has ever _seen._ Maybe all of Illéa."

"Swing already!" Kitty yelled from across the court.

"Her newest opponent," Antonia continued humorously, pointing her racket at Kitty, "is a Kit-Kat Morgan, known for not washing her jackets when she really should and being a complete smart-mouth."

Katie shrugged. "She's not wrong."

"Somebody swing! I'm betting on the redhead!" Miss May called. She fluffed her own flaming locks. "It's only right!"

Kitty grinned at her, giving a thumb's up.

Antonia took the second of distraction to throw up the birdie and spike it over the net, the object soaring through the air to bounce near Kitty. The girl gasped, pointing her racket accusingly at the offending birdie.

"You totally cheated!"

"You can't prove that," Antonia replied, fisting her free hand on her hip.

"Here we go again," Shannon sighed.

I shared a knowing look with Katie. Kitty and Antonia had a habit of getting into arguments where, eventually, Lisbeth would join to try and calm them down. Lifting my eyes above the two girls, I watched the forest in the distance, the trees waving slightly in the warm breeze. A flock of bluebirds took off, their sapphire wings fluttering in the air. Behind me, I could hear Eady and Miss May laughing about something, their voices chiming.

I relaxed more, breathing out through my nose. It was nice to hear Eadlyn laughing. She had scared us last week, leaving her office like that. Erik had talked to her, but she still seemed pretty on edge.

Then, a couple familiar voices joined the two ladies sitting at the table.

I whipped around, spotting Kaden and Osten walking out of the glass doors from the Palace, the building tan with sparkling windows, the occasional balcony opening to a room with billowing curtains. Throwing a shadow over the patio and part of the lawn, I squinted into the shade to see them.

Kaden was holding a stack of books, he and his little brother in their usual suits and ties for the day. Kaden nodded at something his aunt said, his eyes crinkling at the corners with happiness. Osten burst out a high-pitched cackle, leaning out the door frame next to his older brother.

Aunt May said something, motioning to my friends and I. Kaden flicked his gaze up, meeting mine, his smile fading. I stood frozen, not quite sure why my feet refused to move. And since when did I not have anything to say? My mind drew a blank, just circling around as I stared back.

"BADMINTON! I'M PLAYING!" Osten screeched, launching himself onto the patio.

I snapped to reality, feeling silly all of a sudden. The heat was getting to me. "Hey, Osten."

He ran up to me in a huff, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling. "Josie, Josie! Can I play, _I'm playing._ Where's a racket?" He swiveled around, cupping his mouth as if he wasn't loud enough already. "AUNT MAY! Have you seen my badminton racket? The good one? I broke the other one."

"How in the world-" I began, bewildered, before Osten glanced back at me.

"There was a situation with teacups," he said in answer. "A butler said I couldn't hit one across the Dining Room. He was wrong."

Sometimes I wondered how I was still alive, living around trouble like this twelve-year-old.

Kaden crossed the patio, walking up to Osten and I. "Hey, Josie," he said, offering a smile again.

"Hey." I motioned the stack of old, browning books in his arms. "Studies for lessons? Or just for fun, like usual?"

"I'm doing some... research," Kaden answered, tilting his head. "Family stuff, mostly."

I nodded. "That's cool."

A silence passed between us before I shifted awkwardly on my feet. _Wait... silence?_ Turning around, I finally noticed all my friends looking like statues, watching the exchange. Even Kitty and Antonia had paused their spat, rackets hanging limply from their hands, rapt with interest.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, to no one in particular. "Everyone, this is Kaden and Osten. You know them." My friends all got that half-dazed look on their face like usual, whenever I referred to someone from the royal family by their first name. It used to send them into fits when I would talk to Ahren - but that was mostly back when I had a crush on him. Well, okay, we _all_ did. They had calmed down a bit around Eadlyn over the course of the day, but they always kept up the titles. I'd gossiped a lot a while ago to them about her, so I was trying to be on my best behavior about it now.

"Kaden, Osten, these are my friends," I continued, motioning to them all in turn. "Meet Katelyn - we call her Katie - Daniels, Antonia Cerdic, Shannon Chadwick, Kitty Morgans, and Lisbeth McKenzie-Weber."

The girls all gave little waves when I mentioned them. They'd all already seen the boys walking around the palace from time-to-time, Shannon especially since she came over even more. She'd had dinner here a few times, including a Halloween ball or two, impressing everyone with her etiquette and poise - both of which Mom had to remind me to pay attention to constantly.

Kaden apparently remembered as well, glancing over at her. "Hi, Shannon. Lovely to see you again."

"You as well, Your Highness," my friend replied, giving a funny curtsy in her khaki Bermuda shorts.

Looking at the rest of my friends, Kaden gave the slightest of bows over his stack of books-that-seemed-more-like-painted-bricks. "Hello, ladies. I hope you're all having a wonderful day."

They answered with brilliant smiles, Antonia waving her racket. Kaden glanced for the first time at the birdie in Kitty's hand, and back at me. "Hey, do you all mind if I play too?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Osten ran past me instead. "WE'RE PLAYING NOW!"

"Osten!" Miss May called from the patio, standing up. The boy skidded to a stop, kicking up some viridescent blades of grass. "Your ankle is still healing, you can't go and break it again."

Osten turned, his face darkening into a pout. "But Aaaauuunnnnt Maaaaaayyyyyyy..."

She shrugged her pale shoulders, the shade from the side of the Palace enveloping the table as Eadlyn took a calm sip of amber tea. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but your mother would kill me if I let you play."

Osten hesitated, glancing over at the badminton court before he sighed in defeat, trudging slowly towards the patio. I gave him a sympathetic look as he passed. For as much chaos as Osten was, I didn't like to see the little guy so upset. Kaden didn't seem to pay much attention, though, setting his books down in the grass before he shrugged off his blazer, setting it down on top of the stack. "Shall I wait for your game to finish?" he asked Kitty and Antonia, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"You can play Kitty. I was winning anyways," Antonia said, flashing a grin at her ginger opponent.

Kitty made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat that sounded, ironically, like a hairball. "Please. _Cheating_ is more like it."

"You say _cheating_ , I say _creative interpretation of rules_ ," Antonia replied, walking over to us.

Kaden laughed at her words, taking the racket from her with a thanks. With a determined step, he walked over to the court, taking his place where she had been. Antonia sat down on the grass, leaning against Shannon's knees, fiddling with a lace on her black combat boots. "Kitty's going to get destroyed."

I shrugged. Kitty was the most athletic out of any of us. If there was anyone who could beat Kaden, it was her.

Kitty served first, stepping back as she tossed the blue-and-white birdie up in the air. She swung her racket fiercely with a _swoosh_ , sending the cone soaring across the net. Kaden batted it back with ease, the two of them keeping the birdie up in the air. Each one moved around on their side of the court, stepping in the grass like it was a dance. Kitty laughed, her hair shining in the sunlight. Kaden grinned back, just managing to hit the birdie as he lunged.

A memory from nearly about a year ago drifted through my thoughts, the baseball game with all the Selected Men from Eadlyn's Selection. It was such a fun day, one of my favorites during the whole Selection. I'd been in the Women's Room with some of the other Palace ladies when we heard some noise from outside. Then we threw open the window and saw the baseball game happening. Of course, we had to join in.

It ended up with the royal family playing with all the gentleman, everyone taking turns batting and running the bases. I took the shirt of one of the Selected Men, Mr. Maxon struck out horribly, and we all just about died laughing.

Smiling faintly, I watched the current game as Kaden scored the first point.

"Told you," Antonia said.

Kitty quickly spiked the birdie on Kaden's side, so quick that he couldn't counter it.

I smirked at Antonia. "Spoke too soon."

She stuck her tongue out at me, the warm wind ruffling her cropped locks. I laughed, hearing another giggle behind me. Turning, I caught Eadlyn's eyes as she watched us all, a grin plastered on her face. Out of reflex, I smiled back, waving.

She gave a regal wave in return, lounging in her chair, purple day-dress rippling around her legs. There was no sign of the anxious Eadlyn from last week. I turned back to the badminton game as Kitty scored another point, thinking about Eady. I knew that everything probably wasn't over. Whatever had happened a few days ago wasn't resolved, but I also knew she wouldn't tell me. Or probably most people.

Letting out a slow breath, I tried to force thoughts of politics and Eadlyn out of my mind.

 _Seven hours later..._

Lisbeth flopped down on her pink sleeping bag stuffed with fluffy pillows, flaxen curls spilling around her head like a halo. She grinned sweetly at me. I smiled back, feeling a tug on my hair as Katie continued fishtail-braiding it. Behind her, Kitty was braiding Katie's long, inky hair.

"Let's see..." Antonia said from over by my bookshelf, peering at the bottom where all my board games were kept. "We have _Rival Clubs, Adventure to Tuckleberry Town, Go Fish, Attack of..._ " She paused, reaching down to pick up a box that rattled with pieces. Holding it up for me to see, she flashed the cover of warring armies made up of ogres. " _Attack of the Warlocks?_ What in the world is this doing in your room?"

"It's my brother's fault," I replied sheepishly. However, I wasn't sure I wanted to admit that I quite enjoyed the nerdy game when Kile taught me how to play. "He left it here before he left for Bonita."

"I actually like that game!" Katie said unabashedly, perking up. "The Potion Cards are the best in the second edition."

I couldn't help replying. "Yes, but the Ogre Weaponry Cards are the best in the fourth edition - which is what I have."

"You are absolute dorks," Antonia replied, but I caught the loving smile on her face as she put the game away. "Tell you what - what about good old-fashioned Truth or Dare?"

"Oh no," Lisbeth said, rolling over onto her back.

"Oh yes," Antonia replied, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"The last time we tried that," Katie began, tying my braid off, "I ended up spilling some of the chemicals in my parents' home lab. You should be thankful it was just a salt-spray and not any flesh-eating acid."

"And I had to steal one of Lewis' sweaters when we slept over at Kitty's house," Lisbeth piped up. "He caught me with it in the hallway, and still thinks I was trying to take his clothes like some creepy stalker."

Antonia polished her fingernails on her sleep-shirt, which was a faded print of a rock band, clashing with her baggy, checkered sleep-pants. "That was the best dare I ever came up with."

"Well I'm up for it," I said. Truth or Dare was one of my favorite games. Maybe it was because I wasn't a secretive person anyways, or maybe it was because I saw the dares as chance to get attention - or so Kile claimed - but it was plain fun to me.

Kitty raised her hand. "I second that motion."

Footsteps echoed outside before Shannon appeared, carrying two large bowls - one containing a rainbow of sour candies, and the other with buttery popcorn I could already smell. My mouth watered as she set the bowl down in the mess of sleeping bags in the center of my room. Breathing out sharply, she stood up, hands on her hips. "What did I miss?"

"We want to play Truth or Dare," I explained.

Shannon's eyebrows rose as she reached back behind herself for a tendril of long brown hair to fiddle with. "Really? Okay, I'll play."

"That's four to two," Antonia announced, waltzing over. "Sorry, girls," she said with a I'm-not-sorry-at-all grin at Lisbeth and Katie.

Katie sighed, but she scooched over to help form a circle. Shannon walked over to sit next to me. We shared a quick smile as Antonia grinned at us all the way a feline might when it's spotted an injured bird.

"Who'd like to go first?" she asked, scanning the ring we sat in.

"I will," Kitty offered, raising her hand.

Antonia beamed wider. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Kitty replied, playing safe for a turn.

Antonia paused to think for a moment, considering all the possible questions. Finally, her eyes lit up. "What's the worst date you've ever been on?΅

"Oh no," our friend groaned as if the memory was too cringey to talk about. I glanced over at Lisbeth, who was already grinning. Her and I had heard this story. "I went out with this neighbor named Brandon. We went to the Angeles Zoo, and he spent the whole time waiting at the hyena enclosure. He didn't want to walk anywhere else! And then, because of the heat that day, he passed out. His mother had to come pick him up."

Antonia and Shannon burst out laughing, Kitty's face blushing as red as her hair with embarrassment. Katie gave her a sympathetic look, not saying a word.

Kitty waved her hand dismissively. "Okay, my turn." She looked around the circle, tapping her chin as if she were thinking of who to sentence to a horrible fate. She finally looked at Shannon. "Shan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Shannon replied evenly.

Kitty looked around for a moment before she stood up and walked over to my desk. I puckered my brows in confusion as she riffled through the drawers, getting some paper and scissors. What in the world was she doing? Within seconds, I had my answer.

Walking over with an amused expression, Kitty handed Shannon a slip of paper shaped like a handlebar mustache. "I dare you to wear this couture mustachio for twenty-four hours."

Shannon shrugged, taking the mustache - complete with a little square of tape. Sticking the craft above her lips, she wiggled her nose. "How do I look?"

I giggled, leaning over to straighten the mustache. "Fabulous. I think this is your best look yet."

"Best dare ever," she commented, tipping her head at Kitty. "Thanks."

"We'll see," Kitty replied, folding her arms over her lavender pajama-shirt defiantly.

Shannon directed her attention to me next, already opening her mouth.

"Dare," I replied without waiting to hear. "Give me your worst."

Twisting her lips up to the side, Shannon hummed in thought. I watched her, trying to suppress my laughter. Finally, Shannon brightened up like a light bulb. "Go steal some food from the kitchen without being caught."

"No problem-" I started. I did that any way.

"-but," Shannon interrupted, holding up a hand. I got quiet, waiting. "You have to wear a mustache too."

I lifted my chin, raising a fist to my chest like some salute. "It would be my honor. Can it be blue to match my pajamas?"

It didn't take long for Kitty to cut out another mustache from some construction paper in my desk. Fastening a piece of tape to the back, she passed the paper facial hair to me. I stuck it above my lip, smelling the plastic of the tape. I wiggled my nose, imitating Shannon. "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous," Katie giggled, pulling out her phone.

I threw up a hand, dodging the flash of the picture. "No photos, please!"

Antonia cocked a dark eyebrow. "Josie Woodwork? Not liking having her picture taken?"

Flipping my blonde pony-tail, I stood up to find my slippers. "You can take my photo after I win this kitchen-theft dare." I threw a blanket aside from my pink bed, scooping up my cloud-like slippers, slipping them on. "Be back soon," I called to them, sashaying my way out of the room after grabbing my phone. This was going to be the easiest dare ever. The easiest dare ever, especially compared to the time I was dared to climb out of Katie's room - I had to scale down an oak tree outside her window.

The Palace hallways were fairly empty except for the occasional maid or butler. Balcony doors were open here-and-there, white curtains blowing in the balmy breeze. June was coming to a close soon, but the Angeles weather was just as warm as ever in the beginning of summer. Miss May would be leaving somewhere around the middle of it, in July or so. I liked having her around so much, she was like the older sister I'd never had - well, okay, I had Eadlyn, but we had only been getting along for a bit now.

Thinking of Eadlyn and Miss May brought Baby Koskinen to mind. It had been difficult seeing pictures of little Juley and not saying anything to my friends about the other pregnancy. I was pretty good at keeping secrets when I _needed_ to (I managed to keep my mouth closed when it came to putting Kile's name in for Eady's Selection) but it was still difficult. I didn't like keeping secrets. I felt like blurting out about the new prince or princess that would be here in January. Maybe I could just hint at it... I mean, my friends wouldn't say anyth-

 _No._ I shook my head, my slippers padding across the gleaming marble floor as I descended a staircase. No, I couldn't say anything. Eadlyn was trusting me here. I could resist saying anything until there was a public statement about it. Who knew when that would be, though.

I smiled at a couple of maids - Cassidy and Regina - who smiled back broadly, nearly puzzled looks on their faces. It was funny, I'd lived around a lot of the servants my whole life. However, before, I hadn't paid them as much attention. To be honest, I kind of liked thinking that I could waited on and stuff like that, which embarrassing to think about now. I mean, at one point, my mother had been a maid and my father had just been another guard. So, I was trying to get to know the staff here.

The kitchen staff, in particular, were ones I talked to quite a bit. They would give me snacks and extra helpings of dessert, even when Mom said I wasn't to get any as punishment for some sassy remark of mine. Chef Bernardo was the coolest. He called himself an _artiste_ who used food as a medium. I had to agree. His crème brûlée was to die for.

Heading down a corridor to the right, I ended up taking another left down the kitchen hallway. Familiar voices laughing caught my ear. An excited thrill ran down my spine that I didn't think much about. Instead, I moved to the kitchen doorway, pressing my back flat against the wall.

"Can I add the blueberries?"

"Sure. Here, we need about a cup and a half."

"Why do they call this... er, it was _Blåbärspalt_?"

"Yes, good pronunciation, Kaden! Well, _blåbär_ is Swedish for _blueberry_. Don't ask me about the rest, though, I speak Finnish, not Swedish, so I have no clue. Or, I should say, _ei hajuakaan._ "

There were more chuckles. I inched closer to the doorway, listening as a pot clanged and someone scraped a metal bowl with a spoon.

"I would've rather had cake than dumplings."

"Be happy it isn't _veripalttu._ "

"Is that more Swedish?"

"No, it's actually Finnish this time. _Veripalttu_ is a blood dumpling dish."

" _Blood_ and dumplings? Ew... Remind me not to eat in Swendway. Like I said, I'll stick with cake."

"Funnily enough, _veripalttu_ is known as Black pudding in English. Well, that, and Blood cake."

"We have very different ideas about what funny means."

"And it seems like cake isn't even safe anymore, Osten."

There was a second peal of laughter. I finally risked a glance inside the kitchen. Standing behind the island, at two of the industrial stoves, Erik was wearing a blue-and-white pinstripe apron as he held a spoon, stirring a steaming pot on a stove eye. Osten was sitting on the counter next to him, wearing his pajamas, holding a glass jar of blueberries he was popping into his mouth. Kaden was leaning against the island, facing away from me, watching Erik cook.

Shannon's voice came back to me. _Go steal some food from the kitchen without being caught._

I had a mission. I'd never lost a dare in my life and I wasn't about to start now.

Moving around the doorway, I crept into the kitchen, hoping that Osten would keep focusing on eating blueberries rather than look up. Thankfully, he didn't pay me any attention, instead glancing into the bubbling pot. I ducked down behind the kitchen island, trying to formulate a plan of attack. To get to the walk-in pantry on the left - right next to the freezer where the ice cream was kept on the third shelf... not that I was keeping track - I'd have to go past the aisle the three guys were in. They might see me and my cover would be blown.

Thinking, I tapped my hands on my silky sleep-pants, watching the fabric shine under the kitchen lights. Shannon was here just a bit ago, getting candy and popcorn for our sleepover. Maybe she left out some candy? I pressed a hand against the cold, silvery steel top of the island and peeked over it. Osten was still chowing down on blueberries like there was no tomorrow.

Erik covered the pot of dumplings, opening a cabinet to get out a bag of sugar.

"Is this for another Swendish meal?" Kaden asked curiously, still facing away from me.

Erik flashed him a smile. "No, it's just for some strawberry shortcake I'll bake tomorrow. It's one of Eadlyn's favorites. She's going to be reviewing information about the German Federation's reception next week, getting all the details about food and entertainment finalized. I figure she could use some good strawberry shortcake to de-stress."

 _Awww..._ I smiled to myself, watching as he patted the bag of sugar. Erik was getting the hang of this baking stuff. I didn't attempt to bake whatsoever. I could cook fine (my Dad had taught me) but baking was another story. I inherited my mother's genes in that regard. At best, I ended up with lumpy cupcakes or scorched brownies... plus, there was an unfortunate incident with those _macarons_ getting set on fire...

"My _äiti_ has a very good recipe for shortcake," Erik continued. "My mother adds something to the cake. The secret: a teaspoon of vanilla."

" _My_ mom makes the _best_ pancakes in the world," Osten garbled through a mouthful of blueberries, a trickle of purple juice running from the side of his mouth.

Erik laughed, nodding. "I know. She also cooks incredible rosemary chicken. I bet even the Queen of Swendway herself would be impressed."

Osten grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "I made a batch of cookies once. I mean, they were supposed to be cookies. I ended up burning them into hockey pucks."

Relatable.

Erik shrugged. "You just have to keep trying. It takes practice - I'm still learning all about cooking and baking."

"Well, I think I'm the worst in the Palace at the moment," Osten replied. "The only person who stinks more than me at baking is Josie."

I gasped indignantly out of reflex. Within the next moment, I ducked back behind the counter as Erik and Kaden turned to look at the source of the noise. I bit my lip, hoping they wouldn't go around the counter, planning how I could get around them. Well, that, and how possible it was to fill Osten's pillowcase with fire ants. But that would be cruel. To the ants.

There was a pause, the quiet stifling. Then, a shift of metal as Erik took the top off the pot of dumplings. "Hm. Weird. I thought I heard something. Maybe... maybe the steam..." he trailed off, puzzled.

"Osten, Josie doesn't stink at baking," Kaden said, going back to the insult.

I nodded behind the counter. Kaden was such a loyal friend.

"Admit it," Osten replied. I could practically see his wicked grin. "It was pretty funny that time when she tried to make cheesecake and the whole thing melted into gloop. Remember? It spilled all over her and when a cook tried to help, they ended up sliding and falling in the melted cheesecake? It was like a dessert slip-n-slide."

My cheeks burned at the memory. I could still smell the cream cheese in my nightmares. I waited for Kaden to refute it again.

"Well," he started. "She... well... okay, fine, it was hilarious." The two dissolved into laughter after that, my face flaming even more.

 _I take it back,_ I thought. _Kaden, you're getting fire ants, too._

Scowling, I crawled around the island. Whatever. I still had my dare to win and I wasn't going to let myself get distracted any more. Now, there had to be something around...

I glanced around the corner of the island, looking across the kitchen to a counter with bags of flour, a bowl of apples, and some bread loaves. Biting my lip, I thought about how I could get to the apples. It would be several yards to the left of Erik, Kaden, and Osten. They'd probably see me out of the corner of their eyes. My brows knitted as I considered a possible distraction, turning my phone over in my hands.

"Kaden, do you know if there's more baking soda in the pantry?" Erik asked.

Kaden thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so. There should be."

I didn't care to fight off my grin as Erik moved towards the large pantry, flipping on the light as he walked into the side-room. I took my chance, creeping along to another island directly parallel to the one I had been beside.

"Erik, um, going back to the Queen of Swendway," Kaden said slowly.

"Yeah?" Erik replied, his voice bouncing from within the pantry.

I peeked around a corner of my new hiding spot. Kaden was rolling the spoon for the dumplings on the counter, looking down. What did the Queen of Swend-

I shook my head. _Focus, Josie, your friends are waiting._

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the lineage of the royal family. I mean, you know, because our family is kind of intertwined with theirs," Kaden said.

Ignoring him, and with Mission Impossible playing in my head, I rounded the island and went to the counter. Moving, I rose above the top of the island, reaching for a the bowl of fruit.

Kaden kept talking. "There was a whole thing I was reading, just something about Spencer Illéa, and it made me wonder about the family."

Just as my fingers brushed the waxy, red apple skin-

 _DING!_

I dropped to the ground, my phone lighting up with a message notification.

KITTY: Josie, what's taking so long?! Have you given up yet?

"Okay, I _definitely_ just saw something," Osten said, making my blood run slightly colder. "Did anyone else hear a bell, too?"

Footsteps started moving in my direction. My heart sped as if I were in an actual spy movie. No way was I going to give up on the bet just yet. However, it seemed that my options were limited. I was about to be caught.

Then again, that depended on how my friends defined _caught._

I didn't even give myself much time to think as I leapt up and grappled for an apple. Rushed, I knocked the bowl of ruby apples over. They tumbled off the counter, thumping on the floor, and as I moved to step, my foot collided with one of the apples.

It was the cheesecake slip-n-slide all over again.

Throwing my arms out to catch myself with a yelp, I knocked several bags of flour on the ground as I fell. I managed to put my hands up to keep my face from hitting the tiled floor. The bags of flour I'd taken down with me exploded into pale clouds, like a cookery smoke bomb. The flour rained down around me like snow, coating everything and getting in my eyelashes. I heard Osten yell from nearby.

Looking up, I noticed him standing close to me, eyes wide in horror. I coughed, sending even more flour swirling around. An apple rolled to my right, and I snatched it up, scrambling to my feet, slipping on more flour. I didn't look to see Kaden or Erik as I sprinted from the kitchen, hurrying through the halls. I didn't know what those maids thought as they saw me sprinting by, running up the stairs and to my room.

I threw open my bedroom door, my friends all gasping in surprise.

"What took you so-" Kitty began before she froze, all of them staring at me. "Wow... um... trying out a new look?"

I took a breath, panting, before I tossed them the apple. They watched it bounce across the sleeping bags before settling next to Katie's leg, the red standing out against her dark skin. I bobbed my head. "My look is flour chic."

"What in the world happened?" Antonia asked, her gaze sweeping over me.

"You don't wanna know," I sighed. "But let's just say I won the bet. I got something from the kitchen." A wave of guilt passed over me. It would probably be good if I actually went and helped clean up the kitchen...

"We need an explanation," Lisbeth said, eyes wide. Her smile reassured me that she was completely amused.

I hesitated for a moment before relenting. I retold the tale, though one might've thought it was a life or death mission with the way they reacted in gasps of horror, whoops of triumph, and laughter. By the end of the story, I was in stitches with them.

"Prince Osten probably thought he saw a ghost," Antonia laughed, clutching her side. Shannon cracked up again.

There was a knock at the door that silenced the laughter. Then, a flash of terror set in as I imagined my mother fuming. Swallowing, I attempted to straighten my clothes before I remembered I was covered in flour. Rolling my eyes, I anticipated a sentence of no television or movie theater for a week. My friends watched in anticipation as I twisted the door handle, peeking outside.

It was Kaden.

"Hey," I said, not expecting to see him. He was flour-free, arms behind his back, brown eyes shining with a look uncanny to Osten's.

"Hey," he said, looking like he was smothering a chuckle. "I was just wondering if you, perchance, have seen a flour monster wearing a mustache running around?"

I felt my face burn again, completely having forgotten I was wearing the mustache stuck above my lip. Fabulous. I suddenly remembered the look on Cassidy and Regina's face in the hallway. Not only that, but I was completely caught. "Um... no... can't say I have. Why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch," Kaden replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Level of one to ten, how bad is the kitchen?"

Kaden pretended to think, taking his time to glance at the ceiling and tap his foot. "Well, I'd have to go with... _maybe_ the melting cheesecake?"

I punched his arm at that, making him laugh. He took his hands from behind his back, holding my phone. "I also found _this_ in the flour apocalypse. I think you dropped it." He handed me my phone, which I accepted sheepishly.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Josie, who is it?" Kitty called from inside my room.

Kaden's smile disappeared in a heartbeat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you had guests over. I'll leave you-"

"It's okay," I interrupted, fluttering my hand - and dusting the floor with some flour in the process. I pushed the door open, stepping aside so my friends could see that it was Kaden.

They all lit up as if I had just told them that there was a sale on designer shoes.

"Hello, Your Highness!" they chimed, smiling.

"Hello, again," he said politely. "Sorry I interrupted."

"We were all just laughing at something Josie was saying," Shannon said, mahogany hair tumbling around her shoulders and arms as she tilted her head.

I shrugged. "He already knows."

Kaden laughed, and I glanced at him, expecting him to be looking at me, thinking about all the flour in the kitchen. Instead, he was looking at Shannon, grinning at her. "So the mustaches are a thing now?"

Shannon blushed before she beamed back at him. "Yep! We were playing Truth or Dare. I have to wear this for a whole day." She brushed the mustache. "To be honest, it's growing on me."

Kaden laughed at her pun.

I found myself frowning. _It wasn't even that funny..._

"Do you want a paper mustache as well, Your Highness?" Kitty asked, already standing and walking to my desk. Within a few seconds, she had a new mustache cut out as Lisbeth and Antonia got up as well, smiling. Kitty came over, handing Kaden the mustache.

He looked at the paper before he glanced over at me. There was something endearing about it, how he looked so sweet and nearly embarrassed by my crazy friends. Sticking the mustache on his face, he smiled. "Perfect."

My friends giggled.

And my heart sputtered.

Because I knew that giggle. The one that always used to show up around Ahren, whenever I would have my friends visit and we would fawn over him. The giggle none of them had used before around Kaden as he buried his nose in books on history and politics, how he wasn't a concern to them - or myself - then.

And now Kitty reached to straighten the mustache, smiling. Antonia watched Kaden the way she used to watch Ahren, or the way she watched Lewis Morgans. Shannon sat on the floor, smiling up at the commotion with Katie.

"You look great, Your Highness!" Shannon called.

Kaden looked at her, all warm brown eyes and half-smile under a paper mustache. "You can call me Kaden."

Shannon peered over at him, her look admiring.

I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing my hand covered in flour. My friends liked Kaden Schreave.

Why did that bother me so much?

* * *

 **I talk about cake a lot in this story...**

 **And I get that Osten's name is supposed to be pronounced like Austin or something, but I still say O-sten in my head.**

 **Okay, and I'm not entirely sure how this chapter ended up being over 8,600 words... Like... I seriously miscalculated this chapter. Umm... does this make up for not updating over a month?**

 **This chapter is a behemoth, like it's the Kraken of this fic so far. Er, you get a gold star if you read all this! The other chapters should be back to their 4,000-6,000 words in the future for the most part.**

 **So, how did you all like this chapter? I had tough time typing most of it, but it was fun when Josie went off on her dare adventure. I also liked all the talk between Erik, Kaden, and Osten - it was fun seeing how they interacted. And I'm also happy that you all finally got to meet the rest of Josie's friends! I did as well, and I like this group of ladies, they're pretty funny. Who is you favorite of her friends?**

 **And what do you think about their new crush on Kaden?**

 **Dramadramadrama.**

 **Also, I want to include this little bit from the story where the boys are talking in the kitchen. It notes who was speaking when, if that was confusing:**

 _Osten:_ "Can I add the blueberries?"

 _Erik:_ "Sure. Here, we need about a cup and a half."

 _Kaden:_ "Why do they call this... er, it was _Blåbärspalt_?"

 _Erik:_ "Yes, good pronunciation, Kaden! Well, _blåbär_ is Swedish for _blueberry_. Don't ask me about the rest, though, I speak Finnish not Swedish, so I have no clue. Or, I should say, _ei hajuakaan._ "

 _Osten:_ "I would've rather had cake than dumplings."

 _Erik:_ "Be happy it isn't _veripalttu._ "

 _Kaden:_ "Is that more Swedish?"

 _Erik:_ "No, it's actually Finnish this time. It's a blood dumpling dish."

 _Osten:_ " _Blood_ and dumplings? Ew... Remind me not to eat in Swendway. Like I said, I'll stick with cake."

 _Erik:_ "Funnily enough, _veripalttu_ is known as Black pudding in English. Well, that, and Blood cake."

 _Osten:_ "We have very different ideas on what funny means."

 _Kaden:_ "And it seems like cake isn't even safe anymore, Osten."

 **Well, I hope you all are having a really great spring. How was Easter, for those of you who celebrate it? I still have lots of chocolate to eat. Yum!**

 **Mkay, I'm going to go through and edit this thing later, so I'm gonna sign off. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and are having a really great week/month.**

 **Bye! Mwah!**

 **OH WAIT! I nearly forgot!**

 **Thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Guest_ : Haha, you're welcome! Sorry it took so long to update the story. You wanted a more wordy chapter? WISH GRANTED!

 _sarahwalkup_

 _MysteryGal5_

 _BooksRCoolYeah_

 _Dauntlessprodigy46_

 _Eliza128Emmit_ : Thank you, haha! Osten is so cool, I want him around... er, maybe it's best if I don't have Osten constantly causing trouble, actually. :D Thank you! *hug*

 _Brandofloki_

 _White Horse Golden_

 _Guest- Ally_ : Interesting plot theory! Only time will tell. ;)

 _Mil L_ : Thank you!

 **Also, YOU GUYS! AHHHHH! There are currently 108 reviews on this story! THAT'S INSANE! Thank you all sooooooo much! *hugs everyone* Hearing feedback and about your lives makes me so happy. I'm thankful to have such a supportive group of readers. We're all in this Kosie family together!**

 **Well, I hope you will review the story again, and... yeah... that settles this A/N, I think.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **JMJ**


	18. Of German and Bravery

_Two Weeks Later..._

 **Kaden's POV**

The garden was overflowing with foreign dignitaries, the murmur of chatter punctuated with laughter. Glasses and silverware clinked, tent canopies fluttering in the warm breeze. Off to the side, a small orchestra played.

The German Federation had arrived yesterday and our reception was in full swing.

I surveyed the area, large white tents providing shade. Flowers from the garden provided a blossoming meadow in every shade, as well as bouquets of edelweiss (the national flower of the German Federation.) Wooden tables and cushioned chairs were laid out with linen tablecloths, servers carrying around gleaming trays of sparkling glasses. Little meals were on other platters floating around, plenty of open-faced sandwiches and potato pancakes being offered. The German delegates were conversing with the Illéan diplomats, several mayors from different provinces present.

Of course, Eady was talking up a storm, conversing with each delegate like they were old friends. She looked regal with her hair swept up and gown a snowy-gray. It seemed like she'd matched to compliment the Germans, who were dressed in gray dresses and suits, hemlines falling to the mid-calf and ties pressed.

I rocked on my toes, my own suit gray. It was getting cooler out as the sun burned lower in the western sky, approaching four o'clock. The hottest part of the day was over. Not that the Germans had seemed to mind the heat, even in their modest clothes.

"Kaden!"

I glanced to the right, Dad standing with two other men. I immediately recognized them both. Our family wasn't close with the Germans, but we saw them regularly enough that I learned faces. However, I had reviewed the German Federation's royal family tree as well as reviewed their newspapers and news broadcasts in preparation. There wasn't a person here whom I didn't already know the name, rank and political significance of.

I strolled over to my father, standing near a bed of sanguine poppies. I breathed in the aroma of the flowers - and then something more bitter hit. I pretended not to notice, sticking out my hand to the first gentleman.

He had blonde hair that was a touch too greasy, a strong jaw, and stood a head taller than me. His dark navy suit was well-fitted, the crooked blue sash with a golden medallion denoting him as royalty. He grasped my hand, shaking it, and I forced myself not cringe at how clammy his palm was. "Prince Kaden, a pleasure to see you again," he said in a rough accent.

I bobbed my head, smiling cordially. " _Und Sie, Kronprinz Ferdinand._ "

"Ah!" the man next to him exclaimed softly, blue eyes brightening. "You speak German, Your Highness?"

" _Ja_ _, naturlich,_ " I replied, turning to him as we shook hands. The man was stockier then the German Crown Prince, but the resemblance in their noses and eyes was uncanny. His hair was reddish, however, as was his slight beard. They also differed in rank, denoted by his red military uniform and blue sash lacking the golden medallion. "I do not think we have met," I continued in German.

The man smiled, both of us folding our arms behind our backs. "I am Duke Halward, Ferdinand's cousin."

"A few times removed," Ferdinand added, the air turning slightly sour.

I bobbed my head, smiling as if this was all new to me. I hadn't met this cousin before. But in reality, I still knew all I should about Duke Halward. I knew that he was on Ferdinand's maternal side, and from the north of the German Federation. I knew that he'd served in the royal German air force for six years, as exhibited by his military medals and stripes. He also happened to be an accomplished croquet player, often competing in tournaments for charity.

I also knew that he was far more hygienic than Prince Ferdinand. Not that I was judging. Eady, in the past, had avoided speaking directly with Ferdinand for such reasons, though. Not that I could blame her.

"Have you both been enjoying your stay here?" I asked, switching to English so that my dad could understand. He was learned in several languages - Spanish, French, and Italian - but German was one that he'd never quite been able to get the hang of.

Ferdinand nodded. "Absolutely. I always enjoy seeing the Illéan palace. It is..." he paused searching for the words, "so much warmer here in Angeles."

"Everyone is so friendly and open," Halward continued.

By that, he was referring to the more loose attitudes of our country as opposed to his country. They were more of a reserved people. Polite, but stately. Ahren used to think it was _so_ hilarious whenever the German Federation representatives and Italian visitors would be around one another - they were like polar opposites.

Before I could reply, little footsteps skipped up behind me, alerting me to the one exception of that rule.

I turned around, the young blonde girl stopping a foot behind our group. Her gray dress went a little past her knees, simple white socks already falling around her ankles. Her golden hair was unbound from the usual updo the German ladies preferred, tangling around her shoulders.

Without a hint of that reservation the rest of them shared, she put her hands on her hips, staring up at me like I was an obstacle in her way.

I smiled politely. " _Hallo, Prinzessin Greta._ "

"Kaden," she said, her voice tinged with their accent.

" _Greta,_ " Ferdinand reprimanded gently. " _Er ist_ Prinz _Kaden._ "

Greta didn't even look away from me, blinking her big blue eyes. She looked like a tiny angel, no more harmless than a mouse. Appearances could be deceiving. "Hello, Prince Kaden."

"Did you have a good sixth birthday?" I asked her.

She blinked. "I got a pet pony. Her name is _Deswindes._ "

I nodded, a strand of slicked hair falling in my eye. "That means _of the_ _wind,_ right? Very creative."

"I know," she replied, unimpressed.

"Kaden," Dad said, drawing my attention. I could feel Greta's eyes on me for a few seconds before she looked at my father as well. "Why don't you take Greta out to the stables? I'm sure she'd love to see the horses."

My heart dropped a little. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to speak with Ferdinand and Halward by themselves to discuss politics, the trade agreement. And he didn't want me to be a part of the discussion. I'd already read the reports, I'd reviewed them for the past month, almost every night... Didn't he think I could handle a discussion? "But - well, I don't know if Greta would like-"

"Yes I would," she piped up.

Dad watched me, his brown eyes scanning my face. I deflated a little in defeat. I wasn't about to argue with my father in front of the foreign dignitaries - no matter how much I wanted to. Swallowing, trying to keep my shoulders straight, I took a breath. Maybe I could catch them later and discuss the matter. They would be staying for a couple days, anyway. Turning to Greta, I forced a smile. "It's just this way." I nodded to Ferdinand and Halward, the two of them doing the same, before I started walking down the brick garden path.

Greta's quick footsteps followed, the three men behind us beginning to talk in voices a little too low for me to hear.

"What are these?" she called from behind me.

I turned, already slightly irritated. This was going to be like Osten on the hiking trip all over again. " _Was?_ " I asked, peering to the colorful flower bed she was pointing at. A warm breeze ruffled Greta's skirt and hair, the German princess pointing to a spiky flower, green stem leading to a pouf of purple. "I don't know the word in German," I said. "It's called a thistle in English."

" _Thistle_ ," Greta repeated, staring at the flower. She turned, gazing at a bumble-bee buzzing on a daisy. The flower petals were so white, a cheery yellow dot in the center, it was almost blinding underneath our summer sun. " _Und dass?_ "

"A daisy," I answered. That one, I did know the name of. " _Gänseblümchen._ "

Greta put her hands on her hips again, glancing around the sprawling gardens around us. Thankfully, the lavender aroma was much better here than around Ferdinand. The bumble-bee from the daisy flew up in the air, humming. He flitted towards Greta like a yellow-and-black ball of fuzz.

She cried, pulling her arms in, ducking as the bee flew around her head, the princess' eyes wide in alarm.

I took a step closer. "It's okay, it won't hurt you. Just stand still."

Greta whined, her face contorted in fear as the bee flew around her, doing a few spirals, before it headed off towards the poppy beds. Once she was sure it was gone, Greta relaxed.

"See?" I said. "Told you."

She scowled at me, smoothing her hands over her dress. "I was not scared."

I held up my hands, not willing to argue to with Her Royal Sassiness. "I didn't say you were. I know you're very brave."

Greta peered up at me, a spark of confusion flashing in her eyes. But, of course, she was too proud to admit that she hadn't understood what I'd said, not after the bee incident. She had an impeccable memory for a first grader, she remembered if I insulted her in any way - imagined or not.

"Brave," I repeated. "It means _without fear._ Um..." I thought through my German vocabulary. " _Me... Metig?_ "

She was silent for a moment, the distant sound of the garden party to our right. Then, her face lit up. " _Mutig._ "

I nodded excitedly. "Exactly. Yes. _Mutig._ Brave. You're brave."

" _Brave,_ " Greta said to herself, just like when she'd repeated _thistle_. She stared off into space for a minute, some place in the clear sky. Then she pursed her lips and hopped up onto the brick border of the garden beds. Putting her arms out to balance herself as if she were on a high-line, Greta walked along the bricks.

I watched her for a moment, the German princess mouthing words too quiet for me to hear. She stared down at her feet, black shoes shining like onyx. Finally, she turned back, puckering her brow at me as she wobbled on the border. "Well?" she demanded in German. "Are you coming? Show me the pet horses."

Putting my hands up in the gesture for innocence, I walked along through the garden, keeping pace with Greta. We eventually walked past the rainbow-shades of larkspur, reaching the grass. Greta hopped off of the bricks, sauntering ahead across the lawn towards the stables half a mile away.

Neither of us spoke, giving me time to let my mind drift back to the diplomats we'd left behind. What was my father saying to Prince Ferdinand and Duke Halward? Were they discussing the new parliament? Eadlyn had had meetings all last week about it, consulting with other reps and political analysts. Parliament began in November, just three and a half months away. Voting for the provinces began next month, two representatives being chosen from each for parliament. Then, they would be split into the upper house and lower house. Lady Brice was still presiding over things as Interim Prime Minister for the first few months to get things going smoothly, the country having time to acclimate to the new constitutional monarchy.

And then elections would be held for a Prime Minister. After that, our family would truly lose its absolute monarchy.

A shiver went down my spine, the thought still surreal. For my whole life, our family had been in control of legislation. We had the final say over everything from laws to commerce to the military. It had always been in the back of my mind that I was third in line for the throne, behind my big sister and brother. That if something ever happened to my parents, and to my older siblings, I would be left to rule Illéa.

Our people would depend on me to carry out justice and peace to the best of my ability. I would be the highest ranked person in the country.

I'd never known anything different from the power the Schreaves had. Now things were changing.

Sure, we would still have certain powers politically, but monarchs in governments like what ours was becoming tended to be... well, figureheads.

Before I could think anymore, getting lost in my own mind like usual, Greta and I arrived at the stables. I glanced behind us, at the lawn with its white tents set up behind the glittering palace. People milled around, spilling into the blooming gardens, a haze of dying afternoon heat making them shimmer. Somewhere over there, Eady and Lady Brice were socializing and networking.

And I was babysitting.

Biting back my sigh of annoyance, I followed Greta into the shade of the stables. The smell of hay and old wood wrapped around me, relaxing and familiar.

"It smells like horse," Greta said, peering around. She wrinkled her nose a bit.

 _Wonder why_. "You get used to it." The stables were significantly cooler, the usual sounds of clopping hooves, whinnies, and stall doors shutting sounding like music. Our feet hit the tiled hallways, turning down the middle corridor of the H-shaped building. I smiled at the handful of stable hands that were taking care of the horses today, leading Greta to where Pegasus' stall was.

On the way, I paused at a stall with a speckled horse inside. Rosebud chewed some oats, blinking her massive eyelashes. I smiled again, waving at the horse. "Hello, Rosebud," I greeted. Her ears pricked up at the sound of my voice, recognizing me, before she continued eating as if my presence was the least of her concern. Her and dad both.

Greta stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her little fingers around the wooden stall door. "What? Kaden, _"_ she said, "I can't see!"

"Sorry," I said half-heartedly, glancing around. Spying a plastic bucket, I grabbed it and turned it upside down in front of the stall. Greta didn't say a word or even spare me a glance as she stepped up onto the bucket, looking at the horse in front of her. Her eyes widened again as she took in the large animal.

I stepped up next to Greta, folding my arms lazily over the stall door. "It's okay, she's friendly. Her name is Rosebud."

Greta stared at Rosebud, blinking. The horse blinked back, flicking her red tail as flies zipped around her legs. "She's bigger than my Deswindes," she said softly.

"Well, she's a horse," I replied, watching Rosebud. "Horses are bigger than ponies."

Greta frowned, leaning to the side as she peered under Rosebud. "Does she eat a lot?"

I couldn't help my laugh, watching Greta peer at Rosebud's large stomach, puzzled. "She does. But, she's actually pregnant."

"She's going to have a baby?" Greta screeched, whipping her head to gaze at me in awe. "A baby horse?"

"No, a baby human," I replied, straight-faced.

Greta stared at me for a long moment before I cracked a smile.

"I'm just kidding, yes, a baby horse."

Scowling, Greta turned away from me. "Jokes are supposed to be funny."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and instead watched Rosebud as well. "She's going to have her baby sometime in December."

"Boy or girl?" Greta asked, still not looking at me.

"We don't know yet," I answered. "The vet came for a check-up at the beginning of this month. The baby - girl or boy - is healthy so far."

Greta watched Rosebud silently. After a minute or so, I nodded towards Pegasus' stall. "Would you like to meet Pegasus?"

"Ein _Pegasus?_ " Greta said, her blue eyes going like saucers for the third time.

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, she isn't a real pegasus. That's just her name. She's a horse, too."

"Oh." Greta drooped in disappointment, turning on the bucket to hop down.

I offered her my hand, but she ignored me, hopping down before she picked up the bucket. It was as big as her stomach, Greta wrapping her arms around the bucket like she was hugging it as we headed off towards Pegasus. Reaching the stall, I grinned at the brunette horse drinking water from a trough. "Hello, Pegasus!"

Pegasus looked up at the sound of my voice, water dribbling from her muzzle. Whinnying, she walked up to the stall edge to nuzzle my hand.

Greta backed up a few steps, watching as Pegasus stuck her neck out of the stall.

I glanced down at Greta, trying to remember what the horses had seemed like to me was I was her age. They'd been less like friendly animals and more like giants who made strange noises and had stones for feet. No wonder she was terrified. "She's a friendly giant," I told Greta, feeling Pegasus' velvet-soft nose. "She's nearly the same age as you."

Greta looked up at me. "Really?" she asked. "How old is she?"

I nodded. "She's seven."

"I'm six _and a half,_ " Greta told me, taking a step forward.

I laughed again. "Okay, okay, I know!" I patted Pegasus' yellow mane. "Do you want to pet her?"

"Uhhhh..." Greta didn't answer, staring up at Pegasus, clutching the bucket for dear life.

I turned away, trying not to pressure her. It was so different when Osten started learning to be around the horses. Within five minutes of being left alone by the instructor and my father, he'd already hijacked a horse and was trying to sneak out into the paddock.

For a moment, I didn't think Greta was speaking. And then, so quiet I could barely hear, she was murmuring a chant to herself over and over again: " _Ich bin mutig. Ich bin mutig. Ich bin mutig._ "

I am brave. I am brave. I am brave.

I kept petting Pegasus' coarse mane, pretending I didn't hear. Something about it was a little sad for some reason, hearing Greta speaking, her little voice low. I knew part of the reason why my dad wanted me to be with Greta, aside from his political discussion with the crown prince and duke. Greta was like Osten, just as vivacious and bold. However, over in the German Federation, that kind of outspokenness was seen more as poor behavior.

Which, okay, some of it in Osten's case _definitely_ was.

But it wasn't the same as here. Here, Osten's pranks could be seen as humorous. Over in the German Federation, Greta's feisty personality was more often seen as audacious. The Germans weren't mean by any stretch, but attitudes towards that kind of rambunctious personality was different.

As a close cousin of Prince Ferdinand's, Greta was constantly in the public eye and around other adults. Expected to be a figure of respect and etiquette like her royal cousins, not so much as a kid.

Her parents were loving, but Greta was probably used to being reprimanded or told to be quiet. It wasn't unusual for me to catch her mother tossing Greta a disapproving eye or her father quietly scolding her. There was a time and place for everything, pranks weren't suited to diplomatic affairs. But it seemed sometimes like her family found Greta's personality to never have a right time or place.

The sound of the plastic bucket knocking against the tile floor drew me back to reality. Greta stepped onto the bucket, looking at Pegasus suspiciously.

I smiled, Pegasus snuffling as she turned to Greta.

Greta leaned away from the mare, Pegasus' large black eyes reflecting us both.

"It's okay," I said again. "Pegasus is the sweetest horse you could meet."

Greta reached forward hesitantly, her hand settling on Pegasus' blonde mane. Pegasus snuffled again, Greta whipping her hand away quickly. Pegasus stomped her hooves a few times, clearing away the flies before she calmed down, watching Greta. The princess stared back at the mare before she reached forward, stroking Pegasus' neck. Finally, a smile broke across Greta's face like a ray of sunshine on a gray day.

Pegasus leaned forward, sniffing Greta's cheek. Greta giggled, making me smile. "Her whiskers tickle!" Greta laughed, petting Pegasus' muzzle.

"If you want, I could ask Cate - one of the stable hands - to help, and you could ride Pegasus," I said.

Greta's smile slowly faded, even as Pegasus nuzzled her cheek. "I can't..." she said, glancing down at her gray dress. "Mama said I can't get my dress dirty. I already got two dirty already."

I didn't reply for a moment before I snapped my fingers, standing up straight. "I have an idea," I said in English.

Greta looked up at me, raising her eyebrows. " _Was?_ "

"Greta, we need to go find some of my friends," I said, the gears in my head already turning. "Do you know Miss Lucy Leger and Josie Woodwork?"

* * *

 **... hey guys.**

 **I did it again.**

 **I took so long to update this story.**

 **HOW HAS IT BEEN SINCE APRIL 20th?**

 **Ugh! I'm sorry... I really am. I've been having these issues with writing lately, I've been lacking motivation to write and it's sad. Um, I also have been wondering if I've been going through depression, so I think they may be related. I'm going to talk to my therapist about it soon, so hopefully I'll get a solution. Or start working towards getting better.**

 **I'll try to update sooner. I was planning to have a whole second half to this chapter, but considering it's already over 3,500 I think I'll just make it into another chapter. Which WILL have some fluff between Kaden and Josie, so look forward to that! :3**

 **Again, I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I know I keep saying that... I'll try to work on my update schedule.**

 **In other news, I graduated high school! WOO-HOO! It's kind of bittersweet actually, but yeah, that's happened. How have you all been? I hope those of you who are on summer break are enjoying it! It's been rainy here, but ya know, summer storms I guess.**

 **Well, what did you all think about this chapter? Greta kind of came out of nowhere, but I'm liking her character. She's quite feisty, she's different from any other character in this story. She and Kaden have a brother-sister relationship beginning it seems, so that should be interesting to follow.**

 **Without further ado, thanks to our reviewers:**

 _Kosieee_ : Thank you so much! Aw, that made me smile! *hugs* Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you liked the chapter!

 _MysteryGal5_

 _White Horse Golden_

 _LizzieHeartsfan3_

 _bold better_

 _Guest_ : Thank you! I agree, Kosie is fabulous.

 _Eliza128Emmit_ : That is so freaking kind, I just asdfjkl; That makes me so happy, you have no idea! Thank you, seriously. I like the gang, too, they're all such interesting characters. I really like getting to write from their POV's and tell more of their story. Plus, it keeps the Selection World alive! I'm glad! I try to keeps things relatable, even though I have no clue what it's like to grow up alongside crowned royals either! Lol. I hope you have a great day too!

 _sarahwalkup_

 _FabulousRavenclaw_

 _Guest_ : Aw, thank you sooo much! That's so sweet! We're a little community here, but we have great ships! XD I'll keep writing, and I hope you all will enjoy reading!

 _Guest_ : Haha, thanks! Here you go! *hands chapter*

 **Thank you all for sticking with me through this madness XD It makes me so happy to hear from you all, I like recognizing usernames and just following this Kosie story with you all. So, I genuinely thank you.**

 **Okay, that's enough rambling on my part! I hope you'll drop me a line or two in a review, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **P.S. Thanks for reading too! Nearly forgot!**

 **P.S.S. OH! BEFORE I FORGET AGAIN! There is another Kaden x Josie story that I know of on this website. It's called "Bows and Gold" and is by avaatquevale2250. I think it's cute, and knowing that you all are Kosie maniacs too, I thought you might enjoy it! :D**

 **P.S.S. Okay, last thing! I don't think I've ever explained it with how I do mentions for reviews, but I list all the people who review. And then, if you have a registered account, I respond via PM. If you don't have a registered account, and are on a guest account, then I can't PM you - so I just respond here. I didn't want to offend anyone, or have you guys thinking that I was ignoring some people, haha. Sorry for any confusion!**


	19. Of Makeovers and Stories

_Two minutes later_

 **Josie's POV**

"I know why you've been hiding these past few days..."

The man stared at the woman, his emerald eyes not daring to look away. The woman was half-hidden in shadow, her left arm tucked back in the inky gloom. Outside the city apartment, rain drizzled, only adding to the mysterous ambiance.

"I know..." the man continued. Every inch of him was completely chiseled and polished, his stylish clothes crisp, cheekbones accented by the shadowy room.

The woman took a breath, staring back at the man. "Derrik..."

The man didn't look away from her, not even as lightening crackled outside the apartment window. It momentarily lit up the space, illuminating a flash of silver coating the woman's left arm. "You're... a cyborg."

" _I knew it!_ " I yelled, pointing harshly at the flatscreen on the wall. "I called it, did I not call it?"

"I have no clue anymore," Neena yawned, reaching for another handful of popcorn from the bowl between us.

I sat up on my knees, looking over the back of the couch. Miss Lucy was playing a game of chess against herself, sitting in a plush chair beneath a bookcase. She glanced up. "Something about a cyborg?"

I nodded vigorously. "Leisl is a _cyborg_ , Miss Lucy! She's been gone the past few days because she was getting her cybernetics repaired. See, she got hurt because she had to fight off a pack of werewolves. It was amazing, Leisl took them all down with her bare hands! But, of course, her cyborg arm was damaged as a result - but I _knew it!_ "

"I've missed so many episodes, I have no idea what's going on," Neena said, stuffing more popcorn in her mouth. I watched her chew the buttery treat for a moment before her brown eyes flashed up to meet my gaze. "What?"

I sighed loudly, flopping back down on the squishy red sofa. The show on the flatscreen continued, Leisl and Derrik about two scenes away from confessing their love to each other. The three of us - well, okay, basically just me - had been watching television in the library for the past four hours as the German Federation's reception continued. Normally, I had fun being outside to socialize at these events. It was fun meeting royals from other countries. But this time, Eadlyn had requested that I stay inside.

Apparently, Her Majesty thought this reception was too important and I tended to be a little "on the rambunctious and talkative side."

Not that I was bitter (okay, maybe a little bit) but Eady had given Neena and I the day off as a result. We'd been making minimal contact with the Germans during their short stay. Today was a lazy day, and we were up to our elbows in our fourth popcorn bowl. I had more kernals stuck in my teeth than I had teeth. Not that it mattered. It's not like I was seeing any important German VIR - Very Important Royal - today.

So in the morning I'd chosen my comfiest pair of sweatpants, pulled on a knit sweater over my pink sleep shirt, and gotten my fuzziest socks. Neena was dressed similarly, her hair styled to perfection in twin plaits, though. Miss Lucy was staying out of the sun today, so she was with us, though I suspected this may be surveillance on my mother's part.

Mom was sick with a cold today, and Dad was doting on her. She'd tried to get out of bed, but Miss America had ordered her to stay put, and had been making rounds back to Mom and the reception. Dad had tried to talk the Queen Mum out of it, but Miss America couldn't be shaken.

"Can we go to the theater now?" Neena asked me, crossing her feet on the coffee table in front of us.

I watched as Leisl and Derrik embraced on the flatscreen. "No, I told you, I like the aura of the library better."

Neena let her head loll towards me, giving me a pointed look. "The aura of the _library._ Who are you, and what have you done with Josie Woodwork?"

"I'm a cyborg now," I replied, plucking a piece of popcorn from the bowl. I popped it in my mouth with a wink, savoring the salt. I'd been hedging that question every time Neena had asked it. She was more stubborn than Kitty at tutoring lessons. I wasn't sure how much more dodging I could do. In truth, I chose the library to relax in because it had a view right out to the gardens.

Glancing over to the tall windows letting in bright sunlight, the reception swirled. Ladies and gentleman in gray walked around amidst the aromatic lawn, the evening sun all golden behind them. Eadlyn might be able to keep me from being in the mix, but I was still going to keep tabs on the party.

Just as I resettled in a crease in the sofa that would no doubt have my imprint by the end of the day, the library doors creaked open.

The three of us all looked towards the two grand wooden doors, a split of light growing. Two figures emerged, their shadows elongated on the marble library floor. Kaden and a little blonde girl.

For a moment I wasn't sure what I should be focusing on. That I had no idea who this little girl was, that Leisl and Derrik were making out on screen, or that I had so much butter around my mouth I probably looked like some kind of dairy vampire.

Kaden looked put-together as he always did, his gray suit pressed and elegant. The prince's blond hair was slicked back with a few errant strands coming loose. Kaden took one look at us frozen, Neena with another handful of popcorn halfway to her mouth. Kaden's gaze flicked to the flatscreen as Leisl and Derrik continued kissing (maybe cyborgs don't need to breathe?)

"Um... Excuse me for interrupting."

I mentally shook myself from my daze, reaching for the remote. I paused the show, Neena and I standing up. She discreetly tried to brush pieces of popcorn off of her purple shirt. I started trying to pick kernals from my teeth with my tongue.

"Kaden, how is the reception going?" Miss Lucy asked sweetly, leaning her elbows on the chess table. She smiled brightly at Kaden.

He smiled back just as happily. "Splendidly, I think." He glanced tentatively over at me quickly before he returned his focus to Miss Lucy. He motioned to the little girl standing next to him, folding her arms. "This is my friend -"

She shot him a look.

" - I mean, this is Princess Greta. She and I went and looked at the stables a bit ago, and I told her I'd introduce her to you all." He then looked down at the girl, his voice getting softer. He said something in German that I couldn't understand. Greta looked over at me and Neena. I scanned the pipsqueak princess, wondering if I'd seen her before on any news broadcast.

Her gray dress was a little rumpled, one of her knees scuffed. Her golden hair was in barely-controlled tangles. She had an innocent, sweet face, but her blue eyes revealed a kind of intelligence and cunning that I'd seen in Osten before. Not only that, but there was a certain kind of anger in the way she stared at us, as if we'd said something to offend her.

Maybe it was our casual clothes? The Germans were more formal and traditional. My fuzzy socks with cat faces on them probably didn't pass that test.

"Greta," Kaden said, calling her attention. "This is Miss Lucy Leger. She's one my mother's close friends."

Miss Lucy grinned, standing up as she held out a petite hand to Greta. "Hello, Your Highness."

Greta glanced once at Miss Lucy's hand, not moving, arms still firmly crossed over her chest. "Hello," she finally said, her tiny voice carrying a German accent.

Miss Lucy's smile faltered before a moment before she glanced up at Kaden. He had a half-apologetic expression on his, shrugging behind Greta. Before I could react, Kaden turned towards us. Greta's stare pinned us to the spot, the sofa between us.

"This is Neena Hallensway," Kaden continued.

Neena gave Greta a tiny wave.

"And finally, last but not least," Kaden said, looking at me, "Josie Woodwork."

For a moment I forgot that he was introducing me to Greta. I must've spent too much time staring at a television screen. I smiled at Greta, hoping I'd gotten most of the popcorn kernals out of my teeth. "Hello, Your Highness."

Greta gave a curt nod.

"I was hoping you all could do me a favor," Kaden continued. He glanced at all of us. "I was wondering if you all could give Greta a makeover."

For a moment, we were all quiet. Half of my brain was still mulling over some blah about cyborgs and television romance, but suddenly I didn't care anymore.

" _A makeover?_ " I said excitedly, clasping my hands under my chin.

Greta peered up at Kaden, seeming unsettled by my outburst, her eyebrows knitted. " _Was? Kaden. Was ist es?_ "

"A makeover," Kaden said, glancing at me, his lips twitching into a near smile. He looked down at Greta and began to speak German again.

I turned to Neena, my heart fluttering with excitement. "Oh, this is so cool! A makeover!"

Neena arched a dark eyebrow. "Yeah... a makeover." She lowered her voice. "Why in the world is Kaden having us makeover a princess? She certainly doesn't seem thrilled about it." She nodded subtly at Kaden and Greta as Greta frowned, giving us distrustful looks.

My smile faltered as I dropped my hands to my sides slowly. "Well... yeah... that's a good point." But it was hard to resist the idea of pulling out makeup and jewelry. Makeovers were one of my favorite activities when I was younger, along with dress-up. Eadlyn and I used to play dress-up with her mother's clothes when we both really little, back before she decided it was childish and before I got into the habit of stealing Eadlyn's tiaras.

"Would that... be okay?"

We glanced back over at Kaden. He paused, shrugging. "I know it's kind of sudden."

"No problem," I blurted. "We'd love to give her a makeover!"

"If Princess Greta is alright with it, that is," Miss Lucy added gently. She smiled at Greta again, Miss Lucy the picture of gentleness and sugar before glancing at me.

"Oh, right," I said. I tried to give Greta a reassuring look. "Your Highness, would you like a makeover? I promise, they're lots of fun. I'm really good with eyeshadow, too."

Greta looked up at Kaden uneasily before she crossed her arms again, nodding. "Okay."

I contained a squeal, already moving towards the Library doors. "I'll get my makeup, oh, and I'll get some hair ribbons too!" I stopped short at the opened doors, remembering my manners. Collecting myself, I turned around and curtsied to Greta. "I'll be back soon, Your Highness." Then I turned, waiting until I reached the stairs to start running.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

I returned back to the Library, my arms full of three makeup bags, a box of faux jewelry from a bin of my old toys, and a rainbow of ribbons draped over my arm. "I'm back!" I chirped, my socks padding on the rich wooden floor.

Sitting on the sofas, Kaden was talking with Greta and Miss Lucy. Neena was sitting a little apart from them, looking slightly uncomfortable, her posture so straight it looked a little painful. They all turned to look at me as I walked in. I beamed, waltzing around the sitting area to the coffee table where the abandoned popcorn bowl was. Setting down the makeover necessities, I smiled at Greta. "Do you have a favorite color, Your Highness?"

She watched me for a moment, thinking.

" _Lieblingsfarbe,_ " Kaden said quietly.

" _Ich weiß,_ " she replied more harshly than I would've expected from an elementary schooler. She looked back at me. I swallowed, feeling a little nervous. I chastised myself, reminding myself that she was just a little girl. Why in the world should I be afriad of her? "I like blue," she said, "... and pink."

"Pink is my favorite color too!" I said, smiling past my nervousness. "Or... um, my... _lieblingsfarbe_ , I guess. Did I say that right?"

A shadow of a smile crossed Greta's face. Kaden nodded. "Perfect pronunciation, Josie. You should learn German."

"Sah-ree," I replied, opening one of the makeup bags. "Mom's already tutored me in French, and, still, I could use some improvement. _On pourrait dire... Une Makeover."_

Kaden cracked a smile. "Okay, Mademoiselle Woodwork."

"Neena, do you want to do any makeup?" Miss Lucy asked, leaning to look at the Lady-in-waiting.

Neena peered carefully at the makeup before she glanced at Miss Lucy. "Actually, could you help me figure out a new braid I've been trying to figure out? I know how to do halo braids, but I just can't get a ladder braid right."

Miss Lucy moved to where Neena was, her blue sundress fluttering around her knees, the two already in a discussion.

I moved over, sitting hesitantly next to Greta, trying not to get too close to the princess. It was bad form or something, getting close to royals, or so Eadlyn had told me on more than one occasion. Kaden sat on her other side, one arm on the back of the couch, close enough to translate something if need be. It seemed protective, the way he was turned towards Greta, like an older brother. I suppressed a smile, instead focusing on the princess.

"Okay, I'm doing to do your eyeshadow first," I said.

She nodded, watching me with suspicion. I got out a black eyeshadow compact, opening it to several different squares of varying hues. Each one had a touch of shimmer. Grabbing an eyeshadow brush from one of the makeup bags, I dabbed it in the soft blue. Lately, I myself had been wearing soft pink or neutral shades, my style shifting. I was getting more into subtle touches of shimmer to bring out my features and make my eyes pop, rather than immediately going for the reds. Although, I did like a good red when I felt like being dramatic.

"Close your eyes," I told Greta as clearly as I could.

She obeyed, her little eyelashes twitching as she tried to keep her eyes closed.

I dabbed the brush gently on her eyelids, making her flinch at first. "This is the blue color," I told her. "Sky blue." Once both of her eyelids had a nice azure color, I switched to pink eyeshadow, watching it sparkle on the brush like fairy dust. Gently, I dabbed it in the corners of her eyelids, scrutinizing my work.

"You have this down to a science," Kaden said amusedly.

I shrugged, smiling. "Makeup is an artform. Okay, Greta, you can open your eyes. I'm going to do your eyeliner next."

"Eyeliner?" Greta repeated, blinking innocently.

I nodded, picking up a pitch-black pencil.

She frowned confusedly. "You are... going to draw on me?"

I burst out laughing, not able to help myself. Greta's face clouded over, and I realized I'd made a mistake. "Not draw on you..." I began before I scrunched up my lips to the side. "Actually, yes. You are right, Your Highness."

Greta seemed pacified by me admiting that she was correct. But she frowned again. "Why do you draw on me?"

"I'm going to put a line near your eyelashes. It'll make your pretty blue eyes stand out more," I said. I mimed penciling on some liner on my own eyelids. "See?"

She was silent for a moment before she looked over at Kaden. "You first."

Kaden's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, no, she's going to put makeup on you, Greta."

Greta didn't falter. "You first, Kaden," she repeated.

I grinned at the prince as he glanced between us. "You heard her. It was a royal command."

"Well this is Illéa, not Germany," Kaden replied, now looking like the uncomfortable one.

"Don't be a spoil-sport," I replied, moving to sit next to him. I smiled at Greta. "Okay, watch me put eyeliner on Prince Kaden. It doesn't hurt at all. Just like coloring." I leaned closer to Kaden, holding up the eyeliner pencil. "Close your eyes."

"Something tells me this is a bad idea," he replied.

I smiled teasingly. "It'll make your brown eyes _totally_ pop."

Kaden gave me a withering look. "You're mocking me."

I shrugged. "Maybe. Now, close your eyes."

"You can't order a prince around," he mumbled.

" _Kaden._ "

"Fine..."

He closed his eyes, and I started to gently draw on his eyelid, just along the long lashes, Kaden holding still. Greta watched as a black line appeared. I ended the right eye with a thin wing, doing the same with the left eye. Satisfied with my makeup work, I leaned back, nodding. "Ta-da!"

Kaden opened his eyes, and I burst out laughing. Greta did too, the first time I'd seen her truly smile since I'd met her. Kaden rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Okay, Greta will you let Josie do your eyeliner now?"

Greta didn't stop laughing. Kaden sighed.

I shook my head, beaming. "When I was twelve, I was in love with boys in bands who wore eyeliner sorta like this."

" _Thanks,_ " Kaden replied sarcastically. "This stuff will come off, right?"

"You hope," I answered. Before he could say anything else, I stood up and moved to my previous seat next to Greta. She was grinning now, her eyes lit up with laughter. It made me happy to see her so joyful, a contrast to the bristly attitude I'd witnessed before. "Okay, close your eyes again." I did the same to Greta's eyelids, giving her little wings. "And now, mascara," I said, picking up a slender black tube.

"You're not going to put that on me too, are you?" Kaden asked, eyeing the mascara warily.

I giggled in reply, glancing at him. "You know, Eadlyn used to put makeup on you and dress you up in little gowns. Don't act so superior."

"That was a long time ago," he replied sheepishly, blushing.

I put a hand underneath Greta's chin, making the princess freeze. "Sorry," I apologized quickly. "I'm just trying to tilt your head to put mascara on you. It makes your eyelashes look fuller." I could still remember when Miss Lucy had taught me how to put on mascara when I was thirteen after I'd begged her to teach me. Dad had thought I was too young to wear makeup at eleven, so Miss Lucy finally relented a couple years later after I'd been sneaking mascara from my mother - and putting it on horribly. I usually just looked like a raccoon. It was basically mercy, at that point.

I took the mascara wand, brushing her eyelashes until they all turned a shade darker. "And done," I said, grabbing my makeup bag as I searched for my blush. "I'm thinking a nice light pink for your cheeks. We already have some glitter in your eyeshadow, unless you wanted more shimmer, and-"

" _Greta? Wo bist du?_ "

Greta's smile was wiped away as we turned to the Library doors, hearing the German voice echo through the halls. Greta became as still as a statue, her features rearranging themselves stonily into something edging on fear. Kaden stood up.

"I'm sure they're close by," a familiar voice said. Mr. Maxon. "Kaden? Are you around?"

"In the Library," Kaden called back, straightening his suit jacket.

Miss Lucy and Neena's voices faded away as they stopped to stare, Miss Lucy holding a piece of Neena's hair in a new, elegant braid.

Two shadows appeared in the doorway, the skirts of a lady's gown rustling. Mr. Maxon stepped into the Library, brown eyes sweeping across the makeover party, one arm tucked behind his back. The former king looked stately in his dark suit complimented by a royal blue tie, golden cuff-links glinting in the sunshine streaming through the windows. Outside, the German reception continued, strains of music faintly bleeding into the Library as we were all silent.

The woman next to Mr. Maxon seemed to command this silence like my mother whenever I got too much of an attitude. The kind where someone uses your full name. The woman was clearly a German guest, judging by her long gray gown and long sleeves. (It was a mystery to me how they managed to wear such heavy cloth in the middle of summer here in Angeles without passing out.) The woman's brown hair was pulled up into a harsh bun, a dull silver clasp adding just the most somber touch of shine. Her lips were in an even harsher line, pressed together and turning white as she looked at Greta.

"Kaden, I take it you know Duchess Maria?" Mr. Maxon asked, his voice measured. He was trying to keep it upbeat _per the ushe_ , but the unease was almost palpable. Usually he only used that kind of voice when Osten was around.

"Of course," Kaden said curtly, nodding respectfully to the woman. "Duchess." He broke into a little German, motioning to Greta a few times and then to all of us. Duchess Maria - who I'd gathered was Greta's mother - looked cuttingly at each of us. I twisted the mascara tube in my hand, her gaze making me feel small and very, very guilty. For what, I wasn't quite sure. But she seemed to know and had already delivered the sentence.

"Greta," Duchess Maria said. Greta immediately hopped up, glancing over at us sadly. "Greta," her mother said again. She jerked her head a little, saying something in German quickly.

Greta took a few breaths, glancing between us. A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she looked back at her mother before her she shook her head once.

Duchess Maria's face hardened, the woman standing up a little straighter (if it was even possible.) I cringed, feeling like I should brace myself for a storm. What could her mother possibly be so upset about? Greta wearing makeup? I knew the Germans were more strict and formal, but to get this upset about it seemed like an overreaction.

" _Nein,_ " Greta said, her little voice echoing around the Library. She yelled something in German, something making her mother blink. And then Greta ran, blonde hair billowing behind her, tearing past her mother in another rustle of skirts. Her mother gaped in surprise, twisting around.

"Greta!" she called. " _Greta!_ "

Small footsteps pattered down the marble of the hallway. Greta didn't come back.

 **Kaden's POV**

Without thinking, I started walking towards the Library doors. This was my fault. It had been my stupid idea to do the makeover, my stupid idea that was maybe in part a miniature stab at Greta's parents for being so unfair to her. I should've known better.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said when I reached the doorway.

Dad and Duchess Maria both turned to look at me. Duchess Maria still seemed aghast that Greta had so blatantly disobeyed her. I didn't know the duchess extremely well, but of course I'd been around her plenty of times before. The wife of Prince Hans of Germany, they were close to the crown family, and while Prince Ferdinand was first in line for the throne, they weren't far behind. Greta had grown up with the expectation of being a traditional German princess, and her mother certainly enforced that. Serious and unlikely to be found laughing, the duchess was even more solemn than most of those from her country. It was almost bitter irony that she and Greta should be mother and daughter.

"I'll go speak to her," I said.

Duchess Maria looked at me, her sharp green eyes scanning me. I kept my shoulders pinned back, meeting the woman's look. "I think you have already done enough," she replied in German with lethal cool.

I clenched my jaw, trying to think of a reply. This was my fault, true. The thought made my stomach roil with guilt. I hadn't meant for Greta to get upset, or get in trouble with her mother. But at the same time, I felt like I had go speak to Greta myself.

 _You can't make me,_ she had yelled at her mother before she'd run from the room, fleeing down the hall.

"We don't even know where's she's run off to," the duchess said, her lips thinning in irritation.

I paused, thinking about the dozens of rooms in the Palace that Greta could've been hiding in. I shook my head, the answer seeming obvious. "I have a good idea of where she might have gone, Your Highness."

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_

The sound of snuffling horses was usually comforting to me, familiar. And it still was. But now it also served to just set me on edge.

After a few minutes of persuading, I had managed to convince Duchess Maria to let me speak to Greta for a few minutes by myself. If Greta didn't come out of her hiding place in ten minutes - ten minutes _exactly,_ the duchess had said - she would come into the stables and take Greta out herself. I was pretty determined to not let that happen.

"Greta?" I called. I walked over the tile floor, some pieces of hay shining honey-gold on the ground. The many horses in the stables glanced at me as I passed, then returned to eating oats or stomping their hooves. Off somewhere in the H-shaped building, I could hear someone hosing down a stall. "Greta?" I called again. " _Ich bin es,_ Kaden."

I turned to where Rosebud's stall was, one of the horse's ears twitching. Glancing in the stall, I didn't see anything but the hay-covered floor. Turning around, I began to walk down the rest of the hall. Then, a single sniffle made me walk with assurance, heading over to Pegasus' stall. Pegasus glanced at me with her long-lashed, black eyes as if to say _care to explain this?_

Inside the stall, curled up in a corner on a pile of hay, Greta sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her forehead was on her knees, the princess sniffling now and then.

"Greta," I said softly, trying not to frighten her.

" _Geh weg,_ " she mumbled back, turning her head to the side, staying out of my view.

I sighed, leaning my arms on the stall door. Glancing down the hallway, I could see sunlight pooling in from outside, leading to the green lawns. I could just walk out and leave Duchess Maria to deal with the fallout from my idea. But I'd gotten Greta into this mess, and, like it or not, it upset me to see her so upset. She'd been so happy before, giggling as Josie put eyeliner on m-

"Oh no," I groaned without thinking about it, realizing with a sinking horror that I was still wearing the dark eyeliner. A _Duchess of Germany_ had seen me, a Prince of Illéa, in _eyeliner._ What had Josie said? Like a boyband member? I reached over to grab the bucket Greta had stood on an hour ago to look at Pegasus. When I looked in the silver surface, sure enough, my eyes were rimmed in neat black lines. Great. Just great. Now Duchess Maria would think I was a teeny-bopper wannabe.

" _Was?_ " Greta asked quietly.

I peeked over to find her staring at me above her knees, blue eyes smudged with dark mascara that had no doubt stained her dress too. I pointed to my own eyes. "I'm wearing makeup. Your mother saw me in eyeliner."

Greta was quiet for a moment and then her eyes crinkled, the princess giggling.

Any concerns about my fashion choices went to the back of my mind as relief flooded my system to see Greta laugh. My mother always said _if you can laugh, you'll be alright in the end._ Hopefully her philosophy would prove correct in this situation. "Can I come sit?" I asked Greta in German.

Her laughter faded. The princess turned her head, glowering at the wooden wall.

I took that as a yes. Setting the bucket down, I unlatched Pegasus' stall door and walked in, patting the horse as I walked over to the haystack that Greta was perched on. I glanced at the pile of hay, already wondering what the Palace launderers would say when they saw the stains on my suit. Oh well. Sitting down next to Greta, I tried to catch her eye.

She looked away from me, turning her head with a finality.

I brushed a piece of blond hair from my eyes, looking at Pegasus instead. My horse flicked her yellow tail. Some flies zipping around her buzzed in a different direction, Pegasus ignoring them as she bent her long neck to the trough of water. It was quiet and peaceful, listening to the sound of lapping water and the rush of leaves in a breeze outside. Motes of dust drifted around inside the stall. Light shining inside was quickly turning orange with the setting sun. I was willing to be quiet until Greta wanted to speak. That seemed like the best way to go about the situation. Besides, I wasn't even exactly sure what to say. _I'm sorry? It's all my fault?_ Somehow that didn't seem like enough. _I'm sorry you and your mother seem to disagree? I'm sorry you're hurting?_

My mind seemed to tick, reminding me that I was on limited time. I probably had eight minutes or so left before her mother would barge in like the German calvary.

Greta still didn't speak, and I didn't ask any questions. We both sat in silence. It reminded me a little bit of Josie, how sometimes we would just be quiet around each other. And it wasn't an awkward quiet, it was tranquil. Something so different from the constant flurry of activity we both lived in. Not that either of us seemed to mind the chaos either. I glanced at my black shoes shone to an onyx gleam. What did Josie think of all this? I'd pulled her into this, too.

"I don't want to speak to her," Greta said softly.

For a moment, I thought she meant Josie. Then my mind cleared, and I kicked myself for getting distracted so easily. Greta's mother. "She loves you, Greta," I said, turning to the princess. She didn't move, so I was speaking to the back of her head.

"I don't love her," Greta answered, pulling her knees closer. She looked so small, more like her six-year-old self than the spitfire who doled out razor-sharp replies that I'd gotten used to. She had certainly inherited her mother's way in that regard. Realizing I wouldn't get anywhere just arguing with her back-and-forth, I changed my strategy.

"Greta, have I ever told you the story about when I was younger and wanted to start fencing?"

She didn't reply for a second, but then she shook her head.

"Well, I was a just little older than you when I started fencing lessons," I told her, remembering back over ten or so years, even though it seemed like much less. "My older brother - you've met Ahren - is a good fencer and I used to watch him practice. Eadlyn was into fencing for a time too, so she and Ahren used to have matches and I would watch. I really wanted to learn, but my parents thought I should wait a few years. I wasn't exactly patient about it. My sister got bored with fencing, and decided to get more into horseback-riding. So Ahren didn't have a partner anymore."

I had to think, trying to keep up with the translating as I recalled the story.

"I decided that it was just my chance. I asked my parents if I could take lessons again - and they said no. I was still too young. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I went to the practice room after Ahren's lesson and took one of the sabers-"

"Saber?"

"It's like a sword. In fencing, you have several weapons: there's the _epe_ \- nevermind, anyways. So, I took a saber and would practice sparring with some of the cloth dummies. I was upset, because I thought that I was actually pretty good at fencing, and it wasn't too dangerous for me like my parents had been thinking. And one day Ahren noticed me practicing steps. So he took pity on me, and taught me how to actually use a saber. Eventually, my parents found out and grounded me. They were upset that I'd gone behind their backs and defied them. I was angry with them too. I couldn't understand why they just wouldn't let me do fencing. Why they wouldn't just let me do what I want, because I thought it was a good decision."

Greta was quiet before she mumbled, "what happened next?"

"Well, my parents told me that I did have promise in fencing. Ahren helped, talking to them some too, but he got into some trouble too for disobeying them. And my parents talked about how they had just been trying to protect me and keep me safe. They admitted that maybe they could've let me start lessons and supervised. And I admitted that it had been wrong of me to secretly get fencing lessons when I knew they didn't want me to. And then, with my parents' blessing, I started actual lessons. It took some time for them warm up to the idea at first, but no one was angry anymore. We tried to respect each other."

"My mother doesn't respect me," Greta replied sullenly.

I didn't answer at first. It struck me how, even at such a young age, Greta was aware of the concept of respect. So often it seemed like we brushed young children to the side in our social circles, that they weren't old enough to understand what was going on.

"Well," I began, leaning back against the wooden wall. "The thing with grown-ups is that they can sometimes stay in their own heads, I think. It's pretty easy to think you know everything when you ignore how much more others know." The words struck a little close to home. It was easy for me to get wrapped up in my studies sometimes and completely forget that there was plenty I didn't know. "But, usually they do mean well. I think your mother does love you, Greta. I just think she doesn't... I think she just isn't used to being around someone like you. Someone who speaks their mind and someone who likes to wear colorful makeup." I poked her arm. "Can you imagine your mother wearing sparkly pink eyeshadow?"

Greta, bedgrudgingly but still, giggled.

I grinned, encouraged. "And imagine if she was wearing lots of mascara and bright red lipstick! Imagine if _I_ was wearing lots of mascara and bright red lipstick!"

Greta broke down into laughter, finally looking at me, the corners of her eyes crinkled. "You already have eyeliner."

" _Yeah,_ " I replied, rolling my eyes with a smile. "Thanks for the reminder."

Greta's smile faded as she sniffled, looking back down at the floor. Pegasus stomped as some flies flitted around her legs, sending a little cloud of dirt up.

"Here," I said, reaching into my pocket for a hanky. I handed the white linen to Greta. She crumped it a little in her hand, staring at the fabric thoughtfully before she began to wipe at her eyes. The tear stains and mascara melted together into an inky black mess on the handkercheif, but I didn't care. I was just happy to see Greta starting to be okay. "Hey," I said, trying to catch her eye again. This time, she looked back at me again. "Remember," I said in English, "you're brave."

Greta peered back at me before she repeated it herself. " _Ich bin mutig._ "

"The bravest kid I've ever met," I confirmed.

Greta gave a very small smile before we heard a voice calling. Her mother.

I stood, brushing off my suit jacket and pants the best I could. I offered Greta a hand. "Time to go. I think Pegasus is anxious for us to leave."

Greta glanced at Pegasus, smiled again, and took my hand. I pulled her up, the princess brushing her dress off as I unlatched the horse stall. We walked out, Greta's mother stopping at the other end of the stable hall. The dour Duchess smoothed her own slate-colored gown once, lifting her chin. I saw that sharp look in her eyes as usual, just barely, the woman seeming shadowed from the sunlight behind her. But there was kind of softness in her expression beneath that: concern. Concern for her daughter. Tough love.

There was care for her child, whether or not they saw eye to eye.

"Greta." The Duchess held out one of her hands a little. " _Mitkommen._ "

Greta looked up at me, then motioned for me to come closer. I bent down, expecting her to say something. Instead, the German princess slung the dirty hanky on my shoulder, patted it twice, and then spun around, marching to her mother. She took her mother's hand, neither of them saying anything as they turned to walk out the stable.

I stood, watching them leave as I took the hanky from my shoulder. Greta didn't turn to look back, but I could've sworn Duchess Maria turned just slightly, and gave the most miniscule of nods. And then they slipped out of the stable doors, going back to the reception.

I smoothed the hanky in my hands, looking at the watery black lines. Then, I tucked it into my jacket pocket, and followed them into the sunlight.

 _Four Hours Later_

I scanned the pages of the book beneath my forearms.

 _The Northern rebels took their residence to the north of Angeles, near Bellingham and Likely, preferring the rainy enviroment as a hideout when they weren't storming the Palace. August Illéa_ _stood as leader of the faction, leading them in the search for Gregory_ _Illéa_ _'s diaries. The end of the Caste System_

"I thought I might find you here."

I immediately recognized the half-teasing voice, looking up. I had to crane my head over my shoulder a bit to see Josie standing in the doorway with a matching half-smile on her face. I'd been laying on my stomach on a couch in the Men's Room - or whatever we were calling it now - reading. The German Federation had left an hour or so ago, Eadlyn seeing them off as the many limos left our driveway to go to the airport. I'd sort of been hiding ever since. The rest of my family was in the Women's Room last I'd heard.

"Hey, Josie," I say, feeling my heart lurch a bit. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to her at dinner, and then I'd left pretty quickly, needing to just be in my own head for a bit. I sat up, shutting the book.

She was still in her casual clothes, her hair up in a high-ponytail. Josie gave a comical knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sorry, no ladies allowed," I replied, grinning. "Actually... I guess that means you _are_ allowed."

Josie rolled eyes, scoffing, but grinned. "Right." She walked in, squinting. "Yikes, why is it so dark in here? You're going to strain your eyes trying to read." I only had a lamp on, but it had gotten darker since I'd gotten here. Already, it was completely black outside, the moon a sliver outside in a starless sky. The room was darker than I'd thought, too consumed in my thoughts to notice before. Josie flicked on the light, making me blink for a few seconds.

She walked over, plopping down beside me on the sofa. My heart jumped again, obnoxiously. "What're you reading?"

"Oh," I shrugged, rustling the book, "just some old family stuff."

She bobbed her head, tugging on her pony-tail absent-mindedly. "Is it interesting?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Mm-hm."

There was a long silence, neither of us speaking. I was quite sure what to say. I mean, Josie sort of always had that brain-melting effect on me now, but this was different. This silence was different, too. I wasn't exactly sure I felt like talking, though.

"I wanted to apologize."

I glanced up, puzzled. "Apologize? For what? Because if this is about the eyeliner, you aren't forgiven. It's a royal decree."

She cracked a smile, but it quickly faded. "I mean about the whole thing with Princess Greta. I'm sorry if I got you two in trouble."

"It wasn't your fault, you shouldn't be apologizing," I answered.

Josie shrugged. "I mean, I dunno... I kind of pushed the idea."

"It was my idea," I replied. I wasn't about to let Josie blame herself for the whole thing. "Greta became my responsibility and I wasn't thinking clearly about how her parents might feel about makeup. I thought it might cheer her up or..." I trailed off, not finding any words.

Josie didn't reply, pursing her lips in thought as she looked at the floor. "Is it a bit ridiculous isn't it?" She glanced at me. "I mean, makeovers aren't scandelous. It's just makeup, it washes off."

I shrugged. "The German Federation has a different culture than us. They're very modest, it's... different."

"I would be so annoyed if I wasn't allowed to wear makeup," Josie continued. She turned towards me. "Listen, I wanted to say that I'm kind of impressed though. You handled the situation really well. And it seems like things went well with Greta when you tried to talk to her. I saw her outside with her mother."

I nodded slowly. "I hope so. I... yeah, I hope. It's complicated... I don't neessarily agree with them about the whole upset, but it's not exactly my place to question her mother's parenting, not when she's still taking care of Greta and loves her like I know she does. I shouldn't really want Greta to disobey her parents. I just hope they can come to not hate each other when she's older."

"Her teenage years are going to be lots of fun," Josie said.

I nodded. "Yeah, and we're going to have our hands full here dealing with Osten. He's already trouble, can you _imagine_ what he'll be like when he's a teenager?"

"I'm way ahead of you - I'm already stockpiling the apocalypse bunker. I'll have plenty of eyeliner for you."

I gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm never going to live this down. I'm just going to start wearing it to get revenge."

"I second that motion. I might die laughing."

"I don't think you should be judging anyone's fashion sense - I'm not the one with cats on my feet."

Josie laughed, wiggling her toes. The ears on the cat socks moved. "They're the most comfortable socks you could wear." She stood up, putting a hand on her hip. "Now why don't you come join the rest of us in the Women's Room?"

I glanced down at the book. "I don't know..."

"I won't take no for an answer, Schreave," she replied. Josie smiled down at me. "I know you. You're going to read in the dark, blaming yourself. I can't _stand_ to see a damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel, I'm more like a knight," I answered quickly.

"I have no doubt," Josie said. She smiled, blue eyes bright. "Now let's go. Osten's already been spreading rumors to the others that you're trying to start a new trend with too much eyeliner."

"Oh great." I stood up, leaving the book behind. "Please help me trap him into a makeover at some point."

Josie laughed, beaming at me.

A piece of me wanted to stay and read and wallow, letting my mind untangle the mystery of our family's past to distract me. But instead I followed Josie, already picturing my family fighting over the remote in the Women's Room, playing board games, and just generally staying in the present.

The rest could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **It's been a while.**

 **Hi, guys.**

 **I hope you're all doing well! I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update, really, I'm sorry... I've started college and it's been... an experience. It's been very busy, people don't exaggerate how busy college is. So, I've been absorbed in that for a while and these past couple weeks or so I've been sick with a cold. I'm pretty over much over it by now, so I'm thankful for that! :D**

 **But yeah! I'm not sure how often I can update now, with how filled my schedule is. I'll have time over winter break, but until then I think it's kind of a whenever-I-can-which-may-be-quickly-or-updating-could-take-months-again type thing... so I'm sorry about that.**

 **I'm guessing school has started up again for most you. Yay? Hope it's going well! It's kinda nice to have a routine, but free time... I do miss it. Oh well, I guess better busy than idle, yeah?**

 **Well, how do you all feel about the chapter? It was kind of difficult for me to write, but I'm hoping I can get back into the groove of writing. I've been struggling with it lately.**

 **Thanks to our reviewers *hugs all of you*:**

 _Kosieee_ : Haha, thank you! Is it a series fic? Maybe it was just a one-shot? An update would be nice though! Lol, don't worry there will be other princes in the story ;)

 _LizzieHeartsfan3_

 _MysteryGal5_

 _Bluebelles112_

 _bold better_

 _sarahwalkup_

 _Parisian Chick_ : Aw, THANK YOU! That's so sweet! That makes me really happy! :D And don't worry, they'll kiss eventually!

 _KileJosie_ : Merci! That's so precious, thank you! I'm flattered, I hope they enjoy the story! And no worries, your English is good.

 _Z18209_

 _Eliza128Emmit_ : Thank you, I appreciate it! Yeah, I missed Josie too, haha. Greta is interesting, she kind of shoved her way into the story! Ooh, good idea! She might make an appearance in the story sooner or later *grin* but I'll definitely think about that! Thank you! Aw, thank you! *hug* That kind of thing makes this so worth it, it makes me smile. I'm learning German as well! It's a complicated language, but it's pretty cool! I hope that class is going well for you. Thank you, seriously, and same to you. Your reviews never fail to make me happy!

 **I apologize for the lack of fluff in this, I'll try to include more in the next chapter. We're just getting lots of plot threads that I need to tie together and make sure I'm showing the character growth and stuff happening, and remembering that Josie and Kaden are individual people with their own lives. We'll have plenty of fluff and swoon, don't worry!**

 **Well, I appreciate all the support, darlings. I'm determined to not give up on this story, and I hope you all won't give up either. I really do like our little Kosie family, even if you aren't reviewing - thank you all so much for reading. :)**

 **'Till next chapter!**

 **~Loveableheart**

 **P.S. This was a really long chapter... like, over 8,000 words. Sorry XD I'll try to keep the next chapter below 5,000 or so! If that's okay.**


End file.
